Harry Potter and the Turbulent year
by DanoR1392
Summary: Not Beta, re uploaded, took it down. Sequel to Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens. Join our fav characters on a chaotic ride through breakups, cheating, heartbreak, lying and much, much more in this very interesting 'book'. Full summary is inside : ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my fantastic readers! Happy Friday to all. As you are 'hopefully' well aware that this is the final 'book' it's not as long as the other two It only has 26 chapters. I hope this first chapter will put a smile on everyone's face :D**_

_**TO: lillie Andrews**_

_**OMG calm down! You're going to hyperventilate and pass out before you even read the chapter :o**_

_**TO:**_ _**MeredithEllen**_

_**Yeah I kinda figured a few would hate me but it's my job as the writer to piss you all off, make you cry and whoop with joy! Apparently I'm doing a good job lol.**_

_**TO:**_ _**SamHAS**_

_**Well wait no longer for the sequel for it is here!**_

_**TO: emiliexox**_

_**Ah emiliexox when this is all over I will miss your 'WOOT's at the end of my chapters **_

_**TO:**_ _**Aurora**_

_**Well of course I kept Fred alive! I love him too much not too! I kept Lupin alive too :p see how much I love my readers? Considering Colin was supposed to die and Alex was supposed to end up with Seamus, but that didn't happen lol!**_

_**yamisangel101**_

_**my dear old friend other stories? Well as you now know I have slowly started posting One Fucked Up World the Sealin story. I also have One House, One Chance for the Harry Potter series, two Naruto's and my own creation that will end up on fictionpress. **_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Oh I just love you! I'm so pleased you like the story thus far! And I'm very, very happy you like Flex and Sealin! :D :D they love you too! (Well I'm sure Alex would I should know I made him up . . . kind of anyways, he's based off an old friend of mine)I am dedicating this chapter to you :D**_

_**Well enough of that onto the chapter! And Happy 9:13 am in my city!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**SUMMARY:::**_

Harry and Draco have _**separated**_ and become distant, _**Seamus**_ and _**Colin**_ hit a _**rough patch**_ and things _**turn for the worse**_. Ron continues to be a bit of a prick and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have a hard time trusting Harry again. _**Draco**_ locks himself in bathrooms, _**Snape smiles**_ and _**Noah fucks up**_. This year will prove to be an interesting one for sure! One thing's for sure, it's gonna be one hell of a _**turbulent year**_!

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, spoilers to books and movies and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

He walked up to the train, Ron on one side, Hermione on the other. They were heading back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. All those who returned have to repeat the year, and thus they would end up with twice as many first years. The three walked onto the Train, Ginny somewhere behind.

He was nervous as all hell. He just knew he would have to see _him_ again. Slowly they looked through the compartments, excitement all around. It was refreshing to know that after all that had happened; they could still find a way to be happy.

"Harry!" Said boy looked up and smiled. "He woke up last night! He woke up!" Green eyes widened and he smiled hugging the ecstatic Seamus. "I can't see him yet though, which really sucks."

Colin had been in a coma since Christmas morning, it was now September first. He was unconscious for about 8 and half months. He listened as the Irish man talked nonstop about how much he missed him, but how disappointed that he would have to wait a week before Colin could come back to Hogwarts.

Up ahead he could see Dennis hopping up and down, Noah's head following his movement with amusement in his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dennis, DENNIS!" The young blonde stopped jumping a smile in place. "You're making me lightheaded."

"Sorry Iggy." The sandy blonde raised his brow when his mate called him by the short form of his middle name. "What?"

"Since when do you call me Iggy?"

"You prefer Noah?" The blonde started jumping again the younger following his movements. "You're getting tall, your favourite colour's orange right? Did you know Colin's awake? How are Alex and Danny and Anasks? Where's Mike? Is he dating Ginny? Wh-" Noah reached over and smashed his mouth onto the younger's.

"You're rambling again." He murmured pulling back and leading him into an empty compartment.

"Sorry, but do you think you can answer them?"

"I barely under stood what you were saying you were speaking so fast!" The older boy beamed.

"Sorry, I'm excited." Dennis whispered, plopping on Noah's lap.

"Oof! I can tell!" He took a deep breath and smiled. "yes I'm getting tall, I'm 5'5" now, yes my favourite colour is orange, yes you told me he's awake every five minutes, Alex is fine, him and Fred are getting really close, Danny and George are well, Anasks is getting close to the due date, and Mike is somewhere most likely snogging Ginny." Noah said just as fast as Dennis. The boy on his lap grinned, kissing him and murmuring against his lips.

"Can we snog too?" Noah laughed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco sighed and looked down at his hands. His mother and father were doing well again. He was living back home at the manor with both, Nott visiting once and a while. He was still really nervous around him and his parents kept glaring daggers at the Italian man.

The blond had started dating Daphne. He knew he was on the rebound but frankly he just didn't care. Like most men, he mostly wanted a lay. Nott and Pansy were going steady and strangely enough so were Blaise and Astoria.

At this very moment he was sitting in one of the compartments, Daphne, Pansy and Astoria chatting away on one side, and on the other himself, Blaise and Nott. Crabbe had been burned by his own fire and Goyle was in Azkaban.

He paid no attention to anyone; his thoughts were on the platinum necklace of a dragon with a snake wrapped around it, suspended on a silver chain from his neck and under his robes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They sat and watched the young first years being sorted, most seemed to be going into Ravenclaw this year. Harry looked down at his empty plate, barely listening to the professor. The chat was down for a while, but there was a possibility that it would be up and running again.

Seamus was fidgeting beside him and Ron's stomach growled on the other. Dennis kept looking over his shoulder and smiling at Noah who was seated next to Mike at the Ravenclaw table even though he was a Gryffindor. Mike was winking at Ginny and she blushed. He sat with his back to the Slytherin table, Draco's back to the Gryffindor. Pansy looked at Draco from across the table and sighed.

"Ok, what happened with you and Potty?" Pansy asked in a bored tone. Daphne looked at him. He slid his arm around her waist and looked down at his food, pushing it around the plate.

"Nothing, I told you, we we're fuck buddies, rivals tend to have very heated sex. Now we are nothing." The plates cleared and they headed to their common rooms.

"You got Head Boy right?" Daphne asked he just nodded. "So who's Head Girl?''

"Don't know, don't care." She pouted at his answer and he sighed. "Sorry. I think its Granger." The blonde girl attached to his arm nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled and plopped on his bed, stomach content and eyes pleasantly heavy. Ron was already snoring beside him and he could hear Seamus fidgeting.

"Calm down Shay, you've still got six days." Harry murmured eyes closed.

"I know." It wasn't long after until they were asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis caught up with Noah in the hall sneaking up behind him.

"What are you doing Dennis?" Noah asked without turning around.

"How do you do that?" The taller boy turned and smirked, leaning down and lightly kissing him.

"I could tell you but-"

"-You'd have to kill me?" the younger offered. The sandy blonde boy stiffened.

"What? Why would I do that?" Dennis laughed and hugged him.

"It's a saying. What we're you gonna say?"

"Not that I planned to kill you!" His voice was slightly frantic and the shorter laughed. Noah pouted at him. "I was going to say, I could tell you but it's more fun watching you squirm." They shared a quick kiss before separating.

Along with growing taller, Noah was officially five pounds under weight, not 20. He had gained quite the amount of muscle too. Dennis suspected it was because the Veela wanted to please its mate; I.E Noah wanted to please Dennis. Said boy spent a large amount of time over the holidays with Noah, Mike and Ginny and of course went with Seamus twice a week to see his brother.

Seamus on the other hand had practically lived there, only leaving when he needed to work, shower or use the loo most of the time a lady would bring him something to eat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry hated his schedule. It sucked. Who the hell wanted double potions first thing in the damn morning with the stupid ignorant Slytherins? After he had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, DADA with the Slytherins again, Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw and Herbology with Hufflepuff. Life sucked ass.

He shifted on the cold stool, glaring at the front. Snape was teaching potions again and Lupin was reappointed the DADA teacher. A new record! Two years, albeit with a few years in between, he had the same teacher.

"Mr. Potter, do pay attention." Harry looked up.

"Sorry professor" He continued taking his sloppy notes Hermione clucking at him from beside Ron. Nothing happened in potions. Nothing really ever did. Seamus was seated behind him with Neville. It was a small class this year it seemed.

Class went by brutally slow, especially for Seamus. Harry was pleased when it was over. He walked down the hall with Hermione and Ron before she sighed and pulled his sleeve, forcing him to a halt.

"Alright, what's going on?" He blinked at her confused when she questioned him.

"Uh, nothing, why?" her eyes narrowed.

"You haven't looked at him once." Harry flinched and scowled.

"Don't feel the need to."

"Well perhaps you should! Did you ever think he didn't tell you about his partners before for a good reason? And in the current one he looks more scared than in pleasure!" Ron put his hand over her mouth and gave the older woman a stern look. She huffed and put her hands up in defeat. The glint in her eye clearly stated they would pick it up later.

"Just look at him as he passes. I think you need to see it."

"Why Mione?" Ron asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look there he is, just _look_ at him!" Harry growled and looked at _Malfoy_. He stiffened. He had Daphne hanging off his arm and he was paler and thinner than usual. His eyes had rings under them even through the obvious glamour. He caught a glimpse of a silver chain and his breath caught.

He was wearing his Christmas gift. Damn those twins, he knew they gave it to him. Grey eyes locked with green and the taller sneered.

"What?" Draco snapped at the shorter brunette. Harry just pushed past him and heard the angered growl. "Again with that eh Potter? Always did run from things that scared you, always needed help, always ignored!" Harry spun and shoved Draco. Daphne eeped and moved away.

"Shut up! You don't get it! You could never understand! You're a Dragon, I'm a snake, I should have known it wouldn't work." Harry spun on his heels but Hermione didn't miss the pained expression on the tall blonde's face. She just gave him an apologetic smile.

Draco grunted and turned, hand subconsciously moving to grip the necklace. A dragon with a snake wrapped around it. He and Harry, they were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a pureblood and a half-blood. One tall and one's short in love and falling out of love. He fucked up and he damn well knew it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The week went by agonizingly slow. Harry and Draco all but avoided each other completely. They only saw each other in class and at dinner, and even then, refused to look at one another.

Seamus however, was more than excited. The teachers had been warned by McGonagall late last night that Seamus was going to be rowdy. Colin was coming to Hogwarts.

So as it stood on his last class, he was practically jumping, Harry snickering at him. Seamus was humming merrily away, swaying slightly. When they were dismissed, the boy-who-lived-yet-again, had never seen him run so fast in his life! Within seconds the older brunette was out of the greenhouse and running up the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus ran into the castle, Colin would be in his dorm, getting unpacked. The brunette ran past Mr. Filch and around the corner, up the stairs, another corner and finally stopped at the portrait out of breath. He gasped out the password and proceeded to jog up to Colin's room, opening the door quietly.

The blonde's back was to him and he was stretching. Seamus snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

"AH!" The young boy jumped and turned, wracking Seamus' arm. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Don't care." The shorter boy was mildly surprised when he felt the brunette nuzzling against his neck, smelling him and hugging the blonde around the waist tightly. "Missed you." Colin felt something wet run down his neck.

"A-are you crying Shay?" Said boy nodded and pulled the other tighter, body shaking slightly. "Hey, please don't. Why are you crying?"

"You've been in a coma for almost nine months Colin! I'm happy!" He pulled back and pressed his lips the others. "They said you may not remember me and- and-" Colin pulled him down, kissing him lightly, smiling against the older boy's lips.

"I missed you too. And at first, when I woke up I didn't remember anything, well, snippets but nothing else. That's why they kept me the week to help jog my memory before I came back." Seamus watched the others lips move before picking the other up bridal style. "EEYAA!"

Seamus crawled onto the bed and sat against the headboard, pulling the other into his chest and kissing his forehead. Colin raised his brow when the brunette continued to kiss him. His cheeks, chin, jaw, eyelids, eyebrows, ears, behind the ears, corners of the mouth and finally kissing the younger's lips.

Colin pushed his tongue out and rubbed it against his boyfriends lip, the older opening his mouth and allowing the other to slide his tongue in.

"Colin I mi-" They pulled apart and the blonde smiled at the guest.

"Hey Dennis!" The younger blushed.

"Should I come back?" Seamus went to agree and Colin elbowed him, receiving a pained gasp.

"No, we can always continue later. _Right_ Seamus?" The other grunted in disappointment but nodded nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TO:**_ _**fanfictionismyaddiction**_

_**I try my best to make sure everyone's story is covered. You will learn a lot about Alex in this story as well. I think he'll grow on you and I'm very glad you like my story :D**_

_**TO:**_ _**Aurora**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to you because I know you'll just die of happiness!**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Since you seem to love my Sealin I have a large feeling you'll going to love Alex later on when he can actually be himself. He's unique but similar to the two boys **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Hey Dennis!" The younger blushed.

"Should I come back?" Seamus went to agree and Colin elbowed him, receiving a pained gasp.

"No, we can always continue later. _Right_ Seamus?" The other grunted in disappointment but nodded nonetheless.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco opened his mouth wider, running his tongue along the others.

Wrong

He deepened the kiss, running his hands up the slim sides.

Wrong!

He felt the small hands tug at his shirt.

WRONG!

He pulled back. "Yea, I can't do this."

"Why not?" Daphne asked pouting.

"I just can't." She glared. "Fine, I'm repulsed by you. Happy?" He snapped. Her eyes watered and she turned, running off.

"Harsh." Nott said, leaning on the wall next to him in the dungeons.

"I really don't care." The blonde murmured.

"You miss Potter." Grey eyes snapped to the other and narrowed.

"Not true! He ruined my life!"

"Then why are you still wearing that necklace." Nott pressed smirking. Draco raised his hand and touched the cold metal, running his fingers along it. He turned away and walked out of the dungeons, up the stairs and out the door. He shielded his eyes from the sun and headed down to the lake before huffing and plopping down in front of the tree.

"Malfoy?" He jumped and looked over, a bushy haired girl asked, sitting on a Weasel's lap.

"Perfect." Draco murmured.

"How have you been?"

"Mione! You're not supposed to be nice to the enemy!" Ron hollered at her. She whacked his head with her book. "OW! That's it, you're never allowed near a book again!" He reached for it and she smacked his hand and whacked his head with the book again.

"Piss off Ronald it's my book!" Draco rolled his eyes and went to sit up.

"He's a mess you know." Ron said suddenly.

"What?" The blonde asked looking bored.

"Harry. He's smiling sure but I mean, personally, I'm tired of his moping when he's in the dorm. It doesn't help that Seamus and Colin are shagging almost every damn minute of the day either!" the redhead growled out. Draco looked away and crossed his arms.

"I didn't dump Potter, he dumped me."

"He found the present you know?" Draco stiffened when Hermione told him this. He had gotten Harry a present as well. He gave Potter his old bear. It sounded dumb when you just say it but when you really think about it, it was sweet. Draco had gotten that bear when he was a baby. Every time he cried, got scared, felt lonely or bored he would hold that bear. It was his prize possession. It meant everything to him, but he gave it to Harry to show how much Harry meant to him. The black stuffed bear was to represent that he didn't need it anymore because Harry was his bear now. Well so he had thought.

"He cried." Hermione whispered. "He misses you, he won't admit it but he does. He needs you Draco, please talk to him." The blonde looked away.

"No." He stood and turned.

"Please!" She begged him. He turned back and glared at her.

"_He_ left _me_. He's the one that should come crawling back, not me. I didn't tell him because I knew he would react that way! I was fucking experimenting! Half of them weren't even willingly!" His voice cracked and he scowled wiping his eyes. "Excuse me." He turned and froze.

Grey eyes locked with vibrant green. Harry looked away and stepped around the blonde. Draco continued forwards. When he got to his dorm room both of his roommates all gave him a sympathetic look.

"What?" They pointed to his bed and he turned. He let out a strangled cry and shut his eyes before growling, grabbing the black bear and locking himself in the washroom. Blaise had had it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"POTTER!" Harry turned and yelped when a fist collided with his nose.

"HEY!" Ron yelled, Hermione jumping up, wand out. Blaise slammed the green eyed man against the tree and growled.

"You're a fucking piece of shit! You better fix this!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked wand out.

"Why don't you tell them Potter?" Blaise spat. Nott ran up next to the Slytherin, huffing.

"It's no use; he won't come out, just keeps throwing stuff and screaming! Snape is _PISSED_." Blaise pushed Harry harder against the tree.

"You really don't get it Potter do you?" He yelled at him. "You were his fucking world! He gave up _everything_ for you and you tear his bloody heart in half? You're no fucking hero, you're a coward." Blaise pushed off of the stunned boy and flipped him the bird before turning back to Nott.

Snape came down the yard snapping at random students. He reached his two pupils and sighed. "He won't unlock the door. I've called his father. Even McGonagall can't open it."

"Shit. Oh, sorry professor." Nott said giving a nervous chuckle. Snape turned to Harry.

"If he's injured in any way, one hundred points from Gryffindor. If he's dead, I'll see to it you never graduate." He spat at the brunette turning. Two bale blonde heads showed up, both bickering. Snape left to meet up with them, Harry staring at his feet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Draco! Open this door now!" Lucius tried for the seventeenth time.

"Piss off!" His voice was strangled. Water had begun to seep out from under the door, soaking the floor.

"DRACO!" Narcissa sighed and rubbed her temples, her husband's screaming causing a terrible headache to form.

"Darling." She said quietly.

"What?" Came the sharp reply from the boy closed off from the rest.

"Please come out, you're in enough trouble as it is. Just open the door an-"

"FUCK OFF!" There was a loud clang when something was thrown at the door, smashing against it. McGonagall sighed and pursed her lips. She turned around and stalked out. The others looked at her confused.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Potter? Might I speak with you?" Harry looked up from his chess game with Ron, shielding his eyes. "Please come with me."

"Eurm, alright." He stood up and followed her, shrugging at the others. He found himself at the entrance to the Slytherin dorm and looked at her bemused. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him in and up to the boy's washroom.

Harry looked around and blinked. Snape was mumbling with his head in his hands, Narcissa was glaring at the door, Nott and Blaise were staring around in boredom and Mr. Malfoy was hammering on the door.

"Um, why am I here?" Harry whispered. She pushed him towards the others. Suddenly now that he went through the sound barrier he jumped and his eyes widened.

"Draco!" His father screamed, hitting the door harder. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"NO GO TO HELL!" Harry's eyes widened. Narcissa walked up to him and huffed.

"We've been trying for three hours. You put him in there, you get him out. Come Lucius." Said man growled and turned, thumping slightly childishly out of the room. Blaise, Snape and Nott were glaring daggers at him.

"Fix this Potter." Nott said in warning. Harry turned to the door and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eurm, Malfoy?"

"PERFECT JUST FUCKING PERFECT!" Harry jumped when something smashed against the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Mal- Draco open the door." Harry sighed.

"GO AWAY!"

"No, open the door."

"NO PISS OFF!" His voice cracked and Harry glared.

"Draco! You're acting like a fucking six year old! Open this door now!"

"NO!" The blonde growled out. Harry took a step forwards and stepped back, looking down at the puddle.

"Draco, I'm sorry alright?" It was quiet. "So now you're ignoring me?" No answer. He huffed. "I only gave it back because I thought you would want it. I thought you may need it. I didn't do it to hurt you, I- I thought you wanted it back." There was a click before the door opened, an arm shot out, yanked a yelping Harry in and slammed shut, locking again.

Harry looked around, eyes wide. The shower heads and knobs were scattered about the floor, the sinks broken, almost as if the exploded. Several stalls were dented and the place was soaked. The broken sinks and showers were sending a thick mist of water around the room. The mirrors were shattered along the floor. He watched the blonde sit back against the white wall across from the door, a soaked bear in one hand, and a necklace in the other.

Draco's head plopped down on his knees and he wrapped his arms around them. Harry carefully walked over and sat next to the tall man. He hesitantly put his arm around the blonde and pulled him to his smaller frame. A loud sob left the older as he buried his head into Harry's neck, wrapping one arm around the others waist.

"H-hey, it's alright. I'm sorry, I- I'll forget about the photos. Just please don't cry." He didn't even care that he was getting soaked. Draco's skin was ice cold from sitting in the water. He knew the blonde would no doubt have a cold.

Draco sniffed and pulled back, red puffy eyes locking with green. Harry slowly leaned forwards, hesitating once and a while before pressing his lips to the others. He sighed and pulled the other closer, tongues entwining.

They kissed for a few minutes until Draco's breathing had returned to normal.

"Come on, I'm cold, let's go dry off." Draco nodded and Harry helped him up, chuckling at their height difference. When the door opened and they stepped out Snape actually whooped with relief before quickly composing himself and clearing his throat.

"Well done Potter. Twenty to Gryffindor." Harry just nodded at him and Dragged Draco over to his bed and shuffling through the blondes clothes, pulling out fresh ones before asking a random girl to grab him a towel. Pansy just raised her brow and walked off, returning with a ton of towels, handing them over to Harry.

"Can you guys leave for a bit?" They slowly filed out and Harry turned to Draco when the door shut, tossing a towel on the boys head and scrubbing his head.

"Ow! Potter!" Said boy laughed and returned the icy glare before smiling. He leaned in and captured the others lips before pulling back and drying off his own hair. Grey eyes watched him, bear still in one, hand, necklace in the other. He clutched the stuffed animal to his chest.

He missed his bear over the summer. He really could have used him during the war and the beatings. The dark lord had caught up to him and his mother, imprisoning them. His father was allowed to free one and picked his wife. Mother was not thrilled, but glad she wasn't going to be in pain. They sent Crabbe and Goyle to guard his cell, beating him once and a while too.

He wouldn't tell Potter, no, the brunette would just feel bad and besides, he did miss that smile. The blonde smiled back at the younger boy, towel still on his head. He moved the bear over and looked away. He smiled when the animal was removed from his hands and looked over to see squeezing it to his chest and kissing the top of its head.

The brunette took the necklace from the others grasp, slight panic running through grey eyes before sliding over the platinum locks. He smiled at Draco and pulled the chain, forcing the blonde closer and kissing him deeply.

_**AN: TADA! You SOOO love me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TO: Michael**_

_**This is the chapter where Alex get reintroduced. It is his actual personality in this one, well his shy softer side at least, later you get the mean scary side! But here you will get to know him a bit.**_

_**: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The brunette took the necklace from the others grasp, slight panic running through grey eyes before sliding over the others head. He smiled at Draco and pulled the chain, forcing the blonde closer and kissing him deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was finally fixed. Tomorrow was the re-opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The shelves were stocked, cash register ready, hell even their old apartment up top was done.

George was upstairs showing Danny around and had been for quite a while now. By that he meant two freaking hours! The flat was not _that_ big! Ten minutes, twenty tops if you wanted to open all the damn cupboards.

He heard the stairs creek and a giggle, causing him to roll his eyes. George pulled her back down the steps, a large grin on his face. He stiffened and cleared his throat when he saw his unamused twin. The younger of the two blushed and pulled Danny out of the store, mumbling something about going shopping for supplies. Fred didn't want to know what kind of 'supplies' he was referring to.

"Hey." He jumped at the deep voice and spun, a redhead smirking at him, green eyes shining.

"Oh, hey Al. You scared the crap out of me you bloody ponce!" He lightly hit the others shoulder, both laughing. "Hey, George and Danny just left, wanna cheek out the flat? Shouldn't take too long."

"Sure, why not, I don't have anything to do anyways." Alex shrugged and followed George up the stairs.

"You don't work?" The blue eyed man asked, casting a look over his shoulder. He raised his brow and cleared his throat, stifling a laugh when the younger boy's head shot up beat red.

"Sorry, what?"

"You know, if you weren't so busy looking at my arse you might have heard me." He opened the door at the top of the stairs and motioned for the other to step in. "Do you work?"

"Oh, uhm no, and thanks." He said when Fred held the door for him.

"Why not?" He tilted his head sideways before shutting the wooden object.

"Don't need to, I inherited enough money as it is." Alex murmured looking around, small smile in place. The walls were white with a few photos and a nice couch. There was a coffee table with a few papers scattered, George's writing covering them. There was a short hallway that leads to two doors on either side and one at the end. One door was a kitchen and Fred ushered him in to see.

It was just a normal kitchen with a small dining table and two chairs. Across from that was the bathroom, cute little thing really. At the end of the hall was the bedroom sporting two beds, both against a wall, night stands on the side that was open, placed between their beds.

"Cute." Alex's voice had become much deeper since they first met. It caused a slight rumble in other peoples' chests when he talked.

"Thanks." Fred said motioning to the far bed. They sat down and shifted so their backs were against the wall.

"It's nice, I like it. I prefer smaller areas over large ones, easier to find things and other people." They both chuckled. Fred noticed Alex had begun to fidget, playing with the hem of his shirt that was peeking out from under his hoodie and looking at his hands.

"You alright?" The shorter nodded.

"Nervous." Alex grumbled before clearing his throat and stopping his ministrations, looking up at the far wall.

"Why are you nervous?" Fred couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. The smaller just shrugged and pushed his glasses up his nose, shifting slightly. He pulled his knees to his chest but Fred wasn't stupid. "Oh, I see, Alrighty." Alex's face went beat red and the older laughed. "Its fine happens to everyone." The boy with the glasses huffed and took off said item to rub the bridge of his nose, small indents from there the glasses had been. He folded them and put them in his sweater pocket, playing with his shirt that peaked out from under it again.

"If you don't stop playing with your shirt I'm gonna take it away!" Fred said jokingly. Green eyes widened and a high pitched 'eep' left the smaller's throat. "Well, never would have guessed someone with as deep a voice as you could squeak so high." He laughed and received a glare from Alex.

"Oh shut up!" Fred laughed harder at Alex's words and said boy punched his arm.

"O-ow!" the older boy tried to stop chuckling and eventually succeeded. "Sorry, I'm good now." Alex just grunted at him. It was warm in the apartment and with Alex's nerves acting up he was sweltering. "You really are nervous aren't you?"

"Yea." Green eyes continued to stare blankly ahead.

"You're sweating." Alex blushed and leaned forwards, pulling his sweater off. He put the black jumper next to him, white shirt now visible. "I never noticed that before."

"What?" Alex asked turning to him.

"You have a hole in your lower lip and eyebrow." Fred reached out and poked, hitting a strange object.

"There's an invisibility charm on it. Most people don't like looking at them." Green eyes shifted as Fred lightly pulled the invisible ring, watching transfixed as the lip moved with it. Alex raised his brow and waved his hand, the silver metal suddenly appearing on both his lip and brow.

Fred jumped and let out an amused sound, leaning in closer to examine it. "What's it feel like?"

"Eurm, nothing really, once you get used to it you don't even realize it's there, well unless you snag it on something." Fred nodded.

"Isn't kissing difficult with that thing in the way?" Alex raised his brow.

"No, again, once used to it, you barely notice."

"Do you have more?" Fred pulled the ring again; moving it so that it would spin around until it hit the ball, then pulled it back the other way. Alex's breathing had begun to speed up slightly when the other leaned closer, his forehead almost touching the nervous boy's nose.

"Five others." Fred snapped his head back.

"Where?" He looked almost excited. Alex waved his hand and two on his right ear appeared. "Isn't it supposed to be the left ear? I always see male muggles with their left ear."

"I'm gay. It's kind of an inside joke. Straight put it on the left, gay is the right and bi is both ears." Fred nodded and pulled the small hooped earrings gently.

"Where are the other three?" Alex flushed and cleared his throat. "What?"

"Those, uh, well, I don't usually show them. Well, unless I'm having an intimate moment." He felt another tug on his ear and raised his brow. Fred stiffened and pulled back, a distraught look on his face.

"Please tell me it's not your prick!"

"What?" Alex's eyes widened. "God no! I don't like pain _that_ much! A little is fine, but fuck no!" Fred sighed and moved back to examining his lip. A funny look came over his face. "What?"

"What if the person you kiss has it too and it gets caught?" Alex laughed at the older's question.

"Then it sucks to be that person!" Green eyes were practically shining as he calmed down from his laughing. Fred resumed his exploration of the lips ring. Alex's eyes widened when the older man leaned forwards and _bit _the metal object. "Uh, ut are ooo dohin" It was hard to talk in this kind of predicament. Fred pulled back and grabbed the ring again. Alex felt very confused.

"Does it hurt when I pull on it?" the taller asked, still holding the metal and staring at it.

"Not unless you try to hurt me." Fred nodded at him.

"Have you ever cut anyone's lip with it?"

"What? No! The balls on the end aren't sharp their _round_." Fred leaned forwards again and something caught his eye. He shocked Alex by sticking his fingers out, grabbing his tongue and yanking it out. "Ohwa!" Alex glared at him.

Fred made a curious noise in the back of his throat as he brought his other hand up and poked the ball on Alex's tongue. Said boy freed his wet muscle and glared.

"You could have just asked! That hurt!"

"Sorry, now lemme see!" Fred looked a little excited. Alex looked at him as if he had too heads before opening his mouth.

"You're lucky I brushed my teeth." Fred ignored him and the younger rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. He felt more than saw the other poke it again before twisting it.

"Huh." Alex looked at the other's concentrated face as he pondered over something, making small hm-ing noises every once and a while. Fred pulled on it and Alex started to wonder if he had some sort of issue with yanking on things. He cleared his mind quickly at that thought. He didn't need those images him _yanking_ anything.

"What about this one? Is it weird to kiss with?" Fred twisted it again and let go so Alex could respond. The tongue slid back into his mouth and Alex wet it for a few seconds before speaking.

"Nope, kinda, well, nice actually." Fred hm'ed at him. "You're curious aren't you?" Alex asked blushing slightly.

"Indeed I am." The one twin smirked. "May I?" Alex nodded. Fred leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the others, biting the lip causing the ring to be brought into his mouth. He released it and gave Alex another Chaste kiss before pulling back, an annalistic look on his face.

"I like it." Fred concluded smiling. Alex flushed. "So there's two left, can I see them?"

"Not if you're in the habit of pulling on them!" Fred laughed at the nervous boy's statement.

"What do I have to do to see them?" Alex's eyes widened and he gaped, the other having a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Eurm, ah, well," Alex rubbed the back of his neck, subconsciously sucking the ring into his mouth and biting his lip. Fred reached across and put pressure just under the lip, pulling down. Alex got the hint and let his abused flesh go, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well? What do I have to do to see these other two piercings?" He reached out to play with the other's earrings again, pulling lightly.

"Uh, well, only a select few have seen them and that was either because I forgot the charm in the shower or I was . . . having _fun_." Fred laughed at the others choice of words.

"So in order for me to see it we have to have _fun_?" Alex's eyes widened and Fred smirked.

"Ah no! That came out wrong, eurm, well, ah oh I don't know!" He rubbed the back of his neck again, eyes shifting.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. Besides I get what you mean." With that said the older of the two leaned back to face the other before closing in and pressing his mouth to the green eyed man's. He turned his head slightly and snaked his tongue out to lick the others lips, a small moan leaving the shorter. Fred smirked.

The shorter's mouth opened and their tongues brushed. Al shivered and reached across placing one hand on Fred's chest and the other in his hair. The Gryffindor groaned when he brushed the ring with his wet muscle, putting more force into the kiss.

Nimble fingers slid under Alex's white 'T' and lifted it up, thumbs lightly brushing the others nipples. Fred froze and pulled back, smirking before yanking the shirt off completely.

"Really now?" Fred chuckled and reached over, lightly pulling on the golden metal on the man's chest. Alex's head lulled back and he moaned before looking back at the other. "Nipples? Didn't that hurt?"

"Well duh. But I like it." Fred made another noise at the back of his throat before grabbing both rings and pulling lightly. Alex's eyes widened and a strangled cry left his lips, suddenly staring at the ceiling. He slid his eyes shut and his head fell forwards, a pant leaving his lips as the other experimented with different pressures. Pushing it, pulling it, twisting, twirling and even flicked once.

"Owah!" Alex glared at him and Fred laughed.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." Alex went to refuse but all that came out was a loud groan, body shivering. He arched slightly as he felt the tip of the tongue slip into the loop, sliding between the top of his nipple and the metal. He pulled back and pushed the shorter's chest, forcing him to lie down.

"What are you doing?" Alex panted at him.

"Exploring your piercings." He leaned forwards sucking the others lobe into his mouth, playing with the rings. Alex gasped when he felt the rings on his chest being yanked lightly. He fisted his hands in the others hair and grinded his hips upwards, whimpering slightly. "Mmm, I think you need more piercings."

"N-no, I'm good." Fred bit his ear and he shivered, hands sliding down his torso and to his jeans, popping the button easily. Alex closed his eyes and his breathing quickened as his zipper was lowered.

"SHIT! Sorry!" Both froze and slowly turned to see the other twin, hand over his eyes, beat red. "I'll just, uh go now."

"No, it's alright, I should be going." Alex slid skilfully out from under Fred and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on followed by his sweater. Danny raised her brow from behind George and Alex blushed. "I-I'll see you later." He murmured, his accent kicking in from his embarrassment. Alex darted out of the apartment and the three chuckled at the shy boy.

"Is he a virgin?" Fred asked slightly bemused.

"Vell, technically no. 'Ee slept vis a boy but it vas the Veela forcing him. Ozer zen zat, all 'e 'as done is 'eavy petting zat I know of." She giggled and Fred smirked.

"Really, and who was this _one_ boy?" Fred asked, a plan forming.

"Eurm Colin." The others blinked.

"I thought Seamus was Colin's first." They said in union.

"'Ee is. I told you, zey Veela vanted to mate. Alex stopped at zey end, but 'e 'ad already slept vis 'im. Doesn't really remember much eizer. So I guess in a vay yes, 'e is a virgin." She kissed Georges cheek before turning and leaving.

"Interesting." Fred said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Harry rolled his eyes as the blonde sneezed again. "It' your own fault." Puffy eyes glared at him. The blonde's cheeks and nose were pink as were his eyes. He was shivering and wrapped up in a few blankets, glaring at the far wall.

"Shut up Potter." Harry couldn't stop the snort at the blonde. His nose was stuffed causing his voice to sound very strange. "I'm sick, you're supposed to make me feel better, not worse" Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Draco was still sitting and Harry fixed the blankets around his legs, rubbing them slightly, smiling at the others sigh. He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to the others forehead, a smile still in place. There was a knock on the door and he sighed. The brunette walked over and opened his blonde's dorm door. Snape raised a brow but said nothing.

"McGonagall wants to see you both, however I suggest you leave him here." Harry just nodded and walked back to Draco, forcing him to lay down with many angry and distressed complaints from the older boy before tucking him in and kissing his cheek.

"Try and sleep a bit. I'll be back in a little." Harry followed Snape out of the dungeons and all the way up to the headmistress' office. When he stepped in he looked slightly confused. Dennis and Seamus we're there, staring at a medi-witch

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. McGonagall said hands folded on the desk.

"Sick in bed, I'm making him take a nap." She nodded at his answer.

"I called you here because Mrs. Green has received news from St. Mungos concerning Colin." Everyone stiffened.

"What about Colin?" Seamus asked voice a little shaky. The medi-witch cleared her throat.

"There is still a chance, if Colin becomes too stressed, that he could slip back into the coma or he may still lose his memory." Seamus' eyes widened and he cleared his throat looking away. Mrs. Green hated having to tell them this, really she did. Harry gave Seamus a sympathetic look and sighed, looking away.

"Well, that about sums it up really." She said, fidgeting.

"What type of things can set Mr. Creevey off?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, stress in general, an over load of it. Like bullying may be able to do it, not understanding the work and getting all worked up about it, uhm," She tapped her temple thinking. "Relationship troubles could definitely do it too." Seamus stiffened. Note to self, bend over backwards for Colin . . . bad thoughts.

There wasn't much else said after that and slowly the three boys left the office. They walked down the hall, worried, shocked, and not even thinking about the situation at all. Seamus was worried you see, Dennis shocked, and Harry was too busy thinking about how cute his Draco looked when he slept. Until he walked into the suit of armour.

"OW!" he rubbed his head, sitting on his arse, metal pieced scattered about. Seamus' laugh slowly built up until he was doubled over, Dennis doing likewise.

"What's so funny?" They looked up and the youngest smiled, practically diving on his boyfriend. "Oh, hello, I missed you too Den." It was funny watching them. Dennis was about five foot one and then you had Noah at five foot eight. Harry smiled and continued on, planning to see how his lover was doing. When he got back however, he couldn't help being a little angry.

"Draco! What on _earth_ are you doing?" The blonde was leaning out the window, in the cold September air, whilst he was sick!

"I'm sweltering Potter, I needed to cool down." He took another deep breath and yelped when he was yanked back and tossed onto the bed. "Harry!" Said boy piled the blankets back on as the older began to whine. "It's too hot! I don't want it!"

"I'll let you have your dirty way with me as soon as you're better, wherever you want it, if you just do this for me."

"FINE! Outside then!" Grey eyes sparkled mischievously. Harry gulped.

"Eurm, where outside?" Harry asked, blushing slightly and sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"Hmm, good question. Somewhere dangerous, somewhere we could get caught at any moment." The older said with a smirk. The mood he tried to set was ruined when a loud sneeze escaped him. Harry laughed.

"Alright, somewhere dangerous . . . Quidditch pitch?"

"Nah." Said the Slytherin. "Not risky enough. How about by the lake?"

"Romantic much?" Harry snickered at him, rolling his eyes. "Alright, at the lake then. Two days after all the sneezing is gone."

"Why two days?" The blonde sounded beyond disappointed.

"To make sure you're not contagious of course. I still have the presents from the Twins, never opened too. I can get them to stop by sometime and bring them." The brunette said with a shrug. Draco grinned.

"Sounds _**ACHOO**_! Oh shut up!" Harry laughed at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, sweat gathering on his brow as he bit his lip. Close, so damn close. He growled when there was a knock on his door. Quickly he yanked his boxers up, followed by the covers on his bed and summoned a random book flipping to any old page.

"Yea?" He blushed realizing he forgot his glasses. He couldn't see a damn thing. Fuck his eye sight was terrible.

"Hey." Green eyes widened as a man sat next to him against the headboard, no doubt with a grin on his face. Alex flushed.

"Hi Fred."

"You can't see fuck all can you?" The older asked, raising a brow. The shorter sighed and put the book down.

"I can sorta see coloured blobs. But that's about it." Alex mumbled feeling around the bed for his glasses. He froze and growled. "Give me my glasses." Fred laughed.

"Nope, I like you without them. You're much more attractive without centimetre thick magnifying spectacles on." He lifted the object out of the others reach. "So you obviously weren't reading, then what were you doing?" The younger stiffened, flushing beat red. His wife beater suddenly began to feel a little too warm.

"Eurm," His voice cracked. "Nothing."

"You were tossing weren't you?" Alex's eyes widened.

"NO!" Fred laughed at the slightly panicking teen. He reached over and brushed the back of his hand over the pale cheek. Alex froze when he felt teeth bit at his lip ring before Fred's own lips pressed to his.

"I don't mind you know, actually, it's kinda hot." The older mumbled. The hand on Alex's cheek ran down his jaw and neck, finger tips brushing down the strong chest. The Slytherin gasped as digits lightly pulled his nipple ring, a tongue running along his ear.

"Oh fuck." Alex groaned out, reaching up to tangle one hand in the other's red locks, his other hand resting on Fred's chest. Said boy chuckled into his ear, biting the lobe. His hand trailed lower and slid under the grey shirt, lifting it up.

Alex pushed him off, a nervous look delivered from Fred. The younger panted and yanked his shirt over his head before grabbing the back of the taller's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He reached down the Gryffindor's back and pulled his shirt up.

Fred backed up and slid out of the material before, pulling the others legs, forcing him to lie down. He pulled the covers off the other and rolled on top, grinding down onto the shorter. Alex gasped and cried out, back arching. Fred's thin shorts didn't do much in the way of separating their members.

Alex thrust his hips up and Fred pushed his down, starting a fast, brutal rhythm. The older dropped his head onto the other's shoulder before biting and sucking the pulse point on the younger's neck. Nails scratched at his back and fingers tugged his hair, both panting erotically. A boil began to form in Alex and he whimpered. Fred smirked and sped up, the shorter's back arching beautifully as his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut, a silent scream raking through his body, small spasms following.

Fred growled and spilled his seed shortly after, panting against the damp neck. He went to roll of but the arms holding his back prevented it. He smiled and kissed the other's cheek, trying not to laugh when light snores were heard next to his ear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin groaned and fisted his hands in his hair, practically yanking them out. He felt hands lightly stroke his back before needing his shoulders. He sighed and dropped his arms, relaxing into the touch.

"It's alright Colin, take a break and we'll come back to it." Seamus whispered kissing his cheek.

"I'm just so damn stressed!" Seamus froze at the blondes words. "You alright Shay?"

"What can I do to make the stress go away?" He slid his hands around the front, hugging the boy to his chest.

"Mmm, this is helping." Colin Murmured sighing against his boyfriend. Seamus closed his eyes and let out a breath. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the others neck, nipping it every once and a while.

"Not again! Can't you do that in Colin's room?" Ron whined, pulling his curtains shut. The couple laughed and shook their head before Seamus resumed helping his troubled teen with his homework.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled and ran his hand through pale strands, listening to the even breathing of his slowly recovering man. He sighed. He liked the thought of Draco being _his_ man. The brunette leaned down and pressed his lips to the others head, a soft moan leaving the sleeping boy.

He knew he had to go back to his own common room, but he didn't want to leave Draco. Alas, he kissed the blonde again and left.

When he was in his dorm he was greeted with a strange site. Ron was beat red, glaring at an amused Seamus, Colin passed out behind him.

"Harry!" Ron whined at him. "Tell him to stop questioning my manhood!" Seamus laughed and Harry snorted. "Harry!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ job to defend your manhood, that Mione's!" The green eyed boy said smirking before plopping down on his bed next to Ron's.

"How's Draco?" Seamus asked, Ron made a gagging noise and Harry chucked a pillow at him.

"Little bugger. When I got there earlier he was hanging out the window! He's asleep now." He mumbled his reply. Ron pouted.

"You mean you didn't let him fall?"

"RON!" Harry punched the redheads arm, receiving a yelp. "No I did not _shove_ my boyfriend out a window!" Seamus laughed, grabbing his stomach. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a quill and some parchment.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm asking the twins if they can bring something for me." The youngest replied, not looking up. He folded the parchment and set it aside, he would send Pig off with it tomorrow. Colin shifted and a quiet moan left him, brows furrowing.

Seamus frowned and crawled up behind him, spooning against him. He draped his arm over his side and pulled him close, whispering in the sleeping boy's ear.

"What is he doing?" Ron mumbled to Harry who was also frowning.

"There's a chance that if Colin gets too stressed it could re-trigger a coma or memory loss. Seamus is trying to calm him down. He's probably having a bad dream." Harry whispered back. Dean and Neville walked in, both yawning. They looked over at Seamus and raised a brow before shrugging. Even Neville didn't care anymore, so why did Ron?

Seamus held the small boy closer and kissed the top of his head, summoning the covers and pulling it around them.

_It was dark. Something was wrong, but what? Where was he? Why was he there, why was it so dark? Scared. He felt scared, and cold, now he was cold too? This was confusing him. He felt something squeezing his stomach, not painfully, but uncomfortably. What was doing that and why was it? _

_Where was he? Who was there? Was he a he? Who was he? Was he a boy or a girl? Was he even real? Was he dead? No, alive, but confused. Why couldn't he remember who he was?_

Colin sat bolt up waking up the dorm mates with his scream. Seamus sat up and quickly pulled the fussing, hyperventilating boy to his chest. Colin stiffened against it and Pushed Seamus off, staring at him as if he had to heads.

"Colin? A-are you alright?" Seamus asked. All the curtains were open and all eyes were on them. "Colin?"

"Colin?" The blonde repeated. "Wh-who's Colin?"

_**A/N: BUM BUUM BUUUUUMMMMM! Mwuahaha! I ish evil! But you can't do nuttin because I control zee plot! Yes yamisangel101 I had too many sweets -_-'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**For those complaining I do not upload fast enough . . . eat me . . . I upload this one every other day which is far more often than most. I am also attending college for the first time so it is becoming difficult for me to update and write . . . I promise this story does end and I have even finished it so you will not be left hanging. My other story (Sealin) is almost complete so no worries on that either.**_

_**Also! Check out Whiskey Lullaby by: I Ran Over The Taco Bell Dog. It is a Sealin and rather good I liked it a lot **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Colin? A-are you alright?" Seamus asked. All the curtains were open and all eyes were on them. "Colin?"

"Colin?" The blonde repeated. "Wh-who's Colin?" Everyone stiffened.

"You're Colin." The brunette whispered a slight pleading tone to his voice.

"I don't remember. I'm not sure I like the name _Colin_. Sounds strange don't you think?" Seamus squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat.

"D-do you know who we are?" The brunette asked opening his blue orbs. Colin shook his head no and slowly slid off the bed. Harry thought Seamus was doing fairly well. "I-I'll take you to the head of the school." The blonde just nodded.

Seamus slid out, both still in their uniforms and headed to the Headmistress' office. He knocked on the door and waited. She opened the wooden object and blinked.

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Creevey, how may I help you?" Seamus went to open his mouth but the young boy cut him off.

"I thought you said my name was _Colin_, not _Mr. Creevey_." McGonagall paled.

"Oh, I see." She mumbled. "Seamus, _Colin_, please do come in. I'll call a house elf to wake Dennis." Both boys did as told and took the seats behind her desk. Seamus cleared his throat and swallowed, eyes red rimmed. He didn't want to speak, but rather was trying to force the lump away. He cleared his throat again.

A few moments later a very confused Dennis stumbled in Dobby pulling him along.

"Please have a seat." Dennis sat next to his brother and gave him a sleepy smile.

"What time is it?" The young blonde asked.

"About two fifteen." McGonagall said Seamus let out a frustrated sound.

"Always at two in the damn morning! We're moving to freaking China!" Seamus hissed, glaring at the wall.

"Eurm, why am I here?" Dennis asked, staring at Seamus strangely.

"Colin has lost his memory." The head of their house said. Dennis stiffened and his eyes watered. He turned to the other and a sob left his lips. Seamus cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"Why is he crying? Why are you crying?" Colin asked. Dennis' lip trembled.

"Can I spend the night with Noah?" McGonagall sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Alright Dennis, you may, but first, I think you should tell Colin who you are."

"I'm D-Dennis Creevey, your C-Colin Creevey; I'm your young-ger brother." Colin turned his head slightly and furrowed his brows.

"And what's he?" The blonde asked pointing to Seamus. The brunette looked away.

"I _was_ your boyfriend, but something tells me I'm probably not anymore."

"I'm GAY?" they jumped and looked at him. Colin's eyes were wide. "But I-I can't be _gay_! I'm not gay!" Seamus let out a strangled noise. Dennis blanched at him.

"You're beyond gay! Hell, Seamus is the one that fucks yo-"

"MR. CREEVEY!"

"Sorry professor." He mumbled. Colin slowly turned to look at a blushing brunette.

"So you're my boyfriend, I'm gay and I'm your bitch?"

"THE OTHER MR. CREEVEY!"

"That's you." Dennis whispered to his brother who blushed.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm not gay, I refuse. Sorry . . . uh . . ."

"Seamus." The brunette mumbled at his _ex_ boyfriend.

"Right Seamus. Can I go to bed now?" She nodded and they all stood.

"Mr. Finnigan, a moment please?" Seamus stopped and watched Dennis lead his brother back to their dorm. He had a feeling that after he was going to go right to Noah's. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He turned and slammed her door, cutting off any other communications. She huffed but allowed him to leave.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus opened the door to his dorm and immediately all eyes were on him.

"Did he really forget?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded.

"What about Dennis? Did he forget him too?" Neville spoke up quietly.

"Yea, forgot him too." The Irish man mumbled. Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Shit, Dennis must be heartbroken." Ron mumbled.

"No, he's fine. Colin wants to get to know _him._" They all blinked.

"But not you?" Harry asked.

"To quote him "I'm not gay."" Silence fell and Seamus pulled his curtains closed, silencing them. He rolled into a ball and whimpered, a few tears falling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin nodded to his 'brother' and closed his dorm door, crawling onto the bed Dennis had pointed out and laying in it. The bed didn't feel right though. He wasn't sure what was off but something was. He felt lonely too. He didn't like that feeling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Draco?" The blonde grunted and opened his eyes.

"What Potter?" He heard a sniff and blinked, looking behind him at the shaking boy. "Harry? Hey what is it?" He turned to face him and moved over to give the boy more room. Harry let out a quiet sob and lay down next to the blonde, pulling him close.

"Y-you won't forget me will you?"

"What?" Draco asked confused. "Potter where is this coming from?"

"Colin's lost his memory. He doesn't remember Seamus and even told him he wasn't gay!" Draco sighed and lay down on his back, pulling the brunette onto his chest.

"I won't forget you, I promise." He ran his long fingers through the tangled mess and rubbed the dark haired boy's arm. "Love you Po-Harry."

"L-love you too Ma-Draco." Harry said chuckling slightly through his sniffles. The blonde rolled his eyes and kissed the mop of hair, before both promptly passed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah grunted and cracked an eye open when he felt someone shaking his arm. He looked up and squinted. Who the hell was waking him up this damn early? It was still dark out!

"Noah?" said boy raised a brow.

"Dennis? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Colin doesn't remember me." The older boy said, voice cracking.

"Oh Den, come on, come here." The sandy blonde scooted over and pulled back the carvers. Dennis was under them and pressed to his chest in record time. He pulled the blankets around them before summoning his wand to close the curtains. "I don't like it when you're sad."

The blonde let out a strangled laugh and nuzzled closer. Noah played with the other's hair until he heard the even breathing, only then did he go to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Potter!" Harry looked up from his breakfast and smiled. Draco looked good. He no longer had a red face or sniffles, which was nice. If by lunch he still felt well, then he had a date with him by the lake. Draco walked past his own table, followed by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before stopping in front of Harry. He leaned over the wooden table, bringing himself about six inches from the other.

"Feeling even better than yesterday?" The brunette asked, receiving a smirk. The blonde leaned closer, their cheeks brushing, and whispered in the other's ear.

"Lunch, lake, don't forget."

"I won't." Harry mumbled into the ear before him. Draco pulled back, smirked again and strode off. He sat down just in time for the morning mail. An own stopped in front of him dropping a letter before flying over to Harry and doing likewise. They looked across the hall at each other and exchanged a look before opening them.

_Dear Draco_

_It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Potter are back together. Good. Make sure he comes for a few days out of the holiday. I don't care where you two sleep just . . . be quiet. I also hear you had a cold from the washroom incident, serves you right young man! Well, I do hope you are feeling better. How are you and Harry doing dear? Is there anything new going on between the two of you?_

_With Love_

_Your mother_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco raised a brow and grabbed a quill out of his bag in order to reply.

_Yes Potter and I are dating. I'll talk to him. Mom, I'd rather you not hint about my sex life! How'd you know I had a cold? I'm fine. We're fine and no, nothing's going on. Not in a writing mood, talk to you later, _

_DM_

He sighed and folded the letter, letting out a long whistle. A beautiful eagle owl swooped in and landed gracefully in front of him. He tied the letter and sent him off.

Harry looked down at his letter and opened it, raising a brow at the message.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I appreciate you allowing me to stay at your place when I was in need. I would enjoy your company at the mansion this Christmas break if you wish to join us. I do hope Draco wasn't a pain whilst he was ill, he can be quite moody at times._

_I'll tell you this once, and once only, do not hurt him again. It's honestly not your business who my son has had sexual experiences with in the past. After all, isn't that what you Gryffindors say? Past is past? He regrets it enough. Take care of my boy, or I'll have the dungeons take care of you._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

He cleared his throat as Ron and Hermione sat down, reading over his shoulder. The redhead let out a long low whistle. There was a screeched and Ron groaned.

"Not Pig!" said bird flew head first into the scones, sending them flying everywhere. It sat up and shook the crumbs off, holding his leg out to Harry. Said boy took the note and smiled.

"Finally, Fred and George's reply!" the brunette said excitedly.

"Finally? You sent it _yesterday_."Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up I'm excited!" The green eyed boy practically ripped the envelope open.

_Oh glorious Chosen one!_

_We are pleased, George and I, to note that you and the prissy prat are together once more! Hallelujah! Anyway, we'd be delighted to stop by and torment the old bat! Oh, and bring the present of course! George and Danny are fine, and eurm, no I'm not dating per say, well, not yet. There is a chance though, wish me luck! I'll be there tomorrow . . . well, I got this on Monday at like 12:30 so tomorrow is Wednesday . . . shut up I hear you snickering, it's late, I'm tired and busy . . . very busy . . . I'm grinning by the way _

_Hey, my turn to take over. Allow me to point out that Fred is deranged! Did you know he's practically screwing my girlfriend's brother! (Fred's yelling he's not screwing anybody) but that's all beside the point. We added a few extra things to the gift as well that we think you may enjoy._

_How are Seamus and Colin doing? Alex still goes on about feeling shitty about it. He doesn't even remember anything eh? How's Noah and Dennis? Well, catch ya on Wednesday!_

_Hope you don't mind being out guinea pig with Malfoy. We've got this new potion we want you to try._

_Take care!_

_Fred and George._

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes. He pouted when the first bell went and gathered his items up from the table.


	6. Chapter 6

_**TO: Michael**_

_**No you haven't complained but I, out of respect, shall not name those who did. **_

_**TO:**_ _**fanfictionismyaddiction**_

_**That type does not bother me, I enjoy the update soon reviews it's the 'please update more often' that gets to me ya know?**_

_**ANYWHO! Here ish zee vounderful story!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin shifted in his seat between Seamus and Dennis at the Gryffindor breakfast table. It was very awkward not knowing who you were or why you were even there. The brunette on his right seemed really down and kind of bitter the last two days. Colin took a chance.

"Are you alright Seamus?"

"Fine. Perfect, fucking peachy." The man growled Irish accent heavily in place. The blonde flinched and looked down at his plate.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. And I think you're right. I just don't seem to find girls, or most guys even, attractive, just a few boys." Seamus looked at the other out the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry I'm being an arse. It's just difficult." Colin nodded at him in understanding. A bell went and Seamus stood up quickly, grabbing his things and leaving in a rush. There was supposed to be a party held this Friday, just for the hell of it really, fifth years to seventh were the only ones invited. The Slytherins were planning it so who knew what kind of party it was going to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Potions class was terrible. Harry groaned and thumped his head off the desk as Snape drawled on and on about something he could care less about. He hated to admit it, but it would appear that the boy wonder . . . needed a damned tutor. He ripped a piece of parchment off and scribbled something on it, folding it into a bird and quickly blowing it towards a different Desk.

Draco raised his brow as the bird landed on his desk. He opened it up and rolled his eyes.

_Don't you dare mock me! I think I may need help later. I have no idea what he's saying! What the hell is a snoogleshwarkus?_

Draco sighed. It wasn't a _Snoogleshwarkus_, it was a sopohorous and it was used in sleeping potions. Wow, Potter really did need help. He watched his lover practically bang his head of his desk.

"Potter!" Came Snape's voice. "Do_ not_ dent my desks!"

"Sorry sir, but I think it's more likely that my head will dent before that." Harry mumbled sitting up. Ron and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks. Behind them Neville was looking worriedly at Seamus. Said brunette was slumping, head propped on his arms a distant look in his eyes. Snape growled at him.

"Mr. Finnigan . . ." There was not reply. "MR. FINNIGAN!" Seamus jumped, sitting up straight and the class snickered. Blue eyes looked up and his shoulders slumping again.

"Sorry sir." Snape blinked at the look in the other's eyes. The Irish man's voice was flat and he had a hollow look in the blue depths. He just didn't care anymore.

"Right." Snape said turning around. A sudden image flashed behind his eye lids. He knew what it was like to lose the one you wanted, mind you his died, but memory loss could be in the same boat. He supposed at least.

Everyone gaped. No house points were taken, no detention was given, just a 'right'. Seamus slumped back down, resting his head sideways on his arms. Neville sighed and patted the other's head before continuing the note. He would give him a copy later.

Class ended and Harry stepped out when he saw the pale blonde 'tying his shoe'. Pansy, Blaise and Nott all went up and ahead, leaving him behind. Not had tossed his arm around the young woman's waist, whispering in her ear, Blaise rolling his eyes.

"Hey." Harry mumbled as the blonde stood. Draco scowled and shoved him into a classroom door slamming it behind him. He grabbed the startled brunette's arms before slamming his against the door, attaching his mouth to the slim neck.

Harry's legs wobbled from the sudden assault. The blonde jammed his knee between the other's legs, biting down on the younger boy's pulse point. The brunette groaned and moved his head to the side, allowing his blonde to ravish him as he wished.

Draco ground his hips against the others, pulling away from the neck and attaching it to the others mouth. The kiss slowed down and became gentler, small swipes of tongue barely touching one another. Harry moaned and the older smirked. Harry was feeling sensual and loving today. _It's still fucking_ Draco told himself. _Even if Potter says its love making, Malfoy's don't make love!_

The brunette stroked the pale cheek, his other hand tangling in the blonde locks. He broke the kiss to trail across his lover's jaw and down his neck, a low sultry groan leaving the taller boys lips. It was a little awkward what with him being 5'5" and Draco being 6'1" but that didn't matter.

Both jumped when the bell went cursing.

"What do you have?" The blonde asked.

"Defence, you?"

"Same, skip with me." The blonde murmured against the shorter's lips. Harry gaped at him and shivered.

"As much as I would love to, I can't its Lupin." He said sighed when Draco huffed and pulled back. "Lunch remember?"

"Of course I do Potter. We're very late."

"Now whose fault is that?" Harry said voice raising an octave. Draco quirked a brow.

"Yours of course." He smirked and dashed out of the room, laughing as Harry chased him. They made it to the DADA room and quietly slipped in. Lupin looked up and narrowed his eyes. Harry knew that look very well.

"We so have detention." The blonde nodded in agreement before plopping down in the only two empty seats left. Remus gave Harry a stern look before turning back to the board, continuing with his lesson.

"I don't think he likes me." Draco mumbled, leaning slightly towards Harry. The brunette just shrugged and rested his hand just above the other's knee, squeezing it lightly. The blonde raised a brow but said and did nothing. Harry grinned and slid his hand up, curving it inwards to rest on the older's inner thigh.

He drew small patterns and lightly stroked, copying the note down off the board, Draco doing likewise. Although the blonde didn't say anything, Harry could tell the blonde was enjoying the small intimate touch. He knew this because of the small smile pulling at the corner of the others mouth. He didn't add pressure or slide up any higher, just lightly caressed his amused blonde.

When class ended they packed up both excited about lunch.

"Harry, Malfoy, a word." Or not. They groaned and walked over to Lupin. "I'll be quick. Don't disrupt my class next time please. And keep your hands to yourselves in all your classes. I may be your friend at headquarters but at Hogwarts I'm still your teacher."

"Sorry professor." Harry mumbled. He sighed and nodded, turning back to his desk. Both boys walked out of the room. Once the door shut Draco spun him around and pinned him to the wall, biting his neck. He pulled back, smirking and grabbing the younger's hand, dragging him down the hall, through the Great hall and out the front doors.

"Draco slow down!" The blonde just smirked and dragged him over to the lake and up the dock. From where they were they could see a few people along the water edge. The majority were attached at the lips, hands roaming. Harry raised his brow. Now he knew why the students left during lunch. Draco tipped his chin up and leaned down, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Sit with me Potter." Draco waved his wand, a blanket spreading along the dock. They sat and the blonde smiled, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to the others, nibbling on the lower one. "Mmm, been a long time."

"Since before the war." The brunette murmured. "I take it your topping?"

"Damn right Potter." The brunette yelped and he was shoved back, grey eyes boring down into him. Pale hands slid up his sides until it hit his underarms. He pushed up forcing Harry's arms to stretch out over his head. He ran his hands along the arms before pinning his wrists to the dock above the dark hair.

Harry groaned as Draco ground his hips down onto the other, dropping his head into the tanned neck, nipping at it. The brunette panted and pushed his chest up against the others.

"Nervous Potter?" Draco murmured into his ear before sitting up, straddling the others waist.

"Gee, let me think, we're about to fuck in front of how many people?"

"Don't get smart with me or I'll shove you in the lake." The blonde said glaring. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. The older let go of his wrists and ran his hand down the strong chest, opening the robe and popping the buttons on his shirt open. "Mmm, you look good under me love." Harry shivered.

The brunette sat up and Draco pulled the younger's tops off, running his hand down the bare arms, humming quietly to himself. He leaned down and attached his mouth to the other's nipple, biting down on it hard.

"AH! Fuck that hurt!" Harry smacked the other's arm glaring at the amused grin.

"You love it Potter. By the way, your scream made people look." As he was saying this he had taken off his robe and was unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Draco!" The brunette whined trying to push the other off.

"You promised Potter." Harry groaned and looked across the lake, Nott and Pansy gaping at them, Blaise and Daphne with their brow rose. Ron and Hermione were walking very quickly back up to the castle. Ginny was glaring whilst Dean pouted. Dennis and Noah were paying no attention whatsoever. A few others looked either anxious or disturbed.

"But I didn't think this many people would be here!" Green eyes shifted and looked up eyes widening. He looked at his boyfriend's bare chest, watching his hands slide down and unbuckled his belt. "Draco!" said boy rolled his eyes and pulled the belt loose, and placing it next to them. Harry groaned when the blonde shifted, grinding his arse down onto the others hardening shaft.

Draco smirked and popped his button open before reaching down and yanking Harry's belt off as well. "Calm down I'll keep our, well, my pants on." The blonde said with a smirk, popping the others button open and pulling the zipper down.

"Draco!" Harry growled out.

"What? We can't fuck if your pants are up. However if mine are up we have no issue, I can just pull it out and-"

"DRACO!" Said blonde jumped and blinked.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, making Harry jump. He smirked and slid further down the brunette, pulling his bottoms down with his. Harry let out a breath and closed his eyes, lifting his hips. The blonde grinned and pulled them down, yanking his shoes off in the process.

Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting some on his hands. Harry shivered in the cold October air and raised his knees, spreading his legs and squeezed his eyes shut. The older boy leaned forwards, blocking his brunette from the majority of the others before inserting a finger into him.

Harry panted and arched.

"I know." Draco murmured. He leaned back and threw his robe on before leaning forwards again, the material falling around both. Harry gave a grateful smile, the material shading him from everyone else. He reinserted his finger before adding the second. He scissored them and smirked down at the young man. He curved his fingers and tapped, a loud gasp leaving the shorter boy, back arching.

"Oh god!" Harry squeezed the strong biceps and panted as the third entered, stretching him slowly.

"This is really hot Potter." Said man just groaned, trying to ignore the people across the lake. "Mmm, this is gonna be good love." The brunette just nodded and took a deep breath as the other slathered the gel along his member before placing it at his entrance, pushing forwards.

Draco's head breached the young man and the grey eyed boy groaned, head dropping to the tanned shoulder, burying his nose in the slim neck. He continued to push forwards and moaned long and deep when he was fully sheathed. He bit the other's neck and pulled out, pushing back in slowly.

"G-go faster." Harry mumbled, panting. Draco snapped his hips forwards and Harry cried out, hands gripping the blonde locks. The older boy picked up his speed and moaned.

"Ah! Fuck this is, oh shit yes!" Grey eyes rolled and the taller panted, pulling back and attaching his lips to the others, slipping his tongue between the others teeth. Harry moaned and went to lift his legs to wrap around the others waist but stopped, remembering where they were. "Please do."

Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around the slim waist under the cloak. Draco pounded and the brunette hollered, his prostate being rammed into. "Oh god, oh god, close, close!"

"AH!" They jumped and slowly looked up locking eyes with shocked blue.

"Uh, C-Colin, Fred, George, uh, hi?" Harry blushed and pulled the blonde down against him, hiding his body. Draco raised his brow and shrugged, pushing his hips forwards. "DRACO! Knock it OFF!" The older rolled his eyes and stilled his movement, making sure he remained fully sheathed.

"Bad time I take it?" One of the twins asked an amused look in both of their eyes. Colin had a hand over his eyes and was breathing heavily. The four boys smirked at the unknowing blonde.

"You know." The five men jumped and faced another redhead who was leaning against a tree, lip, eyebrow and earrings visible. "Most _straight_ guys don't get turned on by watching two men fuck, right _Colin_?" Said boy blushed and gave a nervous laugh, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"Hey Alex." Fred said smirking. The younger redhead flushed and scowled, looking away.

"Whys is every one ga- FUCKING HELL!"

"Dude, Snape just swore!" Fred and George said laughing. Harry groaned and tried to hide under the blonde's cloak.

"Get out from my cloak or I'll move." Draco hissed at him. Snape looked green and at a loss for words.

"You wouldn't OH FUCK!" the older had pulled out and jammed his hips forwards striking the younger's prostate dead on, tanned back arching slightly. Colin whimpered and went to turn, bumping into something.

"Ah! Colin! You're on my _foot!" _said boy jumped back and peaked through his fingers looking at the taller brunette in front of him.

"S-Seamus right?" Said boy just sighed and nodded, looking away. "Can you bring me back to the common room, I uh, decided I don't want to look at the lake."

"Understandable." Snape drawled, back to his students. "As entertaining as it is to know you are the one in charge of taming Mr. Potter, I'd prefer it if you pulled out and had detention in _separate_ rooms, with _separate_ teachers neither of you with ME!"

"What are you fussing about now Snape? HOLY CRAP! HARRY!" The brunette whimpered at the angry voice. Fred and George beamed.

"Professor Lupin! Nice to see you!" the twins said clapping him on the back. He glared at them and they took a step back. "Or not."

"Harry, Malfoy, please detach yourselves this instance!" Remus said rubbing the bridge of his nose. From across the lake they heard the shrill laugh of Pansy Parkinson and they both scowled.

"B-But professor," Harry started, "I'm uh, not, really, dressed . . ." The DADA teacher groaned and turned around.

"Five minutes!" The moment he started to walk Draco thrust forwards, a gasp leaving Harry.

"Shh! Shut up Potter, I'm not pulling out till I've gotten off!" He forced his hips forwards faster and harder, the brunette's back arching as he cried out. Both began to pants, neither caring that the twins and Alex were still present, amused looks on two of their faces. Alex had his hand over his eyes, face beat red.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck Dray!" Harry's back arched again and he howled, clamping down on the older. Draco moaned deep in his chest as he released his seed into the smaller boy's body, collapsing on top of him. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling out and tucking himself back into his slacks.

He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling out and tucking himself back into his slacks. Draco sat up and handed Harry his boxers, smirking at the panting boy. They got dressed and Draco raised his brow and spoke up. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, now I've seen you two at it twice, I must say I'm quite entertained by your sex lives." Fred said smirking. George was smirking next to him; Alex still had a hand over his eyes, readjusting his robes.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have detention." Draco drawled, pulling his now dressed boyfriend off and thumping away. Alex groaned and sunk to the ground, leaning against the tree. He dropped his hand but kept his eyes closed almost as if concentrating.

Fred smirked and his brother and crouched down next to the shorter redhead before leaning forwards and grabbing hold of the ring between his teeth, rubbing his thumbs over the two on the younger's chest. Alex's eyes snapped open and his back arched, a moan escaping him.

"Dude, we're going to be removed personally if we don't go." George murmured, turning away from his brother. Fred groaned and pulled back, pouting slightly. He helped the green eyed man up and followed his brother out to the apparating point.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hmmm I feel like dedicating this chapter to Aurora and Michael you'll understand why you two :P**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus led his ex-lover into the common room before leading the young man to his dorm and giving him a small smile. "If you need anything let me know."

"Can you help me with a bit of homework?" Colin asked. The brunette gave a soft smile and nodded, taking a seat on the blonde's bed as said boy pulled out his work. They sat fairly close and it took almost all of Seamus' resistance not to hold his young man. "You've been really kind to me you know."

"I try." The Irish man murmured, reading something the other wrote, checking for his spelling errors. He felt lips press to his cheek and he closed his eyes. The taller cleared his throat, swallowing the lump and turned back to the other. "We should finish this work."

"I don't wanna work anymore. It's confusing, stupid and, Ooh! Photos!" Colin dived to the stack and Seamus' eyes widened. He grabbed the photos quickly and stuck them behind his back. "What the heck?"

"Trust me; you don't want to see these." The brunette mumbled, looking away.

"They're mine aren't they?" Seamus nodded. "Then give them back to me. I have a right to see!" The older sighed and handed the photos over watching the other's reaction.

Colin looked down at the moving picture in confusion. Then he realized it was two men grinding naked together. Then he recognized Seamus followed by- "HOLY SHIT!" He dropped the photos and blushed. The taller boy looked away, picking up the photos and putting it into a neat pile, clearing his throat again.

"Told you."

"Yea, sorry should have listened." The blonde said face scrunched up. He stiffened when he heard the other sniff and clear his throat again. The older was avoiding eye contact, holding the photos protectively to his chest. "Hey, look at me." The brunette shook his head. "Please?"

Seamus turned and looked at the younger, his eyes red rimmed, cheeks flushed slightly, a trail falling down his cheeks. He let out a cough to try and cover the sob without success.

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde murmured. Seamus looked away. "You really loved me didn't you?"

"Y-yeah I _do_." His voice cracked and the blonde flinched, looking away. He began to fiddle with the photos, glancing down once and a while. He felt a hand on his chin and let it turn him to face the other. Blue eyes locked and more throat clearing happened.

Seamus closed his eyes and let a long deep breath out through his nose. He stiffened when he felt lips press to his, eyes shooting open. Colin pulled back and gave him a small smile. The Irish man abruptly stood up.

"What did I do wrong? I thought that's what you wanted?" Colin said standing as well.

"But it's not what you wanted." Seamus hissed, hand grabbing the door knob.

"I'm sorry Seamus! I'm really sorry!" Colin yelled at him.

"Yea, whatever, I'll see you around lil one."

_~"I-I'm c-close Lil one, you c-can let g-go" Colin growled and slammed his hips forward, a pooling in his stomach beginning, he concentrated on Seamus' gasps and moans, making sure he hit the right spot.~_

_~Colin jumped when the fire place erupted. "Ready lil one?" The blonde grinned and smiled nodding. Quickly he hugged his mother and grandmother before carefully listening to the address Seamus spoke. Once he was gone, Colin stepped in and repeated it, nervousness running through his veins. ~_

_~"Missed you too Shay." A light nibble caused his eyes to slide closed and he tilted his head to the side. "I missed this." . . . "As did I lil one." He slid his hand down to draw invisible patterns on the thin thighs, continuing to move his mouth along the other's neck. ~_

_~"Colin?" He whispered, shaking him lightly. "Colin." The small boy shot up, eyes wide and yelped. "Hey, hey, it's alright lil one." The English boy turned towards the brunette and let out a sigh of relief. "Wanna talk about it? Sometimes that helps."~_

_~"Ok, ready for the blindfold?" He nodded. Seamus smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss before pulling back. "Lift your head lil one." He did as told and winked at Seamus before the material was brought over his eyes and ears, being tied behind his head. ~_

_~"Love you Shay.". . . "Love you too lil one."~_

The blonde bolted out his dorm door and down into the common room. He saw the back of the brunette's head as the portrait closed.

"SEAMUS!" he continued to sprint down the stairs and out the common room, the Irish man about thirty meters ahead. "SHAY!"

The brunette stopped halfway in a step, breath hitching. He closed his eyes and turned around just in time to be knocked onto his back, a blonde straddling his hips, mouth attached to his. Blue eyes widened as the smaller pulled back panting and trying to catch his breath.

"C-Colin, what are you- MMPH!" The blonde slammed his mouth back down, gripping the others robes. Seamus felt something wet hit his cheek and pushed the other back. "Cols! Why are you crying? And what are you doing?"

_~"Cols, come on, up ya get." Colin made a disapproved whine and nuzzled his nose into the others neck. ~_

_~"Shay?" . . . "Y-yeah Cols?" He didn't look up, but felt the other boys fingers reach across and touch the far side of his face, lightly turning it. "Look at me?" Seamus' eyes lifted up and met Colin's watching him bite his lip. The smaller boy shifted closer and tentatively leaned in, pulling back every once and a while before going forwards again. The older boy didn't move waiting for Colin to decide what would happen. Both their eyes darted to one another's lips, a mere inch away, but the younger kept moving slowly till the tips of their lips touched, foreheads together, both breathing heavily. ~_

_~"But why? It's only been three month Cols. we have plenty more to go-" . . . "I will not die a virgin dammit!" Seamus stiffened. "There is a damn war starting and I want to make love to my damn boyfriend before I die!"~_

_~ Seamus rested his hands on the other's hips helping to sturdy him. "Take your time Cols" The small boy nodded and pushed his weight down and blushed. "What's wrong?" . . . "Uh, I need help all my weight is down." Seamus laughed. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm small ok!"~_

_~"And I'm Bridget." He smiled and shook her hand as well. "Why don't you two head upstairs and we'll call you when supper's ready." . . . "Alright mum, come on Cols." He steered the younger lad around the corner, up the stairs and into a normal sized bedroom. ~_

_~"Shit, shit, shit, oh fuck Cols, Colin, Colin, fuck!" The young boy couldn't help the bubble of joy rise in him when the other chanted, beyond pleased at hearing his name. ~_

_~"Can I go to your house later?" The blonde asked, taking his hands off his ears and trying to ignore the sounds from his brother's room. . . "My parents aren't home tonight Cols-" . . . "That's the point. We can be as loud as we want." He whispered, pressing his lips to the brunette's ear, lightly nibbling it. ~_

_~"It's official. If you wake me up at 2 am again, were moving to China!" Colin chuckled and nodded, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Love you cols." . . . "I like ponies too." Seamus rolled his eyes and went to sleep, a small smile on his face. ~_

_~"COLIN!" Seamus appeared at the edge and let younger let out a relieved sob. "Hey, you alright? Come on, up on the bed." He helped the other onto the mattress and pulled the crying boy to his chest. "It's alright Cols, you're ok, and we're ok." The younger nodded. ~_

Colin let out a soft sob and attached his lips to the older's again before burying his head in the other's neck.

"Colin! What's wrong? Tell me, please!"

"I-I missed you!" Seamus stiffened, and looked down at the mop of blonde hair. "H-hold me Shay?" The brunette's eyes watered and he slipped his arms around the slim waist, pulling him close.

"D-do you remember?" The Irish man whispered. The younger sobbed and nodded against his chest. Seamus let out his own relieved cry followed by rolling them over and attaching his lips to the others before kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose and jaw, a small giggle leaving the younger.

Seamus pulled back and looked down into the other, a pleading look in his eyes. Colin seemed to understand and gave him a genuine smile.

"I love you Seamus Thomas Finnigan." Said man beamed at the other and lightly pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue between the smaller's teeth. Colin moaned and arched slightly, fisting his hands in the older man's hair.

"C-Colin?" Said boy broke the kiss eyes widening. Seamus moved off, a smile on his face. The young blonde pushed himself up walking quickly to the other before pulling his lookalike to his chest, kissing his cheek.

"Missed you Dennis." The younger beamed at the Irish lad over his older brother's shoulder and Seamus grinned at him.

"You remember then?" Dennis asked tentatively.

"Yes I remember. Now, I need to spend a little time with Shay, I think he earned it." The smaller boy nodded in agreement before tackling Noah in a hug and jumping up and down the other making small noises of protest. After all the blonde was still holding his as he jumped!

Colin smiled and Pulled Seamus back to the dorm, a confused look on the brunette's face. The young boy went straight to his lover's bed and laid on it, letting out a happy noise.

"Sorry, it's just something hadn't felt right the last few days; I think I missed your smell." Colin murmured before turning onto his side and patting the spot next to him. Seamus smiled and slid down next to him. He pulled the small boy to his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I've had a hard time sleeping too." The brunette mumbled.

"Hey Shay?" Said boy hmm-ed at him. "Can I have my pictures back later?" Seamus laughed.

"Of course Hun, anything you want."

"Really now? Anything?" The blonde grinned and pushed the older onto his back, straddling his legs.

"Yay! My kinky lover's back! I never thought I'd be so happy to have you being kinky!" Colin laughed and beamed down at him.

"I'm proud of you Shay." Colin whispered, grabbing the other's tie to play with.

"Why's that?" Seamus watched the nimble fingers slide up the fabric before loosening the not slightly.

"I didn't remember you and you didn't push me. Hell, when I tried to come on to you, you wouldn't let me. It means a lot to me to know that I can trust you with that." Seamus gave a shy, nervous grin and jumped when the door opened. Harry looked up and his eyes widened.

"Why do I always walk in on you two? Wait, does he-?" The green eyed man asked. Seamus gave a giant smile and nodded his head frantically, Colin chuckling at him. Said boy pulled the tie off the older's neck and dropped it to the floor.

"Say bye, bye Seamus, I'm closing the curtain now." The blonde said smirking. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bye Harry!" Colin yanked the curtain closed and silenced it before quickly attaching their mouths. He ran his hand down the older's chest, popping the buttons on the way, lips and teeth nipping the other's neck, small mewls leaving the 18 year old man.

Colin sat back and pulled his own cloak off. Seamus reached over and slowly undid the blonde's dress shirt for him, pushing it off the broadening shoulders. The brunette leaned forwards and covered one of the other's nipples with his mouth, flicking his tongue around the bud. Colin moaned and arched, hand fisting in the brunettes hair.

"H-how long has it technically been Shay?" The younger whispered, massaging the other's scalp, his own head tossed back.

"Nine months lil one. Nine months." Seamus said before biting the nipple hard. Colin's back arched and he tugged the growing strands, calling out. "Well, looks like you still enjoy a good bite." The younger nodded frantically and panted. Seamus turned them around, gently placing the smaller onto his back and hovering above him. He leaned down and closed his eyes, lightly kissing the tip of the other's nose, smiling down at him.

"Make love to me Shay?" Colin whispered a pleading look in his eyes.

"Alright Cols." The brunette sat up and pulled the rest of his shirt off before undoing his bottoms and yanking them down, tossing the articles at the end of the bed. When he looked over Colin already had his bottoms off and was smirking up at him. "Sneaky lil bastard aren't you?"

"You know it and you love it." The blonde mumbled at him.

"That I do." Seamus leaned down and pressed their naked bodies flush together, moaning deep in his chest at the contact. The young boy beneath him gasped and grabbed his biceps, arching slightly. The Irish man shot his arm out and summoned a bottle of lube, pushing off the smaller to spread the flexible legs and kneeling between them. He lubed up his member and his fingers. He pressed the tip of one of his digits to the smaller entrance.

"Ready Colin?" The blonde nodded and Seamus pushed his finger forwards, eyes rolling at the heat consuming it. "Oh god, nine months of nothing up there made it a hell of a lot tighter." Colin hissed as the second digit was added, the brunette giving him a worried glance.

"I'm fine Shay, please don't stop, I just need to get used to it alright?" The blonde said, lightly stroking the other's arm. Seamus nodded and scissored his fingers before slipping in the third. He slowly worked his fingers until he felt the other was ready, ignoring the pleas from his blonde to hurry up.

The brunette leaned over the younger lad and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, giving him a small smile before pushing forwards, breaching the younger. Colin hissed and chuckled when the other waited for him. After a few minutes Seamus was seated to the hilt, head in the crook of the other's neck, one hand on the slim thigh, keeping it spread open and the other by the blondes head, resting on his forearm.

"You can move." Colin whispered into the taller's ear, kissing it sweetly. Seamus moaned and pulled out, slowly pushing back in. He set a slow steady pace picking up the speed when the younger asked. Then it happened. "FUCK! There! Oh gods!" A pale back arched and nails dug into a tanned back, moaning loudly. "Fuck me Seamus fuck me!"

The brunette let out a strangled sound and pulled back before snapping his hips forwards, sweat gathering along their bodies. Colin moaned and pushed down, meeting the other's thrusts, the bundle of nerves being abused repetitively until he felt dizzy with need.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Colin's back arched and Seamus panted, hands sliding down the sweat slicked side and gripping the younger's hips, forcing himself to thrust harder and faster. He let out his own round of moans and cursed. The nails dragged down his back and he hissed, watching the pleasure in his blonde's face. He knew the moment Colin was getting close, how his eyes squeezed tighter, teeth clenched, and his head tossed slightly.

"Oh gods." The brunette barely even registered the words spilling from his own lips as he felt the familiar boiling in his stomach. Colin's moans got louder and louder, back arching and panting before he screamed, back stiffening before convulsing against him, a sticky substance hitting their chests.

Colin yelled and clamped down on this lover, a strangled cry leaving the plump lips. They collapsed and panted tangled in each other's limbs, hair sticking to their faces as they caught their breaths.

"Fuck Colin that was amazing." The brunette mumbled into the neck, moving his hips, just enough to slip out of the other, the blonde hissing slightly.

"Something tells me I may have trouble walking tomorrow." Colin mumbled. Seamus chuckled at him and rolled over, smiling when the blonde plopped his head in the crook of his neck, partially on the pillow, one arm and leg thrown over the older man. The taller smiled and pulled the young boy to him, holing the boy as close as he could, smiling gleefully. Finally things could go back to normal between them. He really missed Colin.

Seamus found it funny that Ron thought all those times at the beginning of the year he had been shagging Colin. Most of the time they we're just cuddling or doing homework. Once and a while they had jerked each other or sucked one another off; but they hadn't actually shagged in a long time.

He smiled and kissed the blondes forehead, even puffs of breath against his neck helping him fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Noah raised his brow and watched his mate jump up and down again and again. The older blonde was talking quickly to one of his other friends, said friend looking slightly queasy at the bouncing boy. The shorter's friend made a lame excuse about needing to go and do _laundry_. Dennis raised his brow but said nothing, turning back to the younger sandy blonde boy.

"You're making me nauseous babe." Noah said with amusement. Dennis pouted and stopped jumping. He launched himself forwards, laughing when the other 'eeped' and buried his head in the taller's chest. Noah's voice had dropped and he was really starting to fill out nicely.

He still didn't eat as much as the other boys his age did but ate plenty anyways. He was getting stronger and his shoulders had broadened as well. Dennis learned some interesting things about him what with them practically being married and all.

Noah was allergic to _everything_. From bees and pollen to trees, grass, dust, smoke, peanut butter _and_ chocolate too! That disappointed him a little. There were very few chocolates he could eat and most were homemade.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Noah murmured, pulling the other closer.

"Oh, just weaving wool." Dennis sighed. The younger raised his brow but said nothing. He kissed the top of the blonde's head before turning to have a walk with him through the gardens . . . well, the green house anyways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred and George tried their best to hide their amusement. They watched as Alex and Danny sat, screaming at each other over a game of chess. Danny was convinced her twin was cheating because he had managed to take out _every_ piece except her king.

"It's not my fault you suck at chess!" The redhead spat at her.

"Vell if you vouldn't cheat I vould 'ave von!" Danny growled standing.

"I don't cheat!"

"You're a _Slytherin_ you all cheat!" Fred and George winced and Alex stood abruptly.

"And you're a stuck up bitch 'o zinks she knows every little fucking detail about every bloody zing! Vell news flash, you don't!" The green eyed boy turned and she glared.

"Vous êtes juste fou parce que Fred ne vous aime pas la façon vous le voulez à!"**(1)** They watched Alex stiffen and his breath hitched. Fred's brow rose when he heard his name.

"Fuck you." The male Anderson hissed before turning and stalking out the burrows back door. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat from the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley stared in confusion.

Bill was over with Fleur and said girl turned and smacked the other French woman outside the head.

"Vut zey 'ell is vong vis you? Vy vould you tell 'im zat! Especially vis 'is 'istory?" Danny glared and shoved past her older cousin, going out the opposite door that Alex left from.

"Uh, ok, what did I miss? I know I heard my name . . ." Fred mumbled looking around. Fleur sighed and shook her head.

"It's not vor me to say. It's up to 'im to tell you."

"Do you know where he would go?" The older twin asked.

"Probably 'ome." Fred nodded and headed to the floo, calling out the young Lord's home, George heading out the door after Danny.

Fred stepped out and shifted uncomfortably in the spacious area. He heard a 'pop' and jumped, looking down at a house elf.

"Hello, how may Winnie assist you?"

"Uh, can you take me to Alex?" Fred asked. The house elf looked at its hands.

"Lord Alex does not wish for company. Lord Alex is being bad again . . . if Lord Anderson were still here he would punish Lord Alex for his act of self loathing." The small elf said glaring at the floor.

"Look, either take me to him or I'll yell down every hallway till I find him. I'm sure the portraits would be very pleased." The small creature's eyes widened dramatically and she grabbed his sweater before disappearing with a crack.

"Lord Alex?" Winnie called nervously, Fred next to her.

"Vut do you vant?" The Weasley shivered at the accent.

"Winnie tried to make him go sir, but he would not! He threatened to wake the portraits!"

"Vell, 'oo is it?" Alex grumbled. Fred whispered his name to the elf.

"Fred Weasley sir." Said man heard a muffled '_fuck_' and a clank followed by more cursing as something shattered.

"Stupid vase!" Alex looked around frantically before giving up and summoning his black jumper, quickly yanking it on. He stepped out and locked his eyes with the blue ones of his guest. "Thank you Winnie, you may leave." There was a crack and Alex huffed walking around his room and to his wardrobe, pulling it open and shifting through it.

"I came to see how you were doing." The older said, walking up to the other.

"Well I'm fine so you can leave now." The shorter turned away from his clothes and headed to a glass door, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony, the cold crisp air hitting him quickly.

"Well I'm not convinced yet." Fred said staying where he was. Alex sighed, and walked back into his room. He went to walk past the other but Fred lightly grabbed his arm. Alex cried out and yanked his arm back, holding it protectively to his chest. The taller gave him a quizzical look and glanced down at his own hand doing a double take.

"A-are you _bleeding_?" Blue eyes searched the other and Alex stayed quiet, blocking the doorway to his washroom. "Ok, what the hell's going on?"

"Just leave me alone!" the green eyed boy yelled. Fred growled and walked forwards, grabbing Alex's right upper arm, the redhead squirming and complaining all the while. Fred had a good idea of what he was going to see but he wanted to be sure. He leaned back trapping the smaller between his back and the wall, squeezing Alex's upper arm between his and his side. Gently he pulled the sleeve up and blanched looking away.

The younger stopped struggling and a quiet sob wracked his body. Fred pushed away from the other and pulled the green eyed man's hoodie off, pulling him to his chest. Alex gripped the other's blue sweater and whimpered into his shoulder.

Fred never asked, he knew that the smaller would tell him in due time. He led the boy to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard and pulling the other to his chest. He glanced back down at the bleeding arm and frowned deeply. He could see scars that appeared to be quite old and one that were slightly newer, probably done a few months before the war, then today's.

"What did Danny say to you to make you this upset?" Fred whispered, pressing his lips to the red strands.

"You'd only agree and I don't need that right now."

"Come on, give me a chance. If I do agree, I'll let you take a shot at me." Fred said grinning. Alex sighed and sat up, turning away.

"She told me the only reason I'm mad is because you don't love me the way I love you." Green eyes shifted and closed as the other stiffened behind him. He felt arms wrap around his mid section and a kiss placed to his pulse point on his neck.

"I don't know if I love you, but I know I like you a lot." Fred mumbled into the neck, eyes closed and lightly nipping the skin beneath his mouth. Alex's breath hitched and he turned, startling the other.

"R-really?" The older nodded at him. Green eyes watered and he leaned forwards, barely touching their lips together. Fred leaned in and claimed the younger's mouth, sliding his tongue in quickly, shivering when he hit the ring. Both moaned and slowly pulled apart. Alex gave a soft smile and leaned back into the embrace, slowly allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

He felt someone running warm water over his arm at some point but promptly passed right back out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry." Lupin said, sitting on the desk next to the young man. "You should really know better than this! You're of legal age by now I should think to be able to realize that sexual intercourse in public places is not permitted!" The brunette scrunched up his nose when his professor stated the last bit.

"Sorry sir." Lupin just nodded and stood, motioning for Harry to leave. The young man had 'helped' him organize his classroom along with writing a two foot essay on why you should not have sex outside or anywhere public. He felt utterly humiliated. He was going to have to have a talk with Draco later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco scowled and walked out of Mr. Flitwhick's class, thumping down the hall. He looked around and sighed knowing that there was only a half hour left until curfew. This gave him _just_ enough time to get to his common room unless he ran-

"Draco!" – Which he was going to have to. The blonde turned and sighed.

"Yes Potter?" Grey eyes locked with green. He recognised the slight tinge of anger, fear and lust in the deep irises of his lover's eyes and features.

"Look, as lovely as it is for us to shag I'd-"

"I know Potter. No more outdoor sex." The blonde looked slightly put out and Harry flinched.

"Well we can still do it outside, just, not where anyone can see. Or we can go to Hogsmeade this coming weekend and shag in an empty ally way." The brunette offered. The blonde thought about this smirking when he realized that this was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Soon would be quidditch!

"Alright Potter, deal. But I get to snog you wherever I want."

"You can do that anyways! You put a _binding spell on me!_" The blonde gave a nervous laugh and leaned down, brushing his lips to the others.

"Sorry love, promise not to do it again!" Draco spun and jogged down the corridor laughing, Harry sputtering behind him.

"You bloody tosser! You can't do it a seco- yeah he's not listening." The boy wonder sighed and headed back to his dorm, Hermione giving him a lecture on being late followed by how lucky he was that they didn't expel him or Draco.

He stepped into his room and gave a small smile as he caught Seamus' almost dopey smile. He was sitting against the head bored, Colin's head resting on his chest, more than defiantly passed out. Both were shirtless with the curtains pulled slightly and blankets drawn up. Harry could only assume they were O'natural underneath.

He climbed under his own blankets and drew the curtains, drifting off quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry moaned as dream Draco slid his hands up his legs and pulled his boxers down. A pale hand ran along his chest and lips pressed to a nipple.

Green eyes shot open and he looked down at the grinning blonde. "Draco!" he hissed at him, whacking his arm.

"It's alright _Harry,_ I silenced the bed." The older boy crawled up and hovered over the smaller one.

"That's not the- MMPH!" He glared at the blonde, refusing to allow the tongue access into his mouth. The older actually _whined_ at him and he rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to the other, allowing their tongues to dance. "This isn't a good idea Draco." The blonde sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Fine, we can . . . cuddle." The older said shifting. Harry's eyes widened and he grinned, plopping his head down on the strong chest, a content sigh leaving him. Draco was out like a light well before Harry and the brunette couldn't stop the chuckle at that fact.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The young man groaned and moved closer to the heat, breathing in the campfire smell of the warm . . . body . . . pressed to . . . him . . . what? He went to sit up but the arm around his waist pulled him back down.

"Calm your hormones Al, it's just me." Fred whispered into his hair. Green eyes shifted and blinked at the bandages around his right arm. He looked away feeling slightly ashamed and embarrassed but grateful as well.

"It started when I was about nine. Noah would have been six at the time." Alex murmured into the others chest. "My father started to punish me for things that went wrong. I was the first male Anderson in 18 generations to be gay. Even that young I knew it, we all did. I always hung with the girls more, used to give them clothing advice and everything."

"You were nine and giving clothing advice?" Fred asked smirking.

"Yea, shut up. When I was thirteen I started . . . mutilating my arm. Dad kept trying to force women on me, trying to make me straight. Noah was ten and showing signs of being gay also. He blamed that part on me. Noah still doesn't know what I went through and In all honesty I should be afraid of men, but I'm not . . . well, just grown men with dark hair and green eyes . . . good thing I'm older than Potter!"

"What do you mean you should have been scared of men?" The older asked, leaning back to get a better look at the other. Alex sat up and sighed.

"I'm sure you can put two and two together. Mum never knew. Lord knows she wouldn't have been able to stop it. It was later that night that I first attempted suicide, almost succeeded. James found me; he was 16 at the time. He and my eldest sibling Anasks, who was 21, took me to Saint Mungos. After that it became almost an addiction. I would see how much I could bleed before I felt dizzy and they would stop the bleeding.

"Dad walked in on it one time. Needless to say he made sure I didn't stop the bleeding by myself. Had to sit and wait for it to stop. I don't remember much but I know I passed out. Then he found out I was a Veela and that my mate was a boy. At least he never met him. That would have been disastrous." Alex turned to the other and gave a soft smile.

"I rebelled against him when I hit fourteen, got my piercings and even a few tattoos. I use glamour to hide them though. I don't regret getting them, I love them. Most people don't want to see it though."

"Can I see?" Fred asked sitting up. Alex realized then that he had been stripped down to his boxers, the other also only clad in his own undergarments. Alex nodded and turned his back to him, waving his arm.

The majority of his left arm was covered in some weird pattern. On his back was a cross that has pierced through a dragon's back. Underneath were dates. The first said CDA: April 18th-1984- June 9th-1986. The second read, JPA: Feb 19th-1976- may 7th- 1997. The third and final said AVD: April 29th-1952- June 18th- 1997.

"Connor, James and my mother' birth and death dates." Alex said turning back to the other.

"Oh." Fred murmured feeling awkward.

"Thanks by the way."

"Why?" blue eyes asked in confusion. Alex lifted his right bandaged forearm. "Oh, yea, no problem really, does it hurt at all?"

"Not really no. As bad as it sounds I'm supposed I'm just used to it." The younger said shrugging, continuing to avoid eye contact. Fred reached out and turned the shorter's face to his before leaning in and biting the lip ring. Alex laughed and pressed his lips forwards against the others. The older boy let go of the ring and opened his mouth, eyes sliding shut and tongue running along the others lips, moaning when their wet muscles brushed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Vous êtes juste fou parce que Fred ne vous aime pas la façon vous le voulez à! = you're just mad because Fred doesn't love you the way you want him to!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just so you all know I do have a website with all my stories . . . its kinda crappy but I like it :D it has all my Harry Potter ones and my Maximum Ride(Written 2-3 years ago so kinda shitty compared to my stuff now . . .) one as well. If you want check it out, if not then don't :P **_

danosfanfictionca .webstarts.

_**Any who! Enjoy!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Harry smirked and looked around the hogshead. It was wonderful being of age in Hogsmeade. He could have alcohol now! Beside him, Draco was sneering and arguing with Nott who was sitting across from Draco. Why he still hung with him after what he did to Malfoy, the brunette would never know. Next to Nott Parkinson was pouting as her boyfriends hissed back and forth with the platinum blonde.

Beside Harry Mione was next to the window, then Ron, Then Harry and Draco and Colin and Seamus was on the end of the isle. Across from him was Dennis followed by Noah, Nott, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise who was next to the window across from Hermione.

Pansy rolled her eyes and caught Harry's eyes, both of them sighing. Nine shot glasses were delivered to the table and the green eyes male and pug nose girl were the first to knock theirs back. Draco raised a brow.

"Stressed Potter?"

"Only cuz you keep arguing." The brunette murmured. He yelped when Draco flicked him, eyes narrowed.

"If you paid attention to what we were arguing about maybe you'd join in, or notice that the Weasel and Blaise are even in." Harry blinked and turned to Ron.

"Quidditch mate, the best teams. I still think it's the Chudley Cannons." There were disapproving sounds around the table.

"I like the Harpies for female teams." Pansy said offhandedly.

"Really? Me too! Ginny is thinking about becoming a seeker for them!" Everyone stopped and slowly turned to the bushy haired girl. "Ok so we bonded . . . remember? You learn things when your tongue is down someone's throat."

"GAH! MIONE!"

"Oh get over it Ronald. I snogged your sister, big deal." She rolled her eyes at the others staring at her. Three more drinks came but were non alcoholic. Colin's birthday wasn't until October 15th, five days away. Dennis and Noah were only fifteen so they couldn't drink for a while yet.

"I like the Sumbawanga Sunrays" Blaise said shrugging. The conversation started again

"I personally prefer that Vratsa Vultures." Draco said un-amused.

"Oh of course you do! Anything to do with Vikki!" Ron yelled. Hermione had gone into fantasy land and the redhead's mouth dropped. Noah chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My uncle is one of the beaters for Quiberon Quafflepunchers." Noah stated. Their eyes widened.

"Dude! Does he have to wear France's team's fluorescent pink robes too?" Nott said laughing.

"Yes and he also has one hell of a right hook so watch your mouth." Noah said glaring.

"Ooh, Whatcha gonna do pretty boy?" Dennis sighed and crossed his arms. Noah smirked.

"I'd injure you but then I would be removed and sent back to the school, and I'm having a . . . mostly . . . lovely time on my date." Noah said turning and kissing the side of Dennis' head. Said boy blushed and leaned on the taller's shoulder.

"I still can't believe you'd date that." Theo mumbled. They all jumped and slowly turned to Noah as a low grumble emitted through his mouth, teeth barred, eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Noah?" The growl got slightly louder and Dennis tried again. "IGGY!" The sandy blonde jumped and turned to face the shorter.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling his mate close and whispering in his ear. Dennis blushed and nodded, standing up. Noah _accidentally_ elbowed Nott in the face as he got up, following the younger. Draco and Seamus snorted and Theo cried out, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Oops, sorry, I guess your face just . . . got in the way." The young Anderson turned on his heel, wrapping an arm around the boy who came up to his shoulder and escorting him out of the pub. Seamus chuckled and pulled his blonde close.

"Wanna get our own booth? Or Alley way?"

"SHAY!" Colin whacked his arm, face going beat red before surprising everyone. "At least let me finish my drink!" He downed it and stood. "Ok, which alley?" They all blinked and Seamus' eyes widened.

"Kinky prat." He mumbled before standing up and dragging the shorter out the door, practically attached at the mouth before they even left.

"Well, that was interesting." Mione murmured, sighing and sipping her shot. Pansy looked at Nott's bleeding nose and snorted.

"Hey! You're my girlfriend; you're supposed to be supportive!" The Italian man howled at her. She stood and leaned on him slightly.

"Not when you piss off a Veela Hun. I'll be at the gift shop; I saw a necklace I wanted there earlier. Now move and let me out." They all laughed and Pansy flicked him and left. He growled and got up following her. Now all that was left was Daphne, who was fidgeting, Blaise who looked bored as hell, Draco who was examining his nails, Harry who was talking aimlessly with Ron and Hermione who had just ordered another shot. They blinked at her.

"What? I know my limit and one more shot won't kill me." She huffed. A blonde brow rose.

"Not at the speed you drink It., took you fifteen minutes to finish one!" The shot was put in front of her and she smirked at Draco before knocking it back, all the other's mouth dropping. She didn't even flinch as she swallowed. No, she _smirked_ at them.

"Mione, Hun, I don't know if I should be worried, scared or turned on!" Ron practically yelled.

"Ew! Weasel I do _not_ need to know what you get off to!" Draco growled at him, scrunching up his face. Blaise sighed and slipped out with Daphne. Draco stood and moved to their previous spots, casting a charm to shorten the table. Harry followed and sat next to him.

"So Granger, have you read that book I leant you yet?"

"You lent her a book?" Green eyes widened. He was beyond glad to know that his lover and Mione were getting along, but Ron and Draco still despised one another and something told him that would never change.

"Yes! And it was absolutely fascinating!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and green orbs sparkled with an idea. Malfoy jumped.

"POTTER!" Harry just grinned at him and squeezed, grey eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Dammit! Can you _not?_"

"I'm sure I couldn't but I want to. I'm bored come play with me Dray. . ."

"Potter are you . . . tipsy?" Harry grinned. Whilst waiting at the bar for the others to show he had three shots out of boredom, then two at the table.

"Nooooo! I think I'm drunk actually . . ." The others mouths dropped and the brunette grinned, plopping his head on the pale boy's shoulder.

"Harry! That's extremely ire-"

"Shut up Mione! I'm stressed enough as it is! I don't see _you_ 'aunted with memories of _KILLING_ peo-hick-ple." They just stared at him and the brunette shifted. "Come play?"

"No Potter. I should probably get some water in you and send you off to bed."

"Try coffee!" Ron suggested, Hermione whacked his head.

"That's just a myth!" The redhead's face made a small 'O' and he blushed, ears going red. Harry laughed and grabbed his stomach.

"I l-love how your e-earssssss go red! Haaaaa!" He took in a gulp of air and Draco looked at him a little disturbed.

"Come Potter, bed."

"Mmm, sounds good!" he murmured, Grey eyes widened.

"NO! That's not what I-MMPH! POTT-MPH" He growled and pushed the other off, holding him at arm's length. "Knock it off! Jeez, remind me never to get you drunk!" The brunette just grinned at him. The blonde finally convinced him to leave and it took them nearly an hour to get back to the damn castle what with the brunette laughing and tripping over the 'evil air' as he put it.

At one point he stepped on his shoelace and Draco let go, allowing him to fall, an amused smile on his face. Harry had pouted and the blonde helped him back up. The brunette was much more careful the remainder of the way.

"Shh!" He slurred attempting to sneak past Snape, a _giggle_ leaving him. Draco rolled his eyes and sneered at his professor. "Quiet!" Harry practically screamed in the blonde's ear causing him to flinch. "He could hear us!" Snape just raised his brow.

"It's not even worth my trouble." The greasy man murmured turning and heading back to the dungeons. It took a while to get Harry into the common room, the younger students gaping, and into his bed. As soon as the dark hair hit the pillow, the brunette was out like a light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis smirked as his possessive boyfriend yanked him into an old abandoned shop. He yelped when he was slammed against the brick wall inside the dirty area and shivered when the younger let out a low deep growl before attaching his teeth to the older's neck.

The shorter boy moaned and bucked his hips, a wave of heat rushing over him. It appeared that Nott really pissed the Veela off. That was alright, angry Veela sex was always really, _really_ good. Nimble fingers slid under his shirt and dragged it up before detaching his mouth from the others neck and yanking the material off.

A low growl emitted from the younger man and he ground his hips into the other, forcing a gasp and a groan from the plump lips. Dennis bit his lip and dropped his head to the taller's shoulder, shivering slightly. Noah grabbed his wand and pointed behind himself, casting a cleaning spell and another that made the ground softer before leading his blonde over there.

He carefully laid him down and reattached himself to the shorter's neck, biting at it harshly, unforgiving. Dennis pulled the other's head up, both panting and attached their lips, grinding into one another.

There was a loud bang from the back and the stiffened slowly looking towards the dark area.

"U-uh, Noah? I'm a l-little creeped out right now . . ." The younger murmured, holding the other close. There was another loud bang and Noah quickly stood up, dragging Dennis with him

"Agreed, let's just . . . go." The taller boy grabbed the discarded shirt and led the younger out, putting him in front so that if worst came to worst the shorter could get out before him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin laughed when Seamus tripped over the garbage can creating a loud echoing clang.

"Shut up." Seamus murmured, slamming the other up against the wall, flinching when another garbage can fell over, an ear piercing 'bang'. Colin snickered and kissed the older's shoulder before bending down and biting the nub under the Hogwarts dress shirt.

The older boy groaned and dropped his hands to the shorter's belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling his pants down. Colin yelped as the cold air hit his erection. He gripped the older's biceps and shivered. The brunette helped him step out of his bottoms before the blonde undid the other's slacks, sliding them and his boxers just past his arse, pulling the thick erection free.

The blonde grinned and spread his legs slightly, giving the older an innocent look. Seamus groaned and reached in his cloak pocket, pulling out his wand and casting a quick lube spell, spreading it along his three fingers.

The brunette panted and sat on his knees, pushing the younger's legs further apart before looking up and slowing sliding his longest finger in, sticking his tongue out to lap at the pre cum gathering on the shorter's member. Colin moaned as a second finger slipped in, the warm mouth engulfing the head of his shaft, sucking lightly.

Pale hands tangled in brown locks, panting harshly, and let out a strangled cry when the fingers hooked, hitting his prostate.

"Please Shay!" The blonde said withering slightly. "Oh gods please!"

"Not yet babe, I still have one more alright?" the older murmured causing the younger to pout. The third finger slipped in, a hiss leaving the other. He worked his digits in, deep throating the younger. Colin convulsed, mouth dropping in a silent scream. "Alright lil one." Seamus stood up and shivered at the powerful lust filled gaze. He lifted the younger up, pressing him against the brick wall, his pale legs wrapping around the older's waist as he lined up.

Colin groaned as the other bent his knees and pushing up, the head of his leaking shaft pressing into the other, breaching him. The younger panted as the taller took his time, his head on the crook of the blonde's neck, biting lightly. Both let out a long low moan when he was finally seated. He waited a few minutes until his beautiful blonde nodded.

Seamus pulled out and started a slow steady rhythm, shaking slightly.

"Please Shay, h-harder." The brunette nodded and snapped his hips up, both crying out. He picked up the speed and pressed the younger's hips into the wall harder, aiming for the shorter's prostate, panting and shivering at the contrast of the cold weather and the heat between them.

Colin moaned at the sheer intensity, clawing at the older's cloak, head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, so good Shay, ah! Fuck me!" Seamus moaned and snapped his hips up harshly groaning as his own head fell back. The first flakes of snow fell and both shook, a small smile crossing their faces. It was beautiful and romantic. Well as romantic as fucking against a wall could be.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" Seamus whispered, pressing his lips to the other's gently, continuing at a medium pace. Colin blushed and grinned. Blue eyes rolled as the younger's prostate was hit again moaning the other's name appealingly.

"Oh, I'm getting close Shay, ah! You make me feel so damn amazing." This time the Irish man flushed and grinned, thrusting up harder and faster, ripping a surprised scream from the other. The blonde groaned and shivered moaning on every thrust. Seamus felt the slight boil in the pit of his stomach and sped up going as fast and hard as he could.

"T-touch yourself." The brunette moaned out. Colin whimpered and reached down, grasping his shaft and jerking it quickly in time with the other's thrusts.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh yes Seamus, Shay, shay, shay, shay, ah, ah, ah! Fuck oh god yes, yes, YES!" Colin exploded between their bodies, a loud scream swallowed up by the older's mouth, said man thrusting a few more times before panting and shooting his seed into the younger, breathing heavily against his shoulder. Both moaned and sighed the brunette kissing the shorter's cheek and smiling. He pulled back and locked eyes with the half lidded ones of his lover.

"You're so beautiful, even with snow in your hair." Seamus whispered against parted lips.

"You're very captivating yourself. And I'm cold." Seamus laughed and pulled out. He tucked himself back in and helped the other get dressed. He wrapped a strong arm around the other's waist, kissing his forehead. The older took off his robe and with quite a bit of fussing, managed to place it on the younger's shoulders. He wrapped his arm back around the other's waist and helped him walk.

He brought the younger to the sweet shop and bought him a few things, a warm fuzz filling his stomach as the younger's eyes lit up a large smile on his face, jumping up and down slightly. Seamus smiled at the younger's childish behaviour, allowing the blonde to pull him around the place.

"Hey I've gotta stop off somewhere, ah, Hermione and Ron are over there, can you tell them that I'll be right back?" Seamus whispered. "They'll understand." Colin nodded and kissed his boyfriend walking over to the others and watching the brunette leave.

"Hey Colin, find anything you like here?" Hermione asked smiling. Colin nodded and proceeded to show her the sweets he wanted. He also felt the need to inform her that he refused to allow Seamus pay for everything. Hermione smiled and nudged Ron, smirking at the thought of what the blonde's boyfriend was up to.


	10. Chapter 10

As a _**special request**_ I have started a _**one or two**_ shot involving _**Alex and Colin**_ (Alin) I hope you will enjoy it and I shall post it soon-ish . . . whenever I actually finish it. . .

And I have decided to call _**Fred and Alex . . . Frex**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, _**Fred/Alex**_ and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus walked into the small shop and up to the counter.

"Hello sir, and how may I help you?" A nice lady asked, ogling him a little too obviously.

"Ah yes, I'm here to pick up an item I had purchased a last week." The lady nodded.

"And your name?"

"Seamus Finnigan." The brunette said. She looked under the desk.

"Ah! Here it is!" She stood up and handed the box over. The brunette opened it and smiled. It was perfect. "Your lady is very lucky." She swooned. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Actually I think _he_ makes me very lucky." He turned and left, snorting at her shocked face. He slid the present into his pocket and headed back to the shop, the group back together standing out front. Dennis, Noah, Draco and Harry were all waiting along with Ron, Hermione and his amazing lover.

"I got you some!" Colin said jumping up and down. Seamus laughed and the others smiled, a few 'awe's' running through the group.

"You ate some didn't you?" the Irish man asked, trying to contain his amusement. The blonde continued to bounce and nodded rapidly. He stopped jumping and swayed. Seamus grabbed his arm before he could topple over, taking the bags from his boyfriend.

"Heh, dizzy." Colin said smiling sheepishly. The older boy rolled his eyes and headed out with the rest of the group, starting back to the castle, one hand on his beloveds waist, the other fondling the box in his pocket.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sat down next to his lover and kissed the pale cheek, a small smile tugging at the corners of the blonde's mouth. They linked their hands together as they sat out by the frozen lake. Next to Harry was Ron and Hermione, beside her was Seamus and Colin, next to Colin was Dennis and Noah. Noah was next to Blaise and Daphne who was next to Pansy and Nott. Nott completed the circle, sitting next to Draco.

They all sighed and gave small smiles. From the front doors professor McGonagall gave a tight lipped smile. If Dumbledore could see the house unity they had created, he would be beyond proud. She could almost feel the twinkle in his eye as he would smile and raise a glass of pumpkin juice. She could only hope that wherever he was, his lover was with him.

She watched Seamus kiss his blonde's temple and nuzzle his neck, the younger laughing and trying to push the other off. She had given him permission the previous week to go to a shop and place an order after he told her what it was. McGonagall could only wish the best. She just knew Colin would love it.

Her eyes landed on the least likely couple . . . Hermione and Ron. . . Just kidding. She smiled at the young boys. Draco was lying on the ground, head cradled in the brunettes crossed legs. The tanned hand played with the platinum locks laughing with his friends every once and a while as the blonde began to drift.

They had casted a spell forcing the snow around them to disappear and she smiled at their sheer will to be together. McGonagall could only hope for their spirit to travel along the rest of the school. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You stupid moron!" Harry yelled, throwing a cushion at Draco.

"Hey! Careful! You're going to break something!" Hermione called, catching the vase but spilling water on her. Green eyes narrowed and the blonde scowled. They were in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, Seamus sitting with Colin on his lap, covering the slightly frightened boy's ears, staring in awe.

"Do NOT insult my intelligence Potter, you of all people should know that I have responsibilities to do! And this is one of them!" Draco yelled throwing the cushion back. It hit another vase and said item fell over, spilling water onto a stack of wool hates.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" They all jumped and looked at a fuming Hermione. "I spent _hours_ on those hats for the elves! Now they won't have any Christmas presents!"

"Oh please, like they actually take them anyways! It's my old deranged house elf taking all of them!" Malfoy yelled back at her. Brown eyes widened and watered.

"W-what?" her lip trembled and Ron sighed glaring at Malfoy then Harry. He walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug.

"Granger, I'm sorry, I-"

"N-no. At least you told me. They never did." She murmured. Draco sighed and turned to Harry. Green eyes were narrowed, casted to the side and arms crossed.

"Look Harry, love, I swear that on Christmas I will come and get you. I just have to help my parents alright? They want my advice to set up another ball."

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me instead of saying "Potter, I have to blow you off for something more important!"" Harry screeched at him.

"That is _not_ what I said! I told you that I was unable to have you accompany me the first few days because I had important business to attend to! I want you to come _the_ day we leave, but you can't so I will come and get you a bit later." Harry sighed and dropped his arms, defeated. The brunette walked up to his blonde and hugged him, burying his nose in the man's chest. The older boy gave his own sigh before hesitantly wrapping his arm around the other, kissing the top of the brown locks.

Colin looked up at his lover and the older removed his hands, smiling down at his lil one.

"Seamus? Where are we going for Christmas?" the blonde asked, locking blue eyes with the other. They were sitting in one of the arm chairs, Colin sitting on the older's lap, legs over the chairs one arm, back against the other.

"Well if you would like, we still have our home." Seamus murmured, blushing. The younger's eyes lit up.

"Really? But how?"

"It's a wizarding one Hun, they know we are at Hogwarts so they allowed me to pay just the rent for the duration of school. That and my grandfather can be very convincing when he wants to be. Even talked them down to only have to pay half and no more." The Irish man said grinning. Colin shifted and Seamus flinched. "Sorry, you have a bony ass."

"Oh shut up!" The younger glared before leaning up and pressing their lips together. The portrait opened and Ginny walked in, a shit eating grin on her face. Ron's went red and he glared.

"I'MA KILL HIM!"

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled at him. Ginny 'eeped' and ran up the stairs to her room, Ron following. There was a loud 'clang' and Ron howled. The stairs had turned into a slid and he had fallen, falling flat on his face.

"He fucked my sister!" Dennis walked in and blinked at the fuming redhead. "DID YOU KNOW?" Dennis jumped and Colin glared.

"DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER!" he turned to the young Creevey and glared at him.

"Curfew was an hour ago! Where were you?"

"I-I-I was w-with Noah and Professor McGonagall." Dennis said eyes wide.

"Oh, alright." Colin said settling back down against Seamus.

"And ya, I knew." Dennis said booking it up the stairs to his dorm, Ron's mouth wide open. The youngest boy in the room stuck his head around the corner. "And I've known for about a month and a half!"

"WHAT?" They all rolled their eyes as another bang sounded followed by a pained cry as the redhead attempted to get up the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. He had been told to just go right on up and knock. So he did. The young redhead knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" Green eyes darted around and he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, bandaged arm peaking out slightly from his sweater. The door opened and the man in front of him beamed. "Alex! Hey come on in!"

"Hey Fred." The younger stepped in and smiled.

"I was just about to grab a shower-"

"Oh! Do you want me to go?" Alex asked starting to turn.

"No!" the green eyed boy raised his brow. "I can take one later unless you want to wait."

"Sure I'll wait." The shorter said blushing slightly. Fred grinned.

"Alright, see you in a bit." He leaned down quickly and stole a kiss from the younger before motioning towards the couch and heading off to the washroom. Alex sat down on the couch and let out a shaky breath, his head falling back and resting on the top of the soft seat.

He groaned when the shower started, feeling a twitch from down below. For a while now he had begun to feel weird around Fred. He knew the feeling of butterflies, but this was more intense, almost as if they weren't just fluttering, but exploding as well.

He pulled his sweater off and plopped it on his lap, hiding his erection from the empty room. He removed his centimetre thick glasses and folded them, setting them on the brown blob in front of him. He was in a white wife beater, barely noticing his bandages should probably be changed. Fred had told him when he thought they should be to stop by and he'd fix it up for him.

Al hoped the other redhead felt the exploding butterflies as well. His eyes slid shut and he flinched. His conscious told him he should tell the older boy but he didn't know if it was such a good idea. Fred would probably just fret more and more.

"Hey." Alex jumped and squinted before leaning over and grabbing his glasses sliding them on. He felt his face heat up as he trailed his eyes up from the fluffy white towel just above the other's member, a red trail leading from his navel down to the soft material, one hand holding it closed along a muscular stomach, beads of water still dripping down. "Close your mouth, you're drooling on my couch."

Alex flushed and locked eyes with blue ones, his mouth slowly closing. Fred's other hand had been in his wet hair.

"You alright there mate?" The older asked.

"Y-yea sorry." Alex cleared his throat before looking at his arm. "Y-you said to come by when I thought I needed it changed."

"Think you waited a bit long actually, lemme see." Fred sat on the table in front of Alex, towel opening slightly to reveal a pale thigh. The blue eyed man smirked and reached across pulling the other's arm to him, unravelling the bandages.

"It's healing well." He murmured, conjuring a cloth and bowl of water to wipe the remainder of dried blood. "Looks like it might not even scare . . . Ehem." Green eyes snapped up from the pale leg and he blushed. "I take it you like what you see?"

"So far." Alex slapped a hand over his mouth flushing. Fred laughed and shook his head before leaning close and biting the lip ring. "Ut ish it whih oo an my wing?"

"What?" Fred asked pulling back, raising a brow.

"I said 'what is it with you and my ring?'" Alex said smiling when the other leaned across and brought their lips together, hands slipping under the bawled up sweater and running along his upper thighs. Both mouths opened and tongues entwined.

Alex let out a quiet groan and shifted forwards, his hands sliding up the others wet arms and stopping on his biceps. Fred lightly brushed the bulge in the other's loose jeans. "Mmm." The younger moaned deepening the kiss. Teeth clashed as the kiss became more frantic.

"Bedroom." Fred ground out standing quickly and pulling Alex up, reattaching their mouths. Both of their hands ran along the other's body, gripping and scratching along the way. Alex gasped as the older's thumbs ran along the rings on his chest, pulling them lightly through the shirt. They bumped into the closed door, a pained groan leaving Alex. "Shit sorry." Fred opened the door and they stumbled in both chuckling.

Alex tripped and fell back, gasping surprised and letting out a loud 'oaf' when the other landed on him. They shuffled up the bed until Alex's head was resting on the blue eyed boy's pillow. Mouths pressed together again pants leaving them. The older's hands slid down the younger's chest, untucking the thin shirt and pulling it up, breaking the kiss to pull the material off.

Alex reached up and yanked Fred back down, a hand tangling in the wet locks, breath becoming laboured. Fred opened his eyes to glance down and unbuckle the younger's jeans before sitting up and helping to remove them. He pulled both of the shorter's bottoms off a hiss emitting from the man beneath him when his erection was freed, his jeans and boxer dropping to the floor.

Fred grabbed his wand and closed the door with it, casting a silencing charm and a locking one on the wooden object. He tossed the wand onto the table beside his bed and looked down locking his blue orbs with lust filled green ones. He felt shy hands slide down his chest and slowly played with the soft material. Hesitantly the shorter pulled the fabric apart, open the towel before pulling it off and tossing it next to the younger's bottoms and top.

Fred lowered his hips moaning loudly when their erections touched, metal from the nipple rings scraping his chest. Both panted and closed their eyes. Alex let out a strangled cry and arched when the older thrust his hips forwards, rubbing their members together.

The older attached his mouth to a pale freckled junction and began to lick, nip and kiss a trail down the expanse of Alex's neck, stopping to nibbled on the collar bone. The younger moaned and arched, the taller's nails digging into his hips slightly.

A tongue darted out and lapped at a dusty rose bud, pulling the metal between his teeth, a loud gasp leaving the green eyed boy, thin lips parting in ecstasy. Hands tangled in the older's hair again, tugging lightly as he kissed a path across to the other nipple, pulling it between his teeth as well. Fred continued down the built stomach, dipping his wet muscle into the other's navel, fingertips sliding teasingly down the red fringe by the other's member.

Fred smirked up at the shorter before leaning back; the younger's eyes sliding shut.

"AH!" Green orbs shot open and he lifted his head looking down at the other's tongue as it dipped into his slit, lapping at his pre cum before pulling the head into his mouth, closing his blue eyes and delivering a powerful suck. Alex cried out and panted, hands flying to the sheets fisting them harshly. "Oh fuck." The younger chocked out as Fred swallowed more into his warm wet cavern, allowing the other to thrust up every once and a while.

Alex panted and tossed his head to the side, back arching as a slick finger . . . how did it get slick? At that particular point he didn't care for the long slim digit was sliding into him, twisting slightly. Alex moaned as more of his member was swallowed, a second finger joining the other.

Fred looked up and green eyes locked with blue. Alex's body stiffened and he howled, tearing at the sheets, back arching high as his orgasm exploded into the other's skilled mouth, tongue wrapping around his crown as the older continued to swallow.

Alex panted and Fred moved up the bed, leaning down and lightly kissing the other. Alex smirked and shoved him onto his back, forcing a loud cry to leave the older as he was swallowed whole. The shorter's tongue pushed into the slit before pushing his tongue against the thick vein in the other's stiff shaft.

Fred moaned and gasped, eyes sliding shut, a pant leaving his thin lips as a talented tongue twisted expertly around his member. His hands flew to the younger's hair, eyes shooting open as the green eyed man sucked hard, fondling his sac and squeezing lightly. He pushed against the man's perineum a loud groan leaving the older boy.

Fred clenched his teeth as his climax began to build, butterflies combusting within his chest. He arched his back and cried out; shooting his hot seed into the younger's greedy mouth. Alex moaned as he swallowed.

The boy atop climbed up the bed panting and pressed their lips together smiling.

"You took your tongue ring out?" Fred asked pouting. Alex laughed.

"Sorry it's at home being sterilized, forgot to put the other in, maybe next time?" The younger asked flushing slightly.

"Only if you date me." Fred murmured kissing the pale forehead smiling. He pulled off Alex's glasses and placed them on the side table before summoning the sheets, covering the both of them up, unlocking and silencing the door.

"I'd love to be." The younger said shifting to look at the other blob of a face hopefully in the eye. "I-I have some bad news that I never told my family."

"Alright, I'm willing to listen." Fred said, tightening his arms around the younger, smiling slightly as their sweat socked bodies slid together.

"First I-I want to tell you how I ended up needing glasses. I'm sure you've noticed I'm the only one in my family." Alex said, resting his head on the strong chest.

"Yes I noticed. Alright, what happened then?" Fred asked, kissing the red locks.

"Potions accident." Fred stiffened and Alex continued. "I was at Hogwarts, about a month before I met Seamus, so in and around a year ago. I was working on a potion with my moronic partner from Hufflepuff and the badger added a wrong ingredient. The person in front of me hand jumped back when his cauldron spit something out at him. A gross slim had ended up covering him. His elbow hit my cauldron and it toppled over and I remember watching the substance coming towards my face and I closed my eyes but it was too late.

"I woke up in the hospital wing and remember panicking because I could hardly see. They gave me a prescription for glasses and an approximate time." Alex said running his hand along the other's chest.

"What was the time for?" Fred asked in a whisper. He felt something wet his chest and Alex's body shook, sniffing quietly.

"The approximate date was for when my eye sight would be completely gone. My eye sights getting worse and worse and it's only a matter o-of weeks until I'm blind."

_**BUH, BUH BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You must love me mwuhahaha *cough* ow . . .**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**No something tells me you're probably right about what you think the present is . . .**_

_**TO:**_ _**SamHAS**_

_**Haha! Looks like you got the present easily eh? Lol you'll love when the time comes hehe . . .**_

_**TO: Jonasfabulous**_

_**It's perfectly fine that you don't usually review. I have over two hundred readers and only about fifteen have actually submitted reviews . . . anyone who has ever reviewed I will thank at the end of the last chapter though but I really don't mind **_

_**The Frex started just before the war and a little through the summer. In this book things really heat up with them. I'm writing a one-shot (Eventually) that is supposed to be their first time since I didn't put it in the story and people wanted me to write it.**_

_**Also for those who actually read this . . . I have received a lot of requests to add things. Some I have but you must understand that I finished writing this story about a month ago. It is complete and just needs to be uploaded.**_

_**For those who I know are going to ask, it's not all up and uploaded because I start posting a ways into the story so that I don't leave you hanging and randomly give up on it. You can be certain that is I post, it has an ending.**_

_**Any who!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"What was the time for?" Fred asked in a whisper. He felt something wet his chest and Alex's body shook, sniffing quietly.

"The approximate date was for when my eye sight would be completely gone. My eye sights getting worse and worse and it's only a matter o-of weeks until I'm blind." The younger whispered, holding the older close, shaking violently. Fred's eyes widened and he sat up pulling the sobbing man to his chest.

"You never told your family?" The blue eyed man asked. Alex shook his head no. "Why?"

"They have e-enough to vorry about z-zey don't need to vorry a-about me too." Fred frowned and held the other closer, grabbing his glassed and slipping them on. Alex gave a small laugh smiling slightly, head tucking under the older's chin. Fred gave him the glasses as if to say at least you can still see right now. "Thanks."

"Shh, come on, let's rest a bit alright?" The older murmured, laying back down and pulling the smaller to his chest.

When George had finally came up he gave a small smile and leaned against the door as his twin absentmindedly playing with the sleeping redhead's hair, tear tracks down both their faced. When the younger twin noticed this his smile deflated and he frowned.

"You alright Fred?" He whispered. Said boy didn't even look up, just pulled the man on his chest closer.

"Yea, I'll be alright, I'm sure he will to. Eventually." The oldest murmured kissing the top of Alex's head. George knew that his twin didn't wish to talk any further and turned out the light, crawling into his own bed.

"Night Fred, love ya."

"Night Georgie, love ya too." They chuckled when Alex sighed and made a strange noise in his sleep, smiling against his boyfriend's chest. Fred held him closer yet and closed his eyes. He would just have to see for the both of them.

George felt a pang of jealousy run through him. Was this how Fred had felt?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Christmas break hit and the gang was beyond excited. They stepped off the train smiling and giddy, arms around their significant other's shoulders and waists. Seamus smiled and bid the other's farewell, leading his lover to the apparition point and disappearing with a _crack_ off to his and Colin's home.

Draco sighed and pulled Harry close, pressing their mouth together hard. The blonde wiggled his tongue between his boyfriend's teeth, pouring all he had into the kiss.

"Draco darling." Said boy pulled back and looked over and blushed at his mother's stern face. He cleared his throat and turned away from Harry. "Will we still be seeing you this break Mr. Potter?'

"Ah, yes ma'am." The brunette said avoiding eye contact. Draco kissed his cheek and headed off with his mother to apparate home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled as he sat in the Weasley's living room three days before Christmas. Charlie's birthday had passed a few weeks ago on December 12th, announcing that his child was a girl and was due in March, three months from now. Anasks and he had decided to name their first child Tessa Weasley.

Teddy was seated in the center of the room, chewing on a toy and laying on his back, flamboyant green hair making his blue eyes _pop_. Nymphadora, who most still called Tonks and Lupin were seated near their baby boy, hands clasped together.

Ron was whispering in Hermione's ear and she flushed smacking him outside the head. George was leaning against the wall talking to Danny and Fred was pacing, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Fred, dear, what are you so nervous about?" Molly asked. He stopped and grinned.

"My, ah, well, my boyfriend's coming over." The older twin said turning back to the fire place and huffing Danny giggled.

"'Ee is probably trying to fix 'imself up and lost 'is glasses again. 'Ee's been doing zat more and more lately." The blonde said smiling. The fireplace went and Fred spun.

"Oh it's just you." He mumbled. Charlie's mouth dropped.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you too Fred! How ya been? Good, glad, bye!" The second eldest Weasley child said without waiting for any answers. He led his fiancé' to a vacant chair and helped her sit down, Danny, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks all over there in a heartbeat, asking questions about the young child.

The fire place went again and Fred gave a large grin walking over and pecking the younger boy's cheek.

"Oh it's Alex? Well about time." Mr. Weasley said smiling softly at him. Fred flushed and the green eyed boy smiled making his way over to Harry and Ron, Fred sitting with him, George next to him.

"I say," George whispered. "We ditch and go back to our flat we've got this strange muggle alcohol that looks interesting, or there's this muggle club open in the center of London we can- OW!" They laughed as George rubbed the back of his head, Mrs. Weasley glaring down at him.

"We're all of age mum!" Ron said pouting.

"Well I'm sure Harry doesn't want to go drinking, right Harry?" The older woman asked. Ron burst out laughing, toppling over and the brunette's face began to heat up. He prayed Ron would keep quiet but of course he wouldn't.

"Oh please mum, we went to the Hogshead and he snuck some extra shots in! He's a right funny drunk! Poor Malfoy had to try and carry him back!" The twin turned to the boy hiding his head in his knees, ears burning.

"You're kidding me! Our Harry Potter a party animal! Who woulda thunk it!" Fred said snickering. Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped and she frowned.

"Well I suppose boys will be boys. What about you Alex, do you drink?" Molly asked he shrugged seemingly unfazed.

"Only once and a while like new years with Anasks and Danny, used to be James and my mum too, or if I'm at a club I'll have a little or if there's something troubling me that I can't seem to get rid of, so maybe about once every other month or so. But not really _hammered_ just . . . pleasantly buzzed." Alex responded, crossing his legs.

Fred noticed him stiffen. "I'll be right back. Where's the washroom again?" Mrs Weasley gave the young Mr. Anderson a strange look before giving him directions. Fred stood up and discreetly followed the other, watching as he would reach his hand out every once and a while and touch the wall.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Fred whispered when the other slipped into the washroom. Alex pulled his glasses off and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yea. Things were a tad blurry around the edges and now everything's just a blob with the edge of my sight going black. Perfect. I can't see _ANYTHING_ because it's either blurry or _blacked out_." Fred wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist and kissed his neck.

"It will be ok, I'll still be here." The older murmured into the red locks, a pale forehead the perfect height for his to kiss it. Alex sniffed and gripped the other's shirt letting out a frustrated cry before breaking out of the other's grip and grabbing his glasses, chucking them into the trash next to the toilet. The young man let out a quirt sob and slid to the floor, head dropping between his knees, body shaking.

Mr. Weasley stepped back from the door a sad look on his face. He thought it best not to let on that he had over heard anything but it didn't matter for when he turned around the eldest Anderson stood before him, her hands on her bulging stomach, Charlie's hands on her shoulders.

Anasks shrugged Charlie off and walked to the washroom, quietly walking in and sitting on her knees in front of Alex.

"Xander?" Said boy let out a loud sob and shook his head. The young woman reached across and ruffled the red locks.

"I m-miss James." The youngest murmured, a heavy French accent breaking through. "Vy did 'Ee 'ave to die Anasks?" She pulled her younger brother to her, shushing him and rubbing the side of his head until he started to calm down.

"Vy didn't you tell anybody?" She whispered.

"I didn't vant you to vorry about it. But I suppose it vould 'ave ended up a little too obvious ven I started valking into valls." He said chuckling slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"You 'ave got to stop doing zat. Just because you're upset does not mean you 'ave to force yourself to laugh and get better right avay. Ve vill 'elp you through zis. I promise." She turned to Fred and gave him a soft smile. "'Ee vill 'elp you through zis." She gave Alex a small shove and he shuffled over, plopping his head down onto the others shoulder, lip trembling slightly.

Anasks went down stairs, making an excuse for them taking so long. Fred stayed up there another hour until the younger passed out. He brought him to his room and carefully laid him on the top bunk before crawling in next to him, pulling the smaller to his chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Molly narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"What do you mean they are asleep in the same bed?" He sighed and her and sat down.

"Alex is going through a tough time and had a breakdown; Fred lulled him to sleep and passed out too. I think it's best if we don't disturb them." He said giving his wife a stern look. She slumped and nodded in defeat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus and unlocked the door and pulled Colin in, a smile on both their faces. The younger had asked if it would be alright for the first while if they just cuddled a bit. So that's what they did. They went to the brunette's bedroom and lay on the bed, wrapped up in blankets and each other's arms, talking aimlessly about random things until Colin passed out.

Seamus had snuck out from under the younger and made dinner smiling when he didn't burn anything. It was a good thing he got his mom to help him with cooking the last few years. When Colin woke up at first he was alarmed and scared until he heard a _clang_ from the kitchen followed by a yelp and his lover's cursing. He smiled and stretched, shucking off his jeans and shirt, walking out into the warm hallway in his boxers.

The fire place was going and a lovely smell filled the place. Colin stretched and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen watching the older boy dart around. The shorter had surprised everyone when he actually _grew_ again hitting about 5'5", four inches taller than his younger brother and taller than his mother. His father was short but his grandfather was 5'10" so he was very pleased to take slightly after him.

He had a cousin that had hit 6'1" but hoped he wouldn't get that tall. Seamus was about 5'10" and Colin came up to his nose. The brunette was done growing and the younger was pretty sure he was too. He was at tall as Harry now!

Seamus turned around and jumped, giving a short glare to his lover before moving the pan off the burner. He walked over and flicked the grinning blonde's arm before kissing his forehead.

"Did I scare ya?" Colin whispered, leaning against the wall next to the door. Seamus walked over and the blonde him close, the older's hands on either side of his head. He nipped the younger's nose and grinned down at him.

"No of course not, I just wanted to see how high I could jump whilst holding a hot pan of food. Your turn think you can jump higher than me?" The Irish accent rang through the house and Colin smirked, pulling their hips together. "After we eat. I'd rather not have to tell the fire department that the apartment caught fire because we were too busy shagging to pay attention."

The blonde laughed and let Seamus go, watching him dart around the room again. Christmas Eve was going to be interesting. Everyone chipped in a bit of money and they were going to have a small feast. Attending would be himself and Colin, Harry and Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Fred, Alex, George, Danny, Dennis, Noah and Blaise and Pansy. The majority had flat out refused to have Nott over, and the latter had no problem with that, not particularly looking forward to another bloody nose. Most of the girls, Pansy included, thought Daphne was too much of a ditz and Blaise had just shrugged claiming she was a good lay.

The young couple at but the older refused to put out for the younger, opting for quality time instead . . . so they ended up playing board games and watching movies until they promptly, passed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sighed and pouted. It was Christmas Eve day and he still had to wait 8 hours before he could see Draco. Why did they have to wake him up ay _nine in the morning? _ The gathering was going to be held at the Anderson Manor since it was large. At one Fred and George were leaving and heading over to help set up along with Hermione and Ginny.

Harry plopped down on the sofa next to Ron and decided to play a game or two of chess.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed as he put the cookies in the oven. He was on cookie, salad and pudding duty. Colin was sitting at the table behind him, flipping through a magazine out of boredom.

"Seamus?" The blonde asked in a monotone voice. Neither looked up from what they were doing.

"Hmm?"

"Can we have sex?" Colin asked turning a page. Seamus chocked on the air and spun, blue eyes lifting to meet his, the younger smirking at him.

"Colin! I'm _cooking_."

"I _noticed_. Come on Shay we haven't had any sort of sexual contact in four days!" Colin said pouting. "I'll eat lots of sugar!"

"NO!" Both of the brunette's arms were stretched out, protecting the pudding and cookies. The shorter continued forwards and grinned when the older man's eyes rolled. "Fuck Colin can't it wait!"

"Nooo!" He whined at him. Seamus grabbed the younger's wrist and removed it from his private area, giving him a warning glare. "Shay! Please?"

"No, I have to get this done Colin!"

"By the time you finish we would have had to leave five minutes prior!" The young man pressed his erection into the other's leg causing both to shiver.

"Colin, hunny, love of my life, knock it off or you won't get any on Christmas." Seamus said sternly steering the other to the washroom. "Take a cold shower or relieve yourself but I _have_ to get this done. We can sneak away when we're there ok?"

"Fine." There was a hint of attitude in the younger's voice and Seamus raised his brow. The other rose and his eyes widened, mouth drying out when the blonde yanked his bottoms down, sat on the chair, spread his legs and slowly started stoking himself.

"Colin!" Seamus groaned. A timer went and he jumped, taking the cookies out of the over and sliding the next batch in. He hissed when sly hands slid around his hips and resting next to his member, purposely not touching him. A quiet moan left and he turned around, pressing their lips together firmly, panting against the younger.

He groaned as he looked down and watched the other continue to slowly stroke himself, moaning every once and a while.

"Ok! Ok! Fine, turn around dammit!"

"YAY!" Colin grinned.

"Ok, just wait till this batch is done and I won't put the next in ok?" Seamus asked about two minutes left before the timer went. Colin pouted but nodded. The younger pulled his shirt off and removed his bottoms from around his ankles. The smaller man stood behind his lover and reached around to the front, resting his nose on the broad shoulder and he popped the buttons on the shirt open before sliding it off.

Seamus moaned and gripped the counter as the younger undid his jeans, feeling them fall to the ground. The timer went and he stepped out of his pants to take the treat out of the oven and plop it on the counter. He shut the muggle device off and yanked his bottoms down, stumbling slightly. Colin snickered at him and walked to the living room.

The Irish man raised his brow and shivered ad he watched his young blonde spread his legs and bend over the back of the couch, a smirk plastered on the pleased face. Seamus summoned his wand and Colin did to his. The brunette kept forgetting that his lover was of age now.

"We don't have a ton of time so nothing kinky Cols." Said boy pouted and tossed his wand aside, the older raised a brown brow. He casted a quick lubed spell and kneeled behind the blonde, spreading the purple substance along the younger's entrance.

"Ah!" Blue eyes squeezed shut and he spread his legs further as a wet muscle wiggled its way past the restraints, lapping at the flavoured substance. The tongue made a few jabbing motions before it was replaced with a lubed finer then a second. He scissored the younger before adding the final. He bit the blonde's rear a yelp leaving said man, his back arching.

Seamus' eyes widened as he watched a drop of pre cum fall from his lover's leaking member, the blonde's teeth clenched and breathing harshly. Maybe he waited a little too long to-

"Fuck me Goddammit!" Seamus jumped at the shout. He grinned and whacked the blonde's outer thigh, a howl leaving him. The brunette was almost mesmerised by the amount his lil one was dripping. Colin whimpered and pushed back pleading with the older.

Seamus stood and lined himself up, bending forwards to press a kiss on the blonde's back. Colin braced his hands on the cushions where he usually sat and nodded. One hand slid to his hip as he felt pressure on his back entrance.

Colin moaned as the head breached him, Seamus letting out a pant from behind him. Slowly the brunette slid to the hilt, nails lightly digging into the soft hips. He pulled back and carefully pushed forwards, a slow pace being set. He hissed through his teeth and waited for the go ahead.

"Shay?" Colin whispered. Seamus grunted. "Fuck me hard?" The brunette shivered and leaned forwards.

"Can I change your position a little?" The Irish man asked sultry. The younger nodded and backed up with the other until his chest was on the back of the sofa, arms folded under his chest, gripping at the material. Seamus raised the other's rear a little higher and grinned when it was parallel with his member. "Ready lil one?"

"Fuck yes." The younger moaned. Blue eyes shot open and a scream ripped through parted lips, a blonde head thrown back. He had never felt the other so deep.

"Ok?" Seamus asked and the blonde nodded frantically. The older grinned and gripped the hips, snapping his forwards, penetrating the other at a hard fast rate. Colin's breathing hitched and he squeezed his eyes closed as his prostate was abused to its breaking point.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Shit oh god oh god, more, more Shayyy!" the brunette moaned and forced his body forwards more, sweat beginning to run over their bodies.

"Oh fuck oh _fuck_!" Seamus ground out, squeezing his eyes closed, mouth opening slightly. Colin started to push back, more moaning coming from him as his nails tore at the couch, his vocal cords reaching new volumes.

The fire place erupted just as Colin exploded, clamping on the other. The younger's eyes widened and he howled, body convulsing Seamus filling him from behind.

"Well this is awkward." Seamus mumbled. The person at the fire place's mouth gapped like a fish before blue eyes rolled and the youngest Creevey fainted. Noah had one hand over his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry . . . I'll just . . . drag him out." Noah looked away from the other and pulled his unconscious boyfriend up and disappearing quickly into the flames. Colin groaned and dropped his head to his arms, a blush spreading his entire face and continuing halfway down his back. Seamus pulled out and the blonde hissed slightly.

"Sorry Colin." Seamus said rubbing the younger's lower back. Colin just grunted but made no movement. "Do you need help?"

"Uh, yea, a little." The blush spread further. Seamus helped the other stand eyes widening at the loud _crack_ coming from the blonde's lower back. "We should shower." The younger mumbled flinching slightly as he walked. The Irish man sighed and casted a cleaning charm on the living room couch and carpet. He followed the younger to the washroom and helped him shower before worrying about himself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

When everyone was finally at the manor, Seamus and Colin arriving second last, the only person left to come was Draco. Colin and Seamus were avoiding Dennis and Noah and the latter doing the same to the former.

When Draco finally came is when things got kicked up a notch. Anasks laid out a few rules before grabbing Charlie and taking off. Alex had gotten another pair of glasses and was heading over to a house elf. Hermione watched him sceptically before grinning and turning away. Alex asked the small creature something, kneeling down in front of it to be at their level. The elf bowed and disappeared with a _crack_.

A few moments later a dozen or so house elves showed up, plopping bottles and pitchers along the table, including a few punch bowls.

"Those of you, who don't want to get pissed, only drink from the punch bowls on the right. There's non-alcoholic on the right hand side and everything else on the left has some form of alcohol. Yes we have hard liquor, 'lady' drinks, which is a stupid thing to call them." The young redheaded male added making a slight face. "And just your typical stuff too. Mixers are in the center. Over there," He pointed to another large table on the wall beside the one with the refreshments, "Is food. It has buns, Salads, ham, beef, chicken, you name, it's probably there . . . and the last table," That one was next to the food and across from the drinks, "Is deserts, I don't feel like listing them all so go look yourselves. Enjoy."

There was a large empty area in the room and a few tables and chair set up around the edges. Fred snuck up behind the other. "I know your there."

"Dammit." Fred shrugged and spun the younger around kissing him softly. Ron and Blaise we're already at the alcoholic side of the refreshments, Pansy right behind them.

Harry blinked as he watched Draco stand and walk over as well, sharing a laugh with Blaise before pouring two drinks and walking back over to his lover, sitting next to him at the small table. He handed one glass over and Harry raised his brow.

"I'm in charge on the amount you consume." The blonde stated. "It's mostly sprite Potter."

"What Alcohol did you put in it?" The brunette questioned, taking the glass and sniffing at it and questioning the blue colour. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hypnotiq, a bit of Vodka, white rum, orange and pineapple juice. Now shut up and drink. I put barely any of the alcohol in there."Draco muttered. Harry sighed and took a sip cringing. The blonde smirked and shook his head as he watched the brunette take a few drinks for about ten minutes before sipping his. _Hmm, thought it was supposed to . . . be . . . stronger . . . fuck._ "Uh I think I gave you mine." Harry's head shot towards him and he glared.

"What?"

"Just don't stand up for a bit." The blonde suggested but of course the brunette didn't listen. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry stood to fast and toppled over onto his arse, eyes wide. The older stood up and helped the shorter back into his seat. Harry went for his drink but the taller moved it out of his reach. "Forget it Potter your already tipsy . . . damn light weight."

"Hey!" Harry glared at him.

"Might we join?" They turned to the heavy Irish accent and Harry gave him a goofy smile. Draco moved over next to his lover to make room around the small circular table for the other two. "This will be interesting eh Draco?" The blonde blinked at the use of his first name.

"What will be?" The Slytherin asked.

"Colin's first drink." Seamus smirked and Colin flushed.

"Shay what did you give me?" The youngest asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that will knock you on your arse or kill you. It's a mild one alright? And there's tons of coca-cola in it too." Colin nodded and sipped his drink shrugging.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About two hours later everyone was either plastered, getting there or pleasantly drunk. Alex was laying on his back laughing hysterically next to his sister slurring away in French as Fred and George continued their drinking game.

Seamus was buzzed but made sure to watch his alcohol level especially after what happened two years ago in the room of requirement with Harry. Colin was hammered, ginning and _giggling_ with the chosen one, Draco rolling his eyes.

"Dance with me! Dance with me! Dance with me Shay!" Colin said yanking on the older's arm, Draco smirked at him and yelped when he brunette yanked him up.

Blaise and Ron where throwing chess pieces at one another and hiding behind chairs, calling out war on each other and shouting 'in the hole!' every so often. Pansy was watching them with an amused glint in her eye next to Hermione, both only barely tipsy.

Ginny was in the corner practically devouring Dean and Noah was smirking gleefully. He managed to sneak himself and Dennis a little alcohol. He was getting very close to being drunk and Dennis was practically passing out next to him, drooling slightly.

Seamus had to help a laughing Colin back to the table flinching when the blonde had sat down and his head fell onto the table with an audible _thunk_. He was out like a light. Draco was attempting to pry and abnormally horny Harry off him and gave up opting for walking away.

"POTTER! Get OFF my LEG!" Draco yelled when the brunette had dived forwards wrapping his arms around the body part.

"Nevurrr!" Draco sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'll fuck you if you let go and come back to my place and head to bed." The grey eyed boy said.

"Really?" _no._ The blonde nodded at him and Harry spring up, swaying slightly. This was going to be fun explaining to his mother.

Seamus bid the other's good bye and lifted Colin up and brought him back home as well. Fred and George yanked their significant other's up and headed in different directions. George went home with Danny and Fred headed to Alex's room, the younger redhead telling him all about his cat fluffy . . . who Anasks later told him that they never had a cat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco, with little to no struggle got Harry into his home and all was going well until his mother came around the corner with his father. He had one of the brunette's arms over his shoulder, his hand around the smaller's waist. He knew his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and Harry was still giggling away. The elders of the home raised their brows.

"Draco, why is Mr. Potter _giggling_?" Lucius asked disturbed. The young Malfoy sighed.

"He's drunk and I'm feeling pretty good myself. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get him to bed so I can catch some sleep too. What time is it?"

"Three A.M. Merry Christmas." Narcissa said anger evident in her voice. Draco flinched.

"Right, sorry mum, father." He turned on his heel and headed off to his room a terrible stretching coming from his lover. Then he realized what it was . . . Harry was singing. Oh dear god. And to top it off the song had something to do with feeling up virgins? No, feeling like virgins . . . oh he didn't care, he just wanted it to stop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus dropped his unconscious boyfriend onto the bed, stripping him down to his boxers and tucking him in. The brunette grabbed two large glasses of water and two hangover potions. They were gonna need them in the morning . . . well later today at least.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred groaned and sat up rubbing his temple. Something was thrusted under his nose and he sighed gratefully taking the potion. He smelt something strange and looked towards the balcony. Alex was back outside; smoke in hand head casted down. He had his right forearm rested along the rail holding his glasses and the other arm's elbow was on the surface.

"You smoke?" Fred asked surprised.

"I had stopped for a while, first one in over a year." Alex mumbled taking a drag.

"Why start now? And on Christmas at that . . . Happy Christmas by the way."

"Yea and what a great fucking Christmas it is." The green eyed man mumbled. He finished his cigarette and put it out turning to face the other.

"Ok, why is it crappy? You only just got up, how bad can it be?" Fred asked shrugging.

"It's gone." Alex sighed.

"What is?"

"My sight. It's gone. I woke up opened my eyes and nothing. Just . . . black. I'm officially blind." The younger brought a hand up and wiped his cheek, tossing his glasses behind him. They landed in the shrubs below.

Alex jumped and yelped when arms wrapped around him.

"Shit sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Fred apologized, kissing his cheek. Alex sighed.

"Come, let me show you something." The shorter male led the taller over to a pensive and tapped the wall with his finger . . . well almost the wall.

"That was my eye." Fred stated Alex flushed. "Ok what were you trying to poke besides my eye?"

"There's a pattern on the wall, it's a dragon, poke it's wing." Fred did as instructed and pulled Alex out of the way as a glass case slid out.

"Ok, now what?" the older asked lightly kissing the neck of the smaller boy.

"Find the one labelled: AG 12 N S" The French boy said.

"Alright and am I viewing it? What does it stand for?" Fred said staring at the vile.

"Yes and age 12 new style." Fred nodded and moved out from behind Alex. He wasted no time and just plunged his head right in.

_A short little boy with orange hair and brilliant green eyes looked around, shaking slightly. Someone bumped into him causing the young boy to topple over. They were in Diagonally. The young Alex was very thin and lanky. An older boy about fifteen or so caught the younger and smiled down at him, flipping the person off that bumped into Alex._

"_Thanks James." Fred had to stifle a laugh at how high Alex's voice used to be._

"_Come I promised you I'd talk Anasks into it and I did so off we go ok?" James said ushering his little brother along. They went into this creepy looking shop and met Anasks._

"_Are you sure about this?" She asked the small boy. He rolled his eyes._

"_Yes I'm sure! Besides I'd _love_ to see dads face!" They all chuckled. A man came over and let the small boy to a chair. Fred watched the guy fiddle around with things and blocked his view. He walked to the other side to see what Alex was doing and regretted it immediately._

_Alex's first piercing. Fred blanched and turned away as a needle went through the young boy's ear, him barely flinching. The man smiled and stepped back._

"_Done!" Alex ginned and thanked him, his sister paying. He looked at the stud in the mirror and smiled. Dad was gonna be so pissed!_

Fred was thrown out and he blinked a few times, before turning back to Alex. "Well that looked painful!" The younger laughed.

"Try AG 14 R A P" Alex said sitting down on his bed, almost falling off the edge.

"And what does that stand for?"

"Age 14 Rebellions Against Parents." Alex murmured. Fred bit his lip and added the memory before hesitantly plopping his head in.

_A young Alex, buffer than the last and quite a ways taller stood glaring at a large man. This man was at least 6'2" with extremely broad shoulders and was beyond strong. Alex had his eyebrow piercing and lip along with the other on in his ear, both loops._

"_Alex, what did I tell you about doing this? I have an image to uphold!" Phoenix growled out at his son._

"_Well _father_ perhaps I don't give two _shits_ about your damn image! Fuck the Dark Lord!" A loud bang sounded and Alex's head collided with the wall, jaw bruised and bleeding slightly. The red head narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, squaring his shoulders._

"_Don't you _dare_!" The older man warned. Alex raised a brow and spat at his father feet, blood splattering the carpet. Phoenix's eyes narrowed down at his son. _

"_PHOENIX! DO NOT!" He took a step back and Fred saw Alex's mother glide in flawlessly, one hell of a pissed off expression on her face. She looked at Alex and stiffened. "You 'it 'im?" She looked at her husband, eyes wide before moving over to Alex. She gave him a small glare and flicked him._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_For piercing your lip and getting a tattoo!" She turned back to her husband. "I've told you before not to 'it my children!" Alex sighed and slid away from her._

"_You know what? It doesn't really matter anymore, I'm done. I've found some friends and we're getting a place together, far, FAR away from here and the stupid Dark Lord!" Alex spat at his parents. He turned and stormed out the front door muttering. Hogwarts started in a week and yes he lied, he had nowhere to go. _

Fred pulled back and bit his lip, clearing his throat. Alex sighed.

"One more alright?" the younger muttered.

"Yea, what's the label?"

"AG 1 P"

"Huh, long one." Fred muttered picking it up.

"Age 16," Alex started before Fred could even ask, "Different Look Different Attitude New Person" Fred dumped it in and plunged forwards, eyes widening.

_Alex stood, two years previous to now. He was in Diagonally sketching, black dress shirt open. His nipples were pierced and every once and a while he's bit the ball on his tongue ring between his front teeth. His one arm was covered in tattoos, his back had one. He wore a spiked collar, red hair sticking straight up. He wore dark black jeans and it was summer. Alex looked up and smiled ushering someone over._

_Mike and Noah halted in front of him, smirking away._

"_Ok, what did you do?" Alex asked, putting book aside. There was a bang and a few screams, green smoke coming from one of the stores. "You're kidding me? _Another_ stink bomb?"_

"_It's your welcome home present Al!" Mike said grinning._

"_Terrorizing others with disgusting smells is my welcome back present?" The redhead asked a red brow rose. They looked down at their feet. "Should have don't it in more than one sto-" there was a series of bangs and more screams. Alex laughed and stood, ruffling their hair._

"_Why do you have metal on your-"_

"_Don't touch that!" Alex yelped turning away. "They're still new, hurts dammit."_

"_If it hurts-" Mike started_

"_Then don't do it." Noah finished grinning. Alex just rolled his eyes and looked up nodding at a few other kids dressed like him. _

"_Go run along; I've got some stuff I have to do alright? Danny's over there, go bug her." He ruffled their blonde locks and headed off towards the four guys, waiting until his brother's were out of sight. "Kay, clear." The red head muttered. _

_One had Blonde hair and was about 5'8", two other's had black hair and were 5'6" and 5'10" the last was a brunette and he was 5'5". The blonde pulled out a few smokes and passed them around._

"_What's in these ones?" Alex asked examining it._

"_The usual." The blonde said grinning. Alex smirked._

"_Good, pass the light Josh." The brunette tossed him the lighter and they all took turns lighting their smokes. Alex leaned against the wall, jumped when something wet hit his cheek. "For fuck sakes Mitchell, piss off!" the redhead shoved the blonde and scowled at him. "I'm not interested in you dammit!"_

"_Not yet, you will be." Mitchell said smirking quickly pressing his lips to the others causing a low growl to leave Alex. _

"_We still heading out to that dude's house soon Max?" Josh asked, blowing the smoke up and sliding his eyes shut._

"_Yep. Defiantly you can come right Al?" The redhead just nodded at the tallest sighing. He could feel the effect already and smirked. _

"_This will be interesting." He grumbled. He finished his smoke and put it out against the wall. "What type of shit do they have there?"_

"_Hmm, well I know that they said Acid was there, of course you can't have a party unless Marry comes. Eurm . . ." Josh closed his eyes and smirked. "You wouldn't be interested in the love drug too much." Alex raised his brow._

"_Never know till you try right? So Acid, Weed, Ecstasy and?" The redhead asked. He hoped his brother's grabbed his sketch book. Most likely they did._

"_Special K, powder, crack, the brownies are Hash ones, shrooms, Oxy's, and pharmaceuticals. But some bring whatever they want." Josh said finishing up his smoke. Alex nodded at him._

"_We better get going if we want anything that's not laced with the unknown!" Max said in a spooky voice. They all laughed and continued. Alex sighed and let the high take over his senses. Tonight was going to be amazing, off to muggle London._

Fred pulled back eyes wide. "What happened at that party?"


	13. Chapter 13

'_**Ello all! We have hit the halfway mark in this final 'book'.**_

_**TO:**_ _**Thenchick**_

_**Yes he sung like a virgin **_

_**TO:**_ _**Michael**_

_**Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you enjoy my Fred :D and yes Noah found it quite amusing that everyone was drunk :P**_

_**TO:**_ _**Aurora**_

_**Well not as big of a druggie as he used to be. He used to be really bad; you'll find that out in a bit. Now it's occasional. And yes he's blind.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I uh, I don't actually remember . . . I remember being sore, Ill and still felt high. I had terrible cravings for something and I had no idea what it was for. Later I found out that my smoke at the party was laced and by god was I high as a kite. Apparently I just sat there like I didn't give a shit as someone injected fucking heroin in me. Took me a year to finally kick that habit. I haven't done drugs since. Noah used to, same with Mike. Both have tattoos and piercing too, they just take them out a lot. James' arms, chest and back are covered in strange designs and what not. His entire left ear was pierced along with three in his eyebrow.

"We were told that if Connor had lived, he'd be the most fucked up out of all of us. Noah, he's well . . . he can see things most can't. Apparently Connor was gonna be a major drug addict, Alcoholic, and pyro. He would have joined Lord Mouldybutt in a heartbeat. He could have taken the dark lord on and there was a possibility that he would win.

"Noah said his magic was so low when he was born everyone thought he was a squib but in reality the day he would have turned 5 he would have been more powerful than all of us." Alex said sighing.

"Do you ever get the urges? To do that stuff again?" Fred asked.

"Yea, it was a big part of my life. We all get urges for it, Mike still does a few drugs, Noah doesn't he'll drink once and a while and about once a month or so he'll have a smoke if he's too stressed but that's it for him." Alex muttered sighing.

"Where are Noah and Dennis?" Fred asked sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Noah is supposed to be at his friend Marcus and Dennis probably went back home." Alex suddenly froze. "FUCK!" Fred jumped.

"What?" The older stood up as the shorter started to pace.

"Shit, shit, shit! Arrg! The hell is his address!"

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Marcus is the one that got Noah into drugs! He'll probably lace his shit! He likes Noah a _lot_ and if he ends up sleeping with Noah the Veela will kill its self! It's betrayal to its mate and that's unheard of! Well unless both have discussed it . . ." The redhead groaned when he walked into the door. "Fuck! I don't have time to break anything!"

"Wait Al, I've been working on something, please let me give it to you, it's a Christmas present, yes I tested it several times." Fred said. Alex seemed to think something over.

"Be really quick."

"Head back and keep your eyes open." The younger did as told and jumped when something was poured on his face getting in his eyes. Fred grabbed his arms before he could rub the abused eyes.

"What the hell was that?" His voice was frantic.

"I talked to Snape about that potion that hit you in the eyes." Alex stiffened when the other told him this. "He found a counter potion. Open your eyes." Hesitantly green orbs opened and the younger's hugged the older close.

"So that's what you look like when you're not blotches. You're hot!" Alex stated and leaned up kissing the other moaning lightly.

"Noah." Fred murmured.

"Right!" Alex turned on his heel and grabbed his coat off the hook in his room, pulling Fred along to the fireplace. "I hope this is still his address. Logan G and T." They were off in a burst of green flames.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco smiled and looked down at the sleeping brunette. A quiet knock abounded on the door before his mother poked her head in. Harry was on his back, one knee raised, head turned towards the blonde, the blonde turned towards the door, lying on his side, head propped up on his hand.

"Is he still asleep dear?" Draco nodded at her and moved a lock of the brunette's hair, a smile tugging at the thick lips. "Come down when he's up." He nodded at her and smiled down at his lover. Harry was probably going to be out for a while yet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stirred and winced moaning.

"Morning love." Seamus whispered rubbing the bare back. The blonde was curled up on his chest with the older man's arms around him. "There's a hangover potion and a drink on the bedside table." The shorter sat up and took both before groaning again and flopping onto his back. "Merry Christmas lil one." Colin sat bolt up.

"It's Christmas?" his grin spread across his face as he started to jump up and down. Their first Christmas together.

"Yes it is. A few owls came earlier this morning and I put the presents under the tree." Seamus said sitting up and smiling at the other.

"We have a _tree?_ How did I miss it?" The blonde rolled of the bed grinning at the older. "Come on come on come _on!_" Seamus laughed and allowed the other to pull him off the bed but before he could continue to drag him, the Irish lad pulled his young lover to his chest and kissed him, throwing all he could into it.

Colin's knees wobbled slightly and he moaned before the pulled apart, both smiling.

"Alright Cols, let's look at the presents."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex and Fred stepped out of the fireplace and stiffened. The place was trashed! They shifted through the unconscious people and headed to the living room. In one of the chairs sat a boy, arms around his legs, head between his knees, sandy blonde mop showing.

"Noah?" Alex asked. Piercing blue eyes shot up and a relieved sigh left the younger. "You alright?"

"Ah, been better. Attempted to leave but up, I think my ankle's broken or sprained. Hurts like a bitch." The younger said.

"Did you drink anything or take anything." Alex asked helping his youngest brother up.

"Uh, I don't remember so probably. Well I don't remember anyone drugging me. I got a cup from the kitchen filled it with water from the tap and it never left my side. Maybe I looked away at the wrong time or something." He flinched when he had to put pressure on his swollen ankle.

"Well it's not broken." Alex stated. Fred walked over and brought the other arm over his shoulder helping the two out. As soon as they got home and Noah was sitting Alex started checking his arms.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked a brow rising.

"Remember my first party? My shit was laced and the next thing I knew I wanted heroin." Alex murmured. He pulled Noah's shirt off and stiffened. "Uh when did you get piercings?"

"What are you- FUCK!" Noah looked down, mouth gaping. "Ok well I didn't have that before I went! Ah! It was _bleeding!_"

"Come on, we've gotta clean it, who knows what crack head did it." Alex said standing. He looked down at his confused brother and blinked when the young man's face heated up.

"Uh I think I know who pierced me . . ."

"Who?" Fred asked next to Alex. Noah raised his hand, a bit of blood on them.

"Uh I think _I_ did. And I think I did it with my sewing needle I always bring with me." Noah said flushing. Alex's brows shot up then he glared. "What?"

"How the hell did you get my rings?" his arms were practically flailing and Fred had to duck out of the way. Noah looked down and blinked.

"Uh I don't remember." He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at his brother. "But whatever I took, I'm still feeling pretty damn good." Mike came toppling down the stairs and his mouth dropped.

"Oh _sure_! He can get piercings and get high but I can't! That's totally unfair!"

"My drink was laced! And I think I pierced myself, and, and, oh shut up!" Noah yelled at his twin glaring. He groaned and grabbed his head. "Sorry the rooms spinning. I ah, I remember seeing a pink elephant . . ." They raised their brows. "It wouldn't stop singing and by god was it ever out of tune! . . . And fuck there were too many colours! I felt like I was in a kaleidoscope!"

"Perfect!" Alex yelled. "My youngest sibling was high on fucking acid!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco smiled when green orbs opened and looked up at him. "Morning love." The blonde murmured before stealing a quick kiss.

"Hi. Merry Christmas." The brunette whispered grinning. He propped himself up onto his elbows and slipped his tongue into the older's mouth.

"as much as I would love this morning fuck, I promised my mother I'd bring you down as soon as we got up, and if I don't she'll know." Draco said with a sigh before slipping off the bed and stretching. He hand Harry got dressed quickly and headed down to the drawing room, parents both present, smiling up at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus smiled as he watched Colin separate the presents. He had thrown on a sweater and turned the fire on, warming up the house. Colin was in one of Seamus' shirts, almost appearing to be in a dress. They may have only been six inches apart in height but Seamus was a hell of a lot broader than the other.

"Ok! Done!" Colin said smiling gleefully at him. He was such a kid sometimes. The brunette slid to the floor next to the other, fiddling with the box in his pocket.

"Why don't you open one first?" Seamus said, handing a present over. "This one's from your mum." Colin grinned and tore the package rolling his eyes. "Lemme guess, sock?"

"How'd you?-" Seamus cut him off by grabbing his own from his mother and opening it to reveal a few pairs of socks.

"At least she doesn't buy my underwear anymore. I was getting really tired of wearing snowmen on my boxers." Seamus mumbled. Colin laughed and picked up another present.

After a while they hit the bottom which was to the both of them from the Weasley twins. "I'm scared Shay- you open it."

"Uh, I'm not sure I wanna open it either . . ." The brunette mumbled staring at the plain wrapping.

"Please?" Colin whispered kissing the other's cheek. Seamus sighed and reached forwards. He tore the package off and yelped.

"EW!" Colin laughed at the distressed brunette and helped him wipe the pink slime off his face. "Well that was disturbing!" He squawked out pouting.

"Uh, Shay?" Said boy just grunted. "You may wanna look in the box." The brunette looked down and his eyes widened.

The twins had cornered him last time they were down and asked if he needed any "supplies" and he told them that they had enough kinky shit as it was . . . so instead, apparently, they gave them potions! Colin was shifting through reading the labels and instructions.

"This one's supposed to be like a body massage thing that heightens the nerves of the area you rub . . . it . . . jeez! Do they think we fuck that much?"

"Apparently. Great, this is the one they gave Harry for the party when we ended up sleeping together the first time!"

"Lemme see!" Colin grabbed it and grinned.

"NO! Beside, you've still got one more." Seamus said, taking the vial away. Colin stood up.

"What? No I don't." The younger said looking around. The Irish man pulled a velvet box from his pocket and took his blonde's hand. Colin turned to him and glanced down eyes widening. Seamus shifted, raising on one knee and faced his lover, opening the small container. A small noise left the back of the smaller throat and he looked up at the nervous eyes of the older boy.

"Colin? Would you marry me?" Blue orbs rolled and Seamus yelped when Colin fainted. "SHIT! Ah fuck, oh fuck of fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck, fuck!" He put the box down and gently shook the younger. "Shit!" he wanted to surprise him, not cause another concussion!

_**A/N: You sooooo love me :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANT READ THIS DAMN THING B/C I'M GETTING FED UP!:**_

Ok since some of _**you readers**_ seem to have a hard time _**understanding**_ this I am going to be _**a bitch**_ and _**start singling you guys out.**_ I have said time _**and time**_ again please _**DO NOT**_ ask me to _**add **_things and _**change the plot**_ to your liking. If you do not like the way I do it, then _**make your own **_but do not use my characters without my _**permission(All the Andersons, and the boys from Alex's past)**_.

If you want _**more drama**_, write it yourself. I finished this story _**over two months ago**_. It is _**complete**_.

I made _**Alex's**_ sight come back quickly because I have "_**jumped the shark**_" (When you have a big OMG moment it is jumping the shark, (Big battle scenes in movies for example) I've had like three-five per 'book' far more than most) way to many times. The story needs _**to end**_ so things _**will happen quickly**_.

You can only jump that stupid fish so many times before things get boring and it eats you. I _**apologize**_ if this seems harsh and I know most of you don't mean your _**suggestions in a negative way**_ and just want to express yourself but frankly I'm _**tired of repeatedly**_ telling you that the story is _**DONE**_ and I am _**not **_adding anything else. I think over three hundred pages is enough for this particular one since I'm not as into DRARRY and more interested in writing SEALIN (Caps aren't there b/c I'm mad just be/c I wanna put it in caps (the DRARRY and SEALIN) :D)

So I _**apologize**_ if I upset you but it is becoming _**annoying**_. I love your reviews, but not the ones where you are _**suggesting I change my plot**_. The next person will be _**singled out**_ since they will be too _**dense**_ to understand this message.

Sorry and I hope I do not lose any readers since the story is _**almost done**_. You may review but if you flame I'd prefer it in _**a message**_. If it is in a review I will _**single you out**_ as well since _**anyone can access**_ them anyways. Since messaging is _**private**_ I will respect that and keep it that way.

If you want to see something specific happen like an alternative thing that's one chapter or whatever I will consider writing one. For example, what really happened at the party?

_**TO:**_ _**interdetermined . wreck . 2012**_

_**I'm sorry you don't like the fact that Alex and they are druggies but I created Alex over six years ago and the twins about four. They have always been druggies and always will be. I used to make them a lot worse than they are now. Add a bipolar Alex that shoots heroin and is a pyro who has a slight case of schizophrenia and like torturing people. That was the original Alex Anderson. Just be glad he's not as vulgar anymore. I can easily make him like that mind you. **_

_**Noah and Mike were supposed to be the trouble making druggies that were basically fuckups. They're supposed to get in the way and put others in danger because of their stupidity. They are supposed to be the classic street druggies almost, beggars and all. Again, be glad they aren't that way anymore.**_

_**Danny's supposed to be a smart mouthed bitch that's pampered and thinks she's the queen and Conner is supposed to be a pyro obsessed with blowing things up and hurting others just to watch them scream. Still think the small druggie bit was bad? You don't have to answer.**_

_**I apologize if I upset you as well; I am under a lot of stress lately and barely have any time for myself. I am taking time out of my schedule to update on a timely basis and it hurts to know that my readers are upset with my plot so far into the story especially since I've been hinting this way for a long time. Since you first meet Alex you know he's a troublemaker. He's sly and sexual, flirtatious and a smoker. **_

Please enjoy regardless of my pissy rant . . . sorry . . . I'm good now :D

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The Irish man pulled a velvet box from his pocket and took his blonde's hand. Colin turned to him and glanced down eyes widening. Seamus shifted, raising on one knee and faced his lover, opening the small container. A small noise left the back of the smaller throat and he looked up at the nervous eyes of the older boy.

"Colin? Would you marry me?" Blue orbs rolled and Seamus yelped when Colin fainted. "SHIT! Ah fuck, oh fuck of fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck, fuck!" He put the box down and gently shook the younger. "Shit!" he wanted to surprise him, not cause another concussion! "Colin! Colin!" The other groaned and Seamus sighed. "Are you alright?" He helped the smaller up and the younger looked to the side, spotting the box.

"Ok, I'm not crazy." Colin murmured. Seamus tilted the smaller's head up and lightly pressed their lips together.

"I love you Cols, you know that right?" Said boy just nodded looking over the broad shoulder. Seamus turned the other's head towards him. "We've known each other for six years and have been dating for a little over one year. We've had so many damn bumps along our road that was already filled with potholes and stake that we have to swerve around and dogs, and hey we should get a cat-"

"Seamus, you're straying from the topic a bit here." Colin said raising a brow. The older blushed.

"Right, sorry. Eurm, right, bumps. I know I've messed up tons and I know I can be a prick and insensitive too but you've always been able to bring me back down onto our little road, steering me through the potholes.

"When you lost your memory, I felt as if, as if nothing mattered except you getting better. I was mad because you didn't remember me, but pissed at myself because I couldn't get you to remember.

"You're my world lil one and I can't picture myself with anyone else, and I never want to lose you again. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much and- can you stop playing? I'm trying to be romantic!"

"Sorry." Colin flushed and put down the pair of socks. Seamus sighed and continued.

"Look, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm terrible at putting things into words! But if marrying you means I have to get used to kinky things, then so be it, I'll even buy some!" Colin flushed at that. "If having you forever means living with your random mood swings from childish behaviours, to a thirty year old man, then hell, I'll get emotional with you. I'll jump when you do, and I'll make sire to hide all the candy from you." Colin pouted and Seamus laughed. He cleared his throat and that was when Colin noticed how hard this was for him.

"I love you so much that I don't even know how to explain it, I can't explain it, I just, I just want to be with you. So would you marry me Cols?" The brunette finished taking a big breath. The blonde bit his lip.

"But we're so young . . ."

"We don't have to get married tomorrow! I, I just want to know you want to be with me forever." Seamus said crossing his legs and looking down at the box.

"Can we get a cat?" The older boy's head shot up at the younger's innocent question. Colin gave him a shy smile.

"Y-yea, I like cats. We can get a bunny too if you want." Seamus said watching the boy carefully.

"Ask me again Shay?"

"Will you marry me?" The brunette whispered. Colin gave a soft smile and leaned forwards, locking their lips together.

"Yes." Seamus' eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry, pulling the other onto his lap and Colin laughed as he was practically smushed.

"I uh, I actually asked your mom too, took some convincing but she agreed in the end. Oh and we're supposed to be there in about five hours or so too." The brunette murmured into the blonde's hair. He sniffed and pulled the other closer.

"Are you crying?" Colin asked looking up. Seamus grinned at him and nodded. "Why?"

"You scared the shit outta me!" He practically yelled. Colin rolled his eyes and smiled. "You know how awkward it would have been if you said no?"

"Well I didn't now did I?" The younger said. He leaned forwards and kissed his brunette hungrily. "I must say, I think your present is far better than mine." Seamus chuckled at the shorter and kissed his cheek, Colin still in his lap.

"What did you get me?" The brunette asked raising a brow. Colin flushed and stood up walking to the hall closet. He pulled a bag out from the bottom and came back over. Seamus patted his lap and Colin sat back down in the center of his crossed legs, his side against the other's front, head tucked under the older's chin. He gave the bag to his lover and climbed off to watch his reaction.

Seamus smiled and opened the bag pulling out the tissue paper and peering in. He let out a bark of a laugh and smiled. "I love it!" the older leaned forwards and kissed his blonde pulling the teddy out. It was a light brown bear dressed up in an Irish outfit holding a Kenmare Kestrals flag and a green hat with a clover on it.

The brunette smiled. His new bear was a decent size too; it was about 16 inches not including its hat. With the hat it was 20 inches. He smushed the bear in a hug before setting it aside and pulling his lover over.

"You never gave me the ring." Colin stated grinning. Seamus flushed.

"Right, that might help a little." The brunette reached over and grabbed the box, taking out the ring and pulling the blonde's left hand towards himself.

"Thank you for not getting a girly one by the way." Colin said beaming as the ring slid on and adjusted magically to fit his finger. It was a gold ring that had a Gryffindor red stripe running along the middle. Colin leaned over and kissed his fiancé, smiling at him. "Does this mean we can have Christmas AND proposal sex?" Seamus laughed at his excited blonde and nodded.

"Alright, sure, where to?"

"Can we still get a cat . . . and a bunny?" Colin asked, the other helping him stand.

"Absolutely. You can even choose, but I'm naming the cat."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry bit his lip. This was beyond awkward. He sat behind his gifts next to Draco; the elder Malfoy's watching them. Apparently they felt the need to _watch_ him open his gifts. Beside him the blonde shifted as he opened the presents from his parents first. It was nothing special this year and he was thankful for that.

Harry opened the gifts from them and gave small smiles and thank you. However this is when it became awkward. He had to open the gifts from his friends. Draco opened one from Blaise first and gave a small smile at the strange metal thing. It was a snake and it was _moving_! Harry grabbed the present from Mrs. Weasley and laughed.

The brunette picked up the sweater and chuckled at it staring at the snitch. The blonde next to him raised a brow and rolled his eyes. They continued opening presents, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy watching intently.

Harry had opened a present from Ginny and groaned staring down at her love note. Draco growled from beside him and the younger squeezed his hand tossing the letter into the fire. They both received some presents that were addressed to both of them. One was from Seamus and Colin and another was from the Andersons.

The final gift to both made them a little weary about opening.

"Draco, Mr. Potter, aren't you going to open it?" Narcissa asked. They flushed and Harry cleared his throat.

"I-it's from the Weasley twins. They tend to send rather . . ." He looked at Draco.

"Inappropriate gifts. I would prefer if we could open this one in the privacy of my room." The blonde stated. His mother gave an annoyed sigh out her nose.

"Fine, off you go." Lucius said with a sigh. The boys gathered their things and headed up. They closed the bedroom door and ran over to the bed, placing the gift between them. They looked down and bit their lips opening the packet together.

On top was a letter. Harry reached over and opened it, reading out loud.

_To the lovely Drarry,_

They raised their brows.

_This was originally your present last Christmas but you kinda split . . . so let's try again shall we? Hope you will enjoy this gift._

_Have an erotic Christmas and a sexy new year!_

_From,_

_Forge (George is yelling Its Gred)_

Both blinked. "You open it." Draco murmured.

"I opened it last Christmas! It's your turn!" Harry said pushing the package towards the other. Draco sighed and reached over opening the package. His face began to heat up and Harry bit his lip groaning. They looked at their gifts and dumped the box upside down shifting through.

"Fuck." The blonde hissed out. He smirked and looked up at his lover. "I say we give some of these a test run, what about you?" Harry shivered and pounced on the other, a laugh leaving the pale man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred rolled his eyes as Alex walked around in a circle flailing his arms going on and on about how his brother could have been raped and murdered because he was slipped drugs at a party he never should have went to.

Noah sighed and waited for him to calm down but no such luck. The redhead rambled on for an entire hour before Fred grabbed his cheeked and smushed their lips together.

"By god would you _shut up?_" The blue eyed man growled at him. Alex froze and blinked. "Hey, hey, don't start, oh shit, now you're crying! Crap!" He looked around helplessly and turned back to watery green eyes. "I'm sorry I-"

"I don't care about _that_! I'm just so damn worried about my baby brother!"Alex said waving his arms around. Fred sighed and crushed the younger against his chest trapping his arms.

"Calm down, he's _fine._ No one did anything to him, with the exception of slipping him drugs and having tune deaf elephants sing to him anyways." the eldest stated looking down at the redhead's locks. Noah poked his new nipple piercings and flinched sighing dramatically. "Oh and piercing himself." Alex made a small noise at the back of his throat.

Fred used one hand to lift the other's head up and leaned down, lightly pressing their lips together. The younger shivered and moaned. Green eyes snapped open and he shoved the other off, his eyes wide and confused.

"I-I have to go."

"Oh no you don't!" Fred growled grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his chest. "What's wrong?" Alex shook his head and moaned. Fred stiffened and his breath hitched eyes widening. "Oh crap I'm your Bill?" This time Fred disconnected them and took a step back.

Noah stood up and touched the older's arm causing a growl to leave Alex Noah rolled his eyes. "I have my own mate!" He turned to Fred. "Don't freak ok? It's really not that bad, you don't have to change anything, just don't fuck him."

"NOAH!" Alex yelled face changing to a lovely shade of red. Fred took an audible gulp and cleared his throat.

"I-I ah, need a little time to think this through, Eurm h-have a good Christmas." He turned to leave and gasped when Alex grabbed his hand a pleading look in those green orbs.

"Promise you'll come back and see me no matter what the decision?" He whispered. Fred nodded and the younger averted his eyes and let go of the pale wrist.

"Hey, cheer up. You still have one other gift from me in your room under the bed." With that said the blue eyed man left the Anderson home through a flash of green flames. Alex forced the lump down and turned away from his brother.

"Al are you ok?" Mike whispered finally speaking. The eldest Anderson just nodded before continuing up the stairs and to his room, taking the long way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus smiled at Colin and helped him up; wrapping his arms around the smaller's middle. "How are we doing it today Cols?"

"I know I'm Mr. Kinky-" Seamus laughed at this. "- but can we do it slow today?" The younger asked blushing deeply.

"Of course." Seamus said with a large grin. He leaned down and lightly kissed the smaller before leading him to the bedroom. He smiled and attached his mouth to his fiancé's kissing him deeply whilst lightly stroking his thumbs over the small hips. Colin wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and into the brown locks, groaning quietly.

Tanned hands slipped under the large shirt and up the slim waist, removing the material all together. Colin helped him remove his sweater before dropping to his knees to pull down the older's boxers. Seamus' breath hitched at the sight and he tangled one hand in the blonde's hair, the other gripping the dresser.

Colin blew on the tip and grinned when a bead of pre cum slipped out. Seamus watched as that slim tongue darted out and pushed into his slit, gathering its moisture. He moaned at the sight, hands gripping the backs of his thighs. He panted as just the head was sucked into the warm heat the wet muscle swirling around it almost lovingly, the younger's eyes closed.

"C-Colin, I love you but you're gonna get me close far too soon." The brunette murmured. The English boy pouted and deep throated him once, a loud gasp leaving the plump lips of the older boy before Colin pulled his bottoms off and climbed onto the bed, laying down and spreading his legs.

Seamus' mouth dropped when the smaller boy reached down and lightly stroked himself, breathing heavily. "Please Shay?" The innocent voice rang through the room and the Irish man groaned and stalked over to his lover, his fiancé, his man.

Colin gave a shy smile and stopped his ministrations when Seamus climbed on top of him, leaning down for a soft gentle kiss. The brunette's tongue darted out and was met shortly after by another wet muscle. The younger's back arched when the taller's member grazed his back entrance teasingly.

"Please?" Colin panted, gripping the older's biceps. Seamus' arm shot out and he summoned the lube, his lover moaning and arching against him. The younger put his hand out and the Irish man raised his brow before squeezing some of the lube onto Colin's palm.

Seamus' back arched and he cried out when a skilled hand gripped his member, pumping his length and spreading the gel around. The smaller man nodded and the older spread the lube around his fingers, still hovering over the younger boy.

The brunette brought his hand down and pressed it to the other's entrance, pushing forwards and watching the shorter's face. Colin arched and moaned; face scrunching up, slippery hands sliding along the older's arms and shoulders.

Seamus leaned forwards and ghosted his lips over the younger's smiling when Colin leaned up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. The brunette removed his fingers and the smaller blinked barely realizing that he had even added the others.

The older man gripped his member and positioned it against his lover's entrance, locking their blue eyes together.

"I love you." Seamus whispered as he pushed forwards. Colin groaned and nodded words stuck in favour for a few gasps. The brunette slowly pushed forwards, grunting when he was fully seated, his head falling to the crook on the other's neck.

Colin's dry hand slid into the brown locks as the other hand rubbed the tan back, nodding and pushing down against the other. Slowly Seamus pulled out, breathing laboured, and pushed back in, moaning alongside his lover.

The blonde lightly ran his finger tips along the older's scalp and back, legs spreading wide. Seamus started a slow steady rhythm, smiling against the pale neck. Colin hollered and his back arched, teeth digging into the flesh next to his pulse point. His hand gripped the brown locks tighter and moaned loudly, legs slowly wrapping around the taller's back.

The brunette sped up slightly pulling his head back and attaching his lips to Colin's, resting on his forearms. The sweat slowly began to gather along their bodies, causing them to slip against one another. The blonde's mouth opened and he cried out when the older struck his prostate.

Nails dug into a tanned back, fingers yanking harshly at brown hairs. The younger panted, his member trapped between them being constantly teased as Seamus moved within him. "Oh fuck Shay! Please!"

"Nope, slow and steady today remember?" The older boy said with a smirk. He dropped his head and sucked on the pale flesh, a gasp leaving the petite man. Colin whimpered at he felt the boil start but it was taking too long! He thrust down and moaned loudly when a stinging sensation hit his outer thigh.

"Behave Cols, please?" Seamus whispered, lightly rubbing where he smacked the other boy. Colin gritted his teeth and nodded, eyes squeezed shut. The blonde head lulled back as a mouth attached itself to his Adam's apple licking it gently before trailing to his neck and nipping the pulsing vein.

"Please Shay!" The brunette just shook his head, his breathing beginning to quicken as his own boil started. Colin moaned and arched and Seamus knew he was close. The older man snaked his hand between their bodies and gripped the base of the blonde's member in a vice grip. Colin let out a frustrated whine and glared.

"HEY! Seamus! Let me cum dammit! OW!" Colin pouted as the brunette lightly rubbed the new red mark.

"Don't be rude Colin." Seamus mumbled smirking. His picked up his pace as his boil began to build, the blonde arching and thrashing beneath him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh goods please Shay _please_! Ah! Oh god oh shit, shit, shit!" Colin groaned out and thrusted down against his lover. Seamus moaned and gripped the other's member harder.

"Ah, close Cols, oh fuck yes! So damn close!" He snapped his hips forwards and let go of the younger's member, a scream ripping through the pale boy's lungs, clamping down on the brunette, tearing his own orgasm out of him. Seamus collapsed on top of the younger and panted.

"You bloody cock tease." Colin mumbled kissing the top of the brunettes head. Seamus moaned and pulled out, rolling off the other.

"You liked it, know how I can tell?" The Irish accent rang out.

"Ok, how?" Colin asked, eyes drooping slightly.

"You soaked everything. . ."

"Oh shut up!" Colin growled Seamus laughed and pulled the sulking blonde to his chest.

"Love you, my fiancé."

"Love you too Shay."

_**Hope this makes up for my little rant. It is very rare I actually do that as I'm sure you've noticed. I hate upsetting people but it's upsetting to know that my readers are unhappy with certain aspects. I'd prefer it in a message so we can actually discuss the possibility of you even participating in helping me with ideas for a small, very small, spin off of something you wanted to know more about.**_

_**Your opinions are what matter but I am not changing my plot because everything has led up to the end. If I change the slightest thing I have to redo the ending.**_

_**If you want to know what the memory(Fred's) was let me know and I will write it out.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**TO:**_ _**Michael**_

_**Aww! Why thank you! I love hugs :D I will indeed attempt a wedding scene for you guys and dedicate it to you since you're the only one who asked lol. But first I wanna finish writing the Sealin story and do some research on weddings. . . **_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**As for Frex, you'll just have to wait and see. . .**_

_**TO:**_ _**SamHAS**_

_**Lol thank you ha-ha! See your own mini rant! Mini rants are god . . . just don't bottle them because then they aren't so mini anymore :s **_

_**TO: **_All my readers

A reader of mine _**has pointed something out**_ to me and made me go . . . shit yea that's true eh? Crap! And that thing is _**this story**_ . . . I have to move the story to the _**Sealin category**_ since it's becoming the _**dominant pair**_ . . . so yeah . . . that's it really and thanks to _**interdetermined . wreck. 2012**_. Sorry for the spaces they won't show your name if I don't. . .

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Fuck." The blonde hissed out. He smirked and looked up at his lover. "I say we give some of these a test run, what about you?" Harry shivered and pounced on the other, a laugh leaving the pale man.

"Draco?" They jumped apart and sighed, the door opening. Harry dashed and hid in the bathroom.

"Yes mother?" The blonde mumbled at her.

"We are having guests over in a little while. The Parkinsons, Greengrass', Zabinis, Nott's and the Goyles." Draco moaned and pouted.

"Please tell me that bitch isn't coming?"

"Draco! Language! Now get ready, you have ten minutes, and tell Harry." The older Malfoy left closing the door and the blonde heard a moan from the washroom. He raised a fine brow and walked over opening the door. He yelped when his arms were suddenly full of a delicious brunette.

"Harry stop, we have to get ready, I have company." The taller said prying the younger off. Harry froze and audibly gulped. "What?"

"I uh, I found the old potion from the twins and I uh, kinda sorta, well, yea." The brunette said biting his lip. Draco glared and Harry stopped him. "I uh, I put some in my mouth and then I well, I kissed you, it should kick in soon." Harry said flushing. Grey eyes widened and a gasped left his mouth, doubling over and groaning loudly.

"When this is over, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Green eyes slid shut and a sigh left the thin lips. The young redhead opened his watering orbs and bit his lip, pulling on the metal ring. He made up his mind and reached under the bed, pulling out a wrapped gift from Fred.

He tore the paper off and opened the box, a small smile forming. They we're a few of Fred's memories that he wanted Alex to see. He smiled and sat back against his pillows, staring at his unneeded glasses.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stepped into his grandmother's living room and was attacked by an identical mop of blonde hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too Den!" they let each other go and the older Creevey smiled at his mother, blushing when Seamus' arms wrapped around him, a kiss placed on his cheek.

"Just remember to wait until you've both graduated." Mrs. Creevey said with a tight lipped smile. The elderly woman in the corner rolled her eyes and walked over, kissing both their cheeks.

"Congratulations boys, I'm very happy for you." She flicked her daughter as she walked passed, said woman hissing slightly and glaring.

Dennis sat back down and waited, bouncing slightly on the couch. The fireplace erupted in green flames and the youngest Creevey beamed, tackling his boyfriend to the ground.

"OW! Dennis!" Noah hissed rubbing the back of his head. He was officially on his back with the older between his legs. The younger raised his brow and smirked, a lust filled gaze directed at him. The sandy blonde cleared his throat and Dennis flushed, standing up quickly, helping his Veela up.

"Alrighty are we all set for lunch then?" the young woman asked smiling brightly. The boys all nodded and rushed to the kitchen, seating themselves around the large table. They shared a few stories, Dennis avoiding anything to do with his brother's and Seamus' home, before cleaning up and heading upstairs for a bit of alone time with their significant others.

Mrs. Creevey had been going out more and more, coming back later and later and this was upsetting the youngest of the Creeveys.

Dennis stepped into his room and lead Noah over to the bed, sitting cross-legged on the mattress, the younger following his example. There was a knock on the door frame and they looked up blinking.

"Noah? C-can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Mike." The younger twin said. He turned back to Dennis and kissed his cheek. "Be right back ok love?" The older boy nodded and watched him go, biting his lip and fiddling his hand. He waited about ten minutes before getting up and looking for them. What he saw merely broke his heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ok, what's up?" Noah asked as they walked through the garden behind the house.

"She dumped me." Blue eyes locked and the younger twin flinched.

"I'm sorry Mikey. You need me to do anything?" The other just shook his head, pulling out a pack of smokes. He grabbed one and offered it to his brother who just shook his head no.

The older put a spare one down between them, a knowing smirk on his lips as he lit his own. Noah cleared his throat, glancing at the glowing end out of the corner of his eye.

"Is it, uh, just a smoke this time?"

"Yerr. Don't have a dealer anymore 'member?" Mike mumbled handing Noah the lighter. Right, he forgot that Alex had taken care of that . . . The sandy blonde lit his own smoke and let out a relieved sigh, blowing the air straight up.

"So what happened exactly?" He asked taking another long drag, exhaling through his nose. Mike sighed and looked down at the smoke in his hand.

"Said she was tired, needed someone less . . . me. Guess I'm too hyper or something." He murmured. They flicked their ashes and took a puff simultaneously, smiling slightly as they fell back into their old pattern.

"N-Noah?" said boy's head shot up, piercing eyes widening.

"Fuck." He mumbled, hand shaking slightly. "Dennis I-" The blonde just shook his head and took a step back before turning and taking off. "Dennis!" He cursed and took one last drag before handing it to Mike. "Sorry, but I gotta go play cat and mouse with my mate for a bit." He kissed the top of his twins head before throwing all his force into his sprints. He always was a great runner.

"Dennis! Hold up!"

"Fuck off!" The blonde called not turning around voice strained. Noah sighed.

"Do I have to tackle you then, because by god I will!" Dennis stopped causing the younger to ram into him with an 'ouf' both falling to the ground, groaning. "O-ow that kinda hurt."

"You're squishing me!" the older huffed from under him. Noah shifted his weight and forced the other to turn around, looking into the narrowed red-rimmed eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright? I didn't want you to know about it. I-I've been trying my hardest to quite since we've gotten together but it's not that easy!"

"Well make it easy!" Dennis growled at him. Noah sighed and dropped his head to the other's neck.

"I can't just make it easy, by god if I could I would. I'd do any damn thing you asked if I could. Fuck I'd learn to fly if it would make you smile." He placed a gentle kiss on his mate's neck.

"W-why did you start? When did you start?" Dennis asked arms wrapping around the younger's shoulders.

"I started when I was about twelve, when the shit with my dad hit new heights. It got really bad and I've blocked most of it out, forcing myself to forget. Sometimes it would seep through and I'd make it go away with drugs or drinking." The English boy stiffened beneath him. "But nothing worked. Later when I was about twelve and a half is when I started smoking with Mike, just once and a while. By the time I was thirteen I was lighting joints and cigarettes up at least once every four hours, just trying to make the day's events disappear.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want you to hate me." The sandy blonde finished lifting his head and looking down at his lover. "I'm sorry Den." The blonde just nodded and gave a small smile.

"How often do you smoke and drink and whatnot."

"I smoke about once a month, only if I'm over stressed or I have a bad pre- . . . feeling. I don't do drugs anymore, but earlier I went to my friends and they laced my drink so I ended up staring at pink elephants singing all night." Dennis snorted and then tried to look angry again. "Also I uh, I apparently decided I wanted more piercings."

"What do you mean _more_?" the older asked, looking quizzically. The younger blushed.

"I take them out but I have one on my lover lip and my eyebrow, and two on my right ear. Oh and yesterday I apparently used one of my sewing needles and pierced my nipples . . . and stole Alex's rings too . . . I don't remember any of it." Dennis gapped at him and his eyes darted between then attempting to look in the open neck part of the younger's shirt without succeeding. Noah laughed and sat up. "Say you forgive me, come upstairs and then I'll even show you."

"I forgive you now let's go so I can take your clothes off!" Dennis said beaming and pulling the other. He waved bye to Mike who smiled and nodded at him before being yanked back up the stairs and tossed into the older's room, door slamming shut behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco bit his lip and shifted in his seat, one hand gripping his fork whilst the other squeezed his knee. The brunette next to him was in a similar predicament and chanced a look up at the other occupants at the table. He was on Malfoy's right sitting next to Blaise. Blaise was next to Pansy. Across from the dark haired girl was Theodore Nott followed by Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy and lastly, seated _right_ next to his blonde was Astoria Greengrass.

Grey eyes locked with green and narrowed, flicking Harry's leg hard before continuing a conversation with his father about the Ministry. Astoria leaned back and smirked at the green eyes boy, batting her eyelashes, long blonde hair flowing over the back of the chair.

Draco jumped and squeaked shifting his chair away from the strange woman.

"Draco! Do keep in mind that you have manners. Put your chair back and sit up straight!" Mr. Malfoy hissed at his son. The young heir gave his mother a pleading look.

"Perhaps we should move to the drawing room? It's a bit chilly in here." She winked at her son and stood up, Lucius sighing and escorting her. Astoria beamed at Draco and said boy stood turning his back to her and grasping Harry's hand, biting back the moan, praying his robes covered his neither regions.

The blonde next to him pouted and gave a pleading look to the darker skinned boy. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm for her to grab. "Keep in mind I'm dating your sister and it will stay that way." The deep voice rang out. She pouted and chanced a look at Pansy. The dark haired girl raised her brow and turned her head up walking next to Nott.

Once they were all seated small conversations rang around the room. Draco was on a love seat with Harry, both breathing a little heavily and shifting.

"How much longer will this last?" Draco hissed grinning at his mother and nodding.

"E-eurm about another t-three hours."

"WHAT!" Everyone jumped and Harry flinched at as his lover rose, glaring daggers down at him. "You've GOT to be shitting me Potter!"

"Draco!" His mother called out. He looked at her over his shoulder and she sighed at the hint of a plea in his eyes. "Perhaps you and Mr. Potter should head upstairs for a while and cool down alright?"

"But Narcissa dear-"

"Alright?" She cut off her husband, glancing at him out the corner of her eye. The blonde boy nodded and grasped his lovers arm, yanking him up and apparating, Harry's surprised yelp being the last things they all heard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex sighed and stared down at his chest, the gold rings glistening gleefully in the light of the sun. He was in his back garden, lying on a blanket on the snow, heating charm casted around him, warm enough to make most of the snow melt. He crossed his demonia boots and placed his one hand behind his head, the other lifting his smoke from his mouth and blowing out the grey substance.

"Hey Al?"

"Hmm?" The redhead hummed taking another long drag. Mike sat next to him and smiled when his eldest brother offered him the last of his cigarette.

"Thanks. You may wanna grab a mint or something, Fred's here." Green eyes shot open and he bolted up, stumbling slightly. He looked down at his loose black jeans and dark boots before sighing and shrugging.

He quickly jogged into the house and slowed down to a brisk walk when he was nearing the fireplace, another redhead standing there, arms behind his back and eyes widening at Alex. The green eyed man gave him a small smile and walked towards the other, stopping about a foot in front.

"Hey." Alex's deep voice rang out.

"Hey yourself." Fred mumbled looking the other over carefully. "So I thought about it, like I said." Alex raised a brow and cocked his head, crossing his tattooed arms.

"And?" The younger waited patiently as Fred continued staring at him, repeatedly stopping at his nipple and lip piercings. "Fred."

"Oh! Right, sorry 'bout that." He cleared his throat and smirked down at the slightly shorter boy. "Close your eyes." A fine brow rose before the lids closed over green orbs. Alex moaned as he felt the other's hot breath on his face, chuckling when teeth bit his lip ring.

"Woot ish eet wiwf oo an my yip wing?" he asked, eyes still closed. The metal object was released and a pair of lips pressed against his, both groaning deep within their chests. Fred ran his hands up from Alex's waist to his chest, rubbing his thumbs over the nipple rings.

"You like needles right?" Fred murmured whilst kissing across the younger's jaw, pale hands gripping his upper arms.

"Mhmm, I do indeed."

"I want you to get another piercing." The taller man whispered into the other's ear nipping it, a throaty moan leaving the green eyed man.

"Depends on where." Alex gasped as Fred bit his neck, sucking lightly. He fisted his left hand in the red locks and allowed the older to walk him backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

"Here," The taller nipped the younger's upper ear, "and here." He bit the opposite side of the pierced lip before sucking the whole thing into his mouth, kneading it with his teeth. Alex's hand tightened in his hair and he bucked against the older, his right hand sliding under the older's shirt, lightly scratching up and down the flesh on the pale back.

"O-ok, I can do that." Alex hissed out, a knee forcing its way between his legs.

"Apparate us to your room. Now." Fred growled at him, biting his neck harshly. The younger gasped and closed his eyes concentrating. They disappeared with a loud pop, leaving a slightly disturbed Micheal behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**TO:**_ _**SamHAS**_

_**Under the topic of Drarry marriage . . . you'll have to wait and see now won't you?**_

_**TO:**_ _**Jonasfabulous**_

_**Lol basically Snape helped Fred make an antidote (potion) to counter the one that blinded him, giving Alex his sight back. As for the party is that something you would like me to write and add as a one shot to this story? **_

_**That is all . . . enjoy . . . oh and 9 more chapters after this . . .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Apparate us to your room. Now." Fred growled at him, biting his neck harshly. The younger gasped and closed his eyes concentrating. They disappeared with a loud pop, leaving a slightly disturbed Micheal behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin grinned as he sat on the couch in his grandmother's rec room . . . alone . . . with his fiancé.

"Ok, what are you thinking about?" Seamus mumbled glancing at the other out of the corner of his eye. They were watching a movie that neither we're overly interested in but promised Mrs. Creevey and Mrs. McGee that they would. Apparently Colin and Dennis' mother forgot to wrap the gifts _again_.

"Nothing." The blonde said grinning and sliding closer. Seamus turned his head and looked at the other full on, a brow rising as the younger crawled across the couch and plopped on his lap, lightly kissing him. Blue eyes slid shut. The taller groaned and brought one hand up, cupping the smaller's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Ok, Kinky, sweet or rough?" The Irish man asked pulling back. Colin hummed and nipped the older's jaw.

"What about rough and kinky? We can silence the room. I brought my bag."

"COLIN!" Seamus yelled glaring. "We're supposed to be spending family time and- MMPH!" Blue eyes glared and a strong hand attempted to push the feisty boy off. "Colin! Knock it off!" He growled out, turning his head out of the way. Apparently Colin was a lot stronger than he thought.

The blonde straddled the older and grasped his wrists, forcing them under his knees, resting said body part on the older's palm so he couldn't move them.

"Sit still or I'll tie you down Shay." Colin murmured, nipping his lip.

"Colin, now's not the, HEY! Do NOT! COLIN! ST-MMPH!" The blonde waved his wand ropes pinning the older's wrists down and wrapping around his mouth, shutting the brunette up.

"I have a question." Colin whispered leaning forwards, pressing his lips to the older man's ear. "What would you do if I bought leather and got piercings?" He pulled back and laughed at the slightly horrified look on his lover. "Mmm not a big fan? Damn too bad. You might have liked how I'd look. I wouldn't die my hair or anything."

Seamus let out a growl and started to struggle, glaring up at the other. "Please Shay let me have some fun tonight?" Blue eyes narrowed at him and attempted to talk. Colin sighed and waved his wand, the rope around his mouth disappearing.

"Colin." It was low and a warning. "I love you to pieces but I would appreciate it if you untied me! We are not doing this in your grandmother's base- hey! I said no! Colin, Colin! HEY, stop it or I'm sleeping at my mother's!" Colin froze, the brunettes jean button popped and his zipper down. He looked up at the other and frowned.

"Why won't you let me?" Colin whispered.

"Why are you so dead set on this?" Seamus asked. "I'm uncomfortable Colin, I don't feel very excited, just nervous and worried. I don't like being tied love, just, please untie me alright?" The blonde huffed and nodded, waving his wand the ropes disappearing. "Look maybe someday but give me time alright? I'm still getting used to all this kinky shit." Seamus said with a chuckle. Colin flushed and looked away.

"Look, I'll try some other things but, I had some bad experiences with being tied up alright?" The older said looking away. Blue eyes snapped to him and Colin turned the brunette's head to face him.

"What kind of experiences?" It was strangely low for Colin.

"Well, Hun, you know you weren't my first," The blonde nodded and crawled off the older's lap, sitting on his knees gesturing for the older to continue before sliding off the couch and kneeling between Seamus' legs. The older raised a brow and rolled his eyes, lifting his hips. Colin pulled the jeans and boxers down to just past the Irish man's knees biting his lip and grinning.

"Well I eurm, attempted to try and be kinky with-" He groaned as the blonde grabbed his erection tilting it to the side, nipping the base, a hiss leaving the tanned boy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I attempted, oh fuck! You don't care do you?" Seamus mumbled as a tongue darted out to lap at the base of his member.

"No not really." Colin said with a smirk. "Just sit back and enjoy it Shay. Alright?" The brunette nodded and scootched into a more comfortable position, hands free, letting his eyes slide shit and tilting his head against the back of the couch. The blonde grinned and leaned forwards, lightly squeezing the head of the older's member, grinning when the precum began to leak out.

Colin leaned forwards and pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit of the other's leaking shaft. Seamus groaned above him and lightly grabbed the smaller's shoulder.

"Did you know," Colin whispered, lightly sucking on the head of his lover's member before pulling back, drawing out a whimper. "That I have an uncle who's like six foot two and so far I'm taking after him?" Blue eyes shot open and pouted.

"But if you get tall you won't be my lil one." Seamus hissed, squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips. The younger chuckled and sucked again, a gasp leaving the boy beneath him. Hands tangled in his growing hair and he slid down the shaft, taking in as much as he could whilst continuing his vacuum around his lover.

Seamus panted and his hand tightened. "A-alright, I cave!" Colin grinned and stood up quickly unbuckling his bottoms and yanking them down. The blonde tossed them a side before crawling onto the older and straddling him. Soft lips pressed to the brunettes and he moaned, opening his mouth to meet the other's tongue in a sensual battle.

Colin lightly dragged his nails along his lover's scalp, another throaty groan leaving the brunette. Tanned hands slid down the pale back and grasped the younger's backside, squeezing lightly.

"Let's do it this way today?" Colin murmured grabbing his wand and Seamus' hand, casting a quick lube spell on the older's fingers. The blonde dropped his head to the crook of the taller's neck, nipping it lightly. The smaller shifted himself up higher on his knees.

The position forced the English boy to detach his mouth from the boy beneath him but wasn't overly disappointed when a wet tongue darted out, pressing against his hardening nub. The blonde's head slowly tilted back as a finger ran along his entrance, teasing the ring of muscle, pushing against it, but never entering.

Seamus closed his mouth around the nipple and bit, a loud gasp leaving his young companion. The Irish man forced the younger to kneel at his full height and slid his own blue eyes shut. Colin's eyes rolled and he groaned when one hand grasped his member and the teasing finger finally slipped in.

"AH!" The pale back arched, a tongue pushing into his slit before lightly sucking the head of his member into the warm cavern of the older man. "Oh fuck yes Shay." He bit his lip and fisted his hands in the other's hair panting.

Seamus added a second finger and smiled, humming around the pulsing organ. Colin yelled and squeezed his eyes shut, head falling forwards again, hips bucking slightly. The brunette slipped the final finger in before casting a quick lube spell on himself and helped rearranged his lover, finally allowing the shaft to slip from between his lips.

Colin panted and turned around, pressing his back against the older man's chest. He shifted forwards and reached down, aiming the other's shaft at his entrance before slowly lowering himself, a long deep moan leaving both.

Seamus wrapped his arms around the younger; one hand across his chest, tweaking the smaller's nipples whilst the other gripped the bottom of Colin shaft, said man hissing. The younger let out a few steady breaths before he was finally seated at the hilt. Seamus was slouched slightly, knees spread and feet flat on the floor. The blonde atop him had his head lolled forwards and was straddling him backwards, giving the brunette a lovely view of the other's arse.

Colin slowly pushed his knees up and rose up the older boy's member, large hands flaying to the narrow hips, squeezing tightly. The blonde lowered himself carefully and repeated the slow process, precipitation gathering along his body, Seamus shaking under him.

Colin tossed a sly smile over his shoulder and nodded, a loud moan leaving the older lover. Seamus snapped his hips up and the blonde's mouth fell open in a silent scream, head tossed towards the ceiling and back arched. The Irish man continued his harsh jabs, pulling the other's hips down to meet his own.

The smaller boy grasped the taller's thighs and slid his left hand up the inner leg, cupping Seamus' scrotum and rolling it in his hand. The brunette gasped and panted, jerking slightly in his thrusts, his head falling back.

"H-harder Shay! Please!"

"I-I can't in this position Cols!" The brunette huffed out, slowing his movements slightly. Colin whined and thrust down against the other pouting when Seamus didn't buck back.

"Shay!" the smaller gave a pleading look his shoulder and yelped when he was suddenly on his hands and knees face inches from the carpet. At first he thought he was in trouble until the older leaned over and pulled Colin up higher before pushing back in slowly.

"How hard Colin? How fast? How long am I making you cold it in for babe?" The brunette murmured kissing the back of the smaller's neck, blonde hair reaching just past it.

"Damn Seamus! Hard, really hard, p-pound into me _please_! Fast too, and by god I wanna cum last!" The younger panted out.

"As you wish." Seamus reached under the maturing boy and grasped his wand, casting a quick spell. A thin piece of soft material wound its way under Colin's scrotum and around the base of his member before tightening. The blonde moaned and pushed back.

Seamus grasped the younger's hips and pulled almost all the way out. "Ready lil one?"

"Fuck yes." Came the breathy reply. The older smirked and rammed his hips forwards, the boy under him shot his head up and he let out a loud cry, squeezing his eyes shut. "A-again!" Seamus complied and picked up his pace, making sure to abuse the smaller's prostate.

Their bodies became slicker with each passing moment. Colin began to thrust back and moan loudly, incoherent sounds escaping the young man.

Seamus continued his thrusting and leaned down, biting the back of the other's neck harshly, a cry leaving the blonde. "I'm going to tease you alright?" Seamus murmured and the smaller just nodded frantically at him.

Blue eyes shot open and the blonde's body stiffened momentarily as the older's hand tightened around his pulsating member, jerking in time with their thrusts, panting in his ear. Colin whimpered and gripped the carpet, grinding his teeth as the pleasure became unbearable. "I-I'm doing this b-because it make you c-clench down . . . AH!" The brunette sped up his hips and his hand, the smaller yelling beneath him, withering helplessly.

"Please, please, _please!_" The blonde began to chant tears beginning to fall.

"Cl-lose Cols, oh fuck yes! Ah shit, shit, SHIT!" The brunette's eyes widened and his back arched, quickly removing the spell off the others member as he came within the small man. Colin screamed and his head was tossed back, eyes screwed shut as he shot his load along the carpet.

Seamus quickly wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and pulled out, both hissing before lowering the smaller to a dry spot. The brunette groaned and toppled over onto his side, brining a hand up to rub along the pale boy's sweaty back, both still breathing harshly.

Seamus summoned a blanket and wrapped them up, well aware that his blonde had most defiantly already passed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The moment the door was closed Dennis pinned the other against its wooden surface and nipped at the sandy blonde's nipple through his shirt, a deep moan leaving Noah as he arched off the door. Nimble fingers slid under the younger's shirt pulling it off of him quickly, tossing the material aside.

Noah slid his eyes shut and tangle his hands in the other's hair as the blonde dropped to his knees, making quick work of the belt, button and zipper. The taller let out a shaky breath. He leaned against the wall, resting his head on the door frame.

The older tugged on the jeans, forcing them to fall to the sandy blonde's feet. Dennis grinned at the younger boy's erection hidden beneath the fabric of his boxers. Apparently Noah's height wasn't the only thing that had gotten bigger.

Noah blushed and shifted slightly bringing Dennis out of his trance. The English boy lightly ran his finger over the fabric and pulled the other's shaft towards himself before breathing over the clothes erection. The taller groaned and glanced down watching as the older boy pulled his shaft into his mouth, wetting his boxers and lightly sucking.

Noah hissed and let his head fall back, a sigh leaving his lips when his lower regions were freed, the material falling to the floor to join his jeans. Dennis stood back up and helped the younger step out of his clothes.

The taller of the two grinned at the older and pushed him up against the wall, attaching his mouth to Dennis' neck. The blonde moaned and gripped the young man's biceps, grinning at the muscle. Noah had officially become _very_ physically fit with the broad shoulders and deep voice that made the older boy shiver.

The sandy blonde slid his hand down his lover's chest, popping the buttons as he went before nipping the older's collar bone and sliding the material off his shoulders. Noah stood back up and grinned before bending his knees and pressing their chests together. The blonde gasped and glanced down, a shiny metal catching his eyes.

"You really did pierce it?" Dennis whispered, locking eyes with the younger who nodded at him. The shorter of the two squirmed slightly when nimble fingers brushed his stomach before popping the button on his slacks, zipper yanked down painfully slow. The French boy lightly kissed the other, nibbling his lip and tugging at the slacks. Said material slid from the slim hips and pooled around his feet on the floor.

"I have a question." Noah whispered moving to the other's ear, biting the lobe gently.

"W-what's that?" Dennis panted out. The younger slipped his index fingers under the smaller's waistband.

"Have you ever," The sandy blonde started, blowing in the other's ear, trailing kisses down his neck until he hit his pulse point. Dennis shivered and gripped his boyfriend's biceps, pressing his hips to the others. "Been blown before?"

Blue eyes widened and the older convulsed slightly, trailing his hand up Noah's arm to his shoulder and into his hair. "N-no."

"Mmm would you like to be?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Have you ever," The sandy blonde started, blowing in the other's ear, trailing kisses down his neck until he hit his pulse point. Dennis shivered and gripped his boyfriend's biceps, pressing his hips to the others. "Been blown before?"

Blue eyes widened and the older convulsed slightly, trailing his hand up Noah's arm to his shoulder and into his hair. "N-no."

"Mmm would you like to be?" The younger whispered pulling back. The older nodded his head frantically and allowed the taller to pull him over to his large bed. Dennis crawled along the covers and nestled against his pillows shy fingers pulling his remaining clothing off. The sandy blonde smirked up at his lover and moved between Dennis' legs, running his hands up the older's thighs.

The older boy's breath hitched and he locked eyes with his lover, watching the smile spread to his eyes. The sandy blonde snaked his tongue out and lapped at the shorter's inner thigh, nipping it lightly. Dennis gasped and gripped his pillow, eyes sliding shut, allowing himself to just _feel_.

A kiss was placed just below the bite before continuing down his leg in feather light touched. The blonde hissed as a gentle kiss was pressed to his perineum. He let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, looking down at the younger boy.

Noah had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. He watched the other's tongue dart out and press against his sack, a small whimper leaving the older boy. Dennis squeezed his eyes shut and moaned when one half of his scrotum was sucked into a warm cavern. His nails dug into the pillow further and the shorter boy felt a pant bubble out.

The younger of the two began to slowly massage Dennis' inner thighs as he pulled the other half of the boy's sack into his mouth, sucking lightly. A loud gasp above him reassured the sandy blonde that his actions were indeed approved.

He was nervous, but he wouldn't tell his lover that. No of course not, he wanted to do this, had wanted to do this for a long while even. He let the velvety pouch slip from his mouth and rearranged himself, locking eyes with the older boy.

He gave Dennis a small smile before snaking his tongue out and pressing it into the smaller boy's slit. Noah grinned when a loud groan left the older's mouth and the boy's back arched, hips thrusting slightly.

"Oh sh-shit!" Dennis squeezed his eyes and hesitantly brought one hand down, gripping the younger's hair, head lulling to the side. He licked his slips and let out a pant as the hot breath ghosted over the head of his erection.

Noah pushed the flat of his tongue against the older's head before hesitantly opening his mouth wider, taking the older's member into his warm cavern. Dennis let out a loud low moan and his hands flew to the bed sheets, gripping them tightly.

The younger smiled and made sure to keep the other consumed in his mouth as he ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of the older's head, pressing against the vein.

"A-ah! Oh fuck!" Dennis panted, hips jerking slightly. It was almost torturously slow, no suction, just gentle rubbing. He let out a whimper and pressed his hips up in a silent plea. He watched the small smirk flash across his lover face and thought that perhaps he should have just sat still.

The older boy's mouth dropped and a loud scream left his mouth as Noah delivered a powerful suck, slowly bobbing his head and pressing against the thick vein. His hands flew back to the sandy locks and his hips bucked.

The younger flinched and moved back before his gag reflex was hit. He closed his eyes and concentrated on opening his throat, smiling to himself when he felt the older shudder and thrust up again. The blonde's breathing began to pick up and his grip tightened before he snapped.

Noah's eyes widened when he was shoved onto his back, the shorter's mouth pressed to his, hands roaming his chest. Dennis pulled back and locked his darkened eyes with Noah, a low moan leaving him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I-I can't Den. I can't." Noah looked away and moaned as teeth began a brutal attack on his neck. "Ah! O-oh gods, g-good." The older nestled between his legs and slid up, pressing the head of his member against the younger's entrance, a loud gasp leaving the taller. "Please, I- I can't!"

"Why?" Dennis murmured against the bruising neck, smirking when he found a sensitive spot just below the other's jaw, sucking hard against it. Noah arched and cried out, subconsciously pushing his hips down. "Please?"

"I- I can't b-because I can get p-pregnant." Dennis stopped all movement and pulled back locking shocked eyes with nervous ones of his lover.

"Really?" The younger nodded at him. "But that's great! We'll not right now, but for the future! I can still be a dad!" Dennis let out a whoop and Noah raised his brow, clearing his throat. Dennis smirked. "You know, here in the '_muggle_' world, we invented something called condoms."

"And that is?" Noah murmured. Dennis smirked and nipped the younger's sensitive neck before climbing off and walking over to his dresser, shifting through it. He yanked out a small package, checking the date and grinned. The blonde climbed back on the bed, reaching into his night stand and taking out a tube of lube.

"Condoms are awesome . . . well kinda. Usually in guy/girl relationships, the guy puts it on and it stops the . . ." He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Noah raised a brow.

"Sperm?" the younger offered.

"Uh, yea, from going into her so she can't get pregnant." Dennis finished, searching the younger's eyes.

"So if you wear that," He raised his brow, "Then you can penetrate me and I won't get pregnant?"

"Exactly!" The blonde grinned at him. "So?"

"How do you put that on? Wouldn't it hurt, the plastic looks kinda . . . sharp . . ." Noah mumbled, rising up on his elbows. The older laughed and tore the package open taking out the rubber tube and flushing slightly. "Oh!" Noah smiled and sat up, examining it. "Do you bite it?"

"NO!" Dennis hid it behind his back. "That would make holes and get you pregnant!"

"Right and that would be bad." Noah said confused.

"Yes, eurm, yeah." The blonde took it back out from behind him and looked down at it.

"How does it go on?" The younger asked, switching from looking at the condom to his lover's leaking shaft.

"Uh, y-you roll it on." He flushed and bit his lip.

"Oh, show me?" Noah murmured, watching like a hawk. Dennis cleared his throat and nodded, placing the rubber against his head and slowly rolling it on, shivering slightly. "How do you know it's not inside out?"

"Eurm, because it's merely impossible to put it on inside out, and I don't think it would really make a difference."

"Oh ok, so does this mean you can screw me now?" Noah asked innocently. Dennis chocked on the air but nodded. "Ok." Noah laid back and pulled the older over him, leaning up at reattaching their mouths. "Then fuck me Dennis."

The older boy's mouth dropped and he nodded, swallowing. "Don't think, just do." Noah murmured, lifting his hips, grinding up. Dennis' eyes rolled and he dropped his head, pulling the metal on the younger's chest with his teeth, a loud gasp leaving Noah.

The younger arched up and whimpered, one hand sliding down his chest, over his stomach and disappearing. Dennis' left arm was supporting him and Noah jumped when something cold hit his back entrance.

The older boy looked up and smiled when he received a nod. He crawled back up the other, locking their lips and pressing their tongues together whilst teasing the younger's ring of muscle. Noah whimpered and pushed down, hissing when the digit slowly slid into him, creating a small rhythm. When Dennis felt his body relax he slowly added a second, flinching at the small hitch in the younger's breathing. He scissored his fingers and detached his mouth, placing nips down jaw and sucking the younger's sensitive spot as he slid the final finger in.

Noah let out a small whimper and Dennis closed his eyes. "Should we do this a different time?"

"N-no, it's alright, I'll adjust. K-keep going." The younger mumbled lifting his hands. He gripped the boy's atop him bicep with one hand and his hair with the other, keeping Dennis' mouth in place, letting out a quiet moan when he sucked.

"Your neck is going to be so freaking bruised." The older said with a chuckle. Noah laughed and nodded.

"I know. O-ok, I'm ready." Dennis pulled his head up and locked eyes with the younger, seeing him nod. He removed his fingers and swallowed thickly before shuffling his hips forwards. The older opened his mouth and Noah cut him off with a quick kiss. "I'm fine, I'm ready alright? I trust you."

The older just nodded and bit his lip, pressing his hips forwards, the head of his member putting slight pressure on the younger's entrance. Noah nodded and Dennis pushed, breaching the younger. A pained gasp left Noah but the sandy blonde held the other in place, giving him a stern look.

"I'm fine Dennis." Said boy looked at him sceptically but nodded, moving his hips forwards another inch before Noah stopped him with a pained cry.

"Gimme a sec." Dennis with much fussing from the other slowly pulled out and sat back on his heels, grabbing the lube and adding some to his covered erection before realigning and locking eyes with the younger. "Ready?"

Noah nodded and braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He cracked an eye open when he felt the other slide in with a small pain and discomfort, but at least he didn't feel like he was tearing in two! Dennis stopped a few more times and let out a strangled cry when he was fully sheathed, head dropping to the younger shoulder, shaking.

Noah rubbed his lover's back and closed his eyes, taking slow shallow breaths. Dennis shifted, forcing himself up onto his forearms, a look of sheer concentration and restraint on his face. He looked down at the other, and let out a pant, feeling the cool sweat begin to trickle down his back.

Noah pushed his hips down and Dennis gasped, dropping his forehead onto the others, slowly sliding out before pushing back in, an agonizingly slow pace being set.

"I-I haven't done this in a l-long time. . . And you're tighter." He hissed out, shaking.

"W-what do you m-mean, who else h-have you slept with?" Dennis stiffened and pulled back, locking his eyes with angry and worried blue ones.

"E-eurm it was the Christmas b-break before we g-got together." Dennis stumbled, shifting. Noah gasped and shuddered under him, a quiet moan slipping out.

"I'm still pissed at you!" Noah growled before Dennis could assume anything. "And that's not what I asked you!" Dennis gulped and his eyes watered. Noah couldn't help it, he was angry that someone else had been with his mate. "Why?"

"I-I-" a sob left the older boy's mouth and he dropped his head into the crook of the younger's neck, body shaking. "Please." He begged the younger quietly, kissing his neck, grasping his arms tightly. "Please don't leave me!" Noah's eyes widened.

"I didn't say I'd leave you! I'm just pissed you never told me!"

"You'd hate me, think that I was vile!" Dennis hollered, body shaking uncontrollably. Noah gave a soft chuckle.

"It was Colin wasn't it?" Dennis froze. "It's alright. I-I understand." He cleared his throat. "Mike and I never went _that_ far what with me being a Veela, but we were pretty . . . close." Dennis lifted his head and looked down at the other. Noah flushed.

"I-I, I didn't have his consent." Noah's eyes widened.

"Y-you raped him?" Dennis let out a sob and nodded. "Why?"

"I-I thought that's what I was supposed t-to do. I've had a _lot_ of counselling since then." Dennis mumbled. Noah pulled him down and lightly brushed their lips together.

"Your dad rapped you didn't he?" the younger whispered, pulling the other's head into the crook of his neck. Dennis' body shook and he nodded. "M-mine too." The blonde's head snapped up.

"W-what?" the older searched the other's eyes and felt his body relax.

"It's ok Dennis, I swear." Noah lied. He didn't really want anyone to know but he needed Dennis to know that he understood and was there for him. The blonde bit his lip and shook his head. A loud gasp left his mouth and his eyes rolled when the younger thrusted down, an innocent look in his eyes. "Please?" the blonde's lip trembled and he nodded, dropping his head back onto the other's neck, pulling his hips back, and pushing them forwards, back arching slightly.

Noah moaned and pushed down against him in a silent plea. Dennis panted and pulled out quickly before forcing his hips forwards, both crying out. He angled his hips and nipped the younger's neck, thrusting into the taller's prostate, a loud cru leaving the younger, hands gripping his back, sliding along the sweat.

He pulled his head back and locked eyes with the younger, moaning when strong legs wrapped around his center, forcing his hips faster. Dennis hollered and picked his pace up, forcing his hips to go faster. He nipped the younger's chin and down his jaw, a loud moan leaving the younger boy.

"A-ah! Oh gods yes!" The sandy blonde arched and dug his nails into the other, a hiss leaving the older. "S-sorry."

"S-S'kay!" Dennis panted and bit the other's neck, running a hand down the tanning chest and over a pert nipple, lightly pulling the metal loop. Noah cried out and arched, beginning to hyperventilate, almost clawing at the older's back. "O-ow! Noah!"

"Sh-shit! Sorry!" the young teen loosened his grip and moved his hands down the older, grasping his biceps instead. "H-harder!" Dennis moaned and thrusted against the other jumping when the head board whacked the wall.

"Shit! Oh I'm sooo dead!" the blonde mumbled seizing all movement.

"Don't care! Dennis! Move dammit! Please!" The younger ground out attempting to thrust down. The blonde let out a low moan and pulled back, forcing his hips forward, flinching as the bed met the fall again.

"Very dead, oh Colin and my mom and my grandma, no she'll laugh with Seamus! Oh I'm so grounded, so, so, so, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Shit, oh shit!" The blonde his and Noah sucked his neck harder, over top of the mark he left from a long while ago, from their last time having sex. "Why's that feel so damn good?" Noah laughed at him.

"Because it's where I marked you, now go faster!" the younger hissed at him. Dennis briefly thought about how demanding his lover was, but pushed it aside when he felt another suck. His hips jerked forwards and Noah cried out, legs tightening and arms returning to his back, nails digging.

"OW! Fuck Noah! That _hurts!_" Dennis growled at him, biting his neck hard. It was not the effect he got that he wanted though. The nails dug deeper and the back arched, a loud cry leaving his lover. "Noah _Please!_" The sandy blonde whimpered and grasped the sheets, mouth opening, brows furrowed.

Dennis moaned and thrusted down harder against his young lover, ignoring the stupid bang of doom from behind him. He panted and fisted the sheets next to his boyfriend's head, mouth opening to allow a gasp out.

"C-close!" Noah hissed, back arching. Dennis nodded frantically and forced his arms under the younger, causing the sandy blonde's legs to rest over his shoulders. He panted and thrusted down into the other, a loud yell leaving the taller boy, a ripping noise coming from his sheets, a crack from the headboard.

"I'm g-gonna have to p-p-pay for that!" He ground out, huffing and shivering. The boil began to fill his stomach and he moaned gripping the younger's hips, hands flying to his arms squeezing. Noah clamped down on him and bared his teeth, trying to hold his orgasm off for as long as possible.

"N-n-no! Please come! _Please_!" Noah's head tossed back and he screamed, body convulsing, nails breaking the skin on the older's arms, his hot seed shooting between them. "FUCK! OW!" Dennis' eyes widened as the other's body became unbearably tight. He cried out as it clamped down on him, ripping his orgasm from his head to his toes and back up and out.

The blonde collapsed and let out a long low moan, moving his hips ever so slightly whilst coming out of his high (pun not intended). Noah moaned beneath him and he lowered the other's legs, rolling off and onto his back.

"OW! Jeez Noah! What on _earth_ did you do to my _back?_!" the older hiss sitting up. He looked down at the other and flushed.

"Hypocrite." Noah mumbled pointing to his neck. Dennis knew the other couldn't see it and it was probably worse than the younger thought too. He gave a sheepish smile. Noah touched his neck and hissed. "Am I _bleeding?_!"

"Sorry?" there was a soft knock on the door and Dennis 'eeped' tossing the blanket over them. "U-uh yea?"

"Eurm, mom says you're grounded, and any damages I-is coming out of your wallet." Colin voice rang through, abnormally high.

"O-ok, kinda figure." Dennis called out. He reached down and hissed, rolling the condom off his shaft and tossing it in the bin next to his bed, no point in hiding it now!

"Mmm, I like condoms if it means we can do this more often." Noah murmured. Dennis made a distressed sound.

"I don't when I'll be allowed out of my room to see you!"

"Alex will apparate me in, your my mate, I can't be far from you for too long, I'll go comatose." The younger whispered, slowly drifting. Dennis' rolled his eyes.

"Ok, note to self, no vacation from you." The taller gave a soft chuckle before rolling onto Dennis' chest, nuzzling him. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know, now shut up and let me sleep." This time the older laughed and kissed the top of his lovers head, pulling him close.


	18. Chapter 18

_**YOU WILL SEMI HATE ME! There is some DRAMA! Lol I sent one of you, you know who you are, a message about this small tad bit, the issues between two redheads… this is dedicated to:**_

_**interdetermined. wreck. 2012**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape(kinda I guess), incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex, OC/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The moment the bedroom door closed the blonde shoved the smaller boy onto the bed crawling on top, yanking his own tie off followed by the younger's. Harry pulled the other down, attaching their lips, liquid fire running through their veins.

"Fucken hell" the brunette hissed, grinding up and into the older. "Get undressed, q-quickly!" Draco moaned and fumbled with his buttons on his dress shirt. Harry growled and reached up, yanking the material open, buttons scattering the room.

"Fuck Potter! I liked that shirt!" the blonde glared.

"I'll buy you another, now shut up and fuck me dammit!" Green eyes darkened and the taller shivered, rolling off the younger and yanking his bottoms down, the brunette ripping his own shirt open and pulling his slacks and boxers off, reaching out and forcing the older boy to land on him, grinding their erections together.

Harry cried out and arched up, legs spreading further, Draco nestling between them. The blonde quickly summoned a bottle of lube and scooped some of the gel like substance out, rubbing it along his member and spreading it through his fingers.

They felt as if electricity was crackling between them, their bodies getting hotter by the second, the fire never slowing. Draco attached their lips and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, a finger sliding into his lover. Harry shivered and pushed down in a silent plea, quiet gasps and mewls leaving his throat. A second finger joined the first followed by a third.

"I-I won't last long, too much pressure." The blonde hissed. Harry nodded in agreement and wrapped his legs around the taller's torso. He felt Draco's head breach him and cried out as it slid slowly in. It took all the older could muster not to ram into the smaller, the need so strong he felt dizzy.

When the blonde was seated to the hilt he let out a long moan, hitting an octave higher than normal. He solely pulled back before pushing forwards, body shaking with the effort to maintain a slow pace.

"F-faster, h-harder!" Harry groaned out. The older boy moaned and jammed his hips forwards, tearing a scream from the smaller boy before repeating the action as fast as he could. The head around him seemed twice as hot as normal; the younger's walls abnormally tight.

He panted and whimpered when a boil started. He reached between them and grasped Harry member, pulling it in time with his thrusts. Their back arched and they cried out, coming simultaneously before convulsing and collapsing, moaning.

"Well that didn't take long." Harry mumbled, lowering his legs and rubbing the older's back. He heard light snores and rolled his eyes, kissing the side of the taller's temple. "Not long at all."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two older boys stumbled as they appeared in the younger's room. Alex hissed and grabbed the bottom of Fred's shirt yanking over the older's head, tossing it aside. He pulled the other over to his bed, sitting on the edge and taking his boots off, reaching for the button on his faded jeans.

Fred growled and kicked his shoes off, pulling down his slacks and boxers in one brisk move. He pinned the shorter down and crushed their lips together, panting harshly. Alex met the kiss hungrily and bucked against the older, moaning when he felt a hand lightly run along his member.

"Do you have you tongue ring this time?" the blue eyed man whispered. Alex nodded and smirked, pushing the older off and sliding further down his legs. He spread the pale thighs and leaned forwards, grinning to himself when he realized the taller was watching.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out, leaning over the older boy. Alex ran a few fingers up the velvety shaft, small mewls leaving the older. He squeezed the head and lowered himself, keeping his fingers as guidelines.

Fred's back arched and he cried out when the cold metal ball pressed into his slit. His blue eyes slid shut as the younger slowly took him into his mouth, pressing the piercing against the large vein, rubbing it against the other, Fred's body starting to shake.

"OH! So not what I wanted to see!" They stiffened and Alex's face flushed. He had never deflated so fast in his life. The boy at the door hand a hand over his eyes and cleared his throat. "Long time no see Al, how ya been? Good I take it?"

"U-uhm, hi Mitchell. And y-yea, pretty good." The redhead cleared his throat and pulled the blanket up and over him and his boyfriend, sitting next to him.

"Isn't that the one from your memories?" Fred murmured. Alex nodded and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" The eldest redhead mumbled.

"Uh I needed to talk with Al for a minute if that's alright." The dirty blonde said, hand still over his eyes.

"Can you wait till he's dressed?" Fred asked, crossing his arms.

"Please not like I haven't seen him before, it's you I haven't." Alex stiffened and the older's head slowly turned to him.

"What?" the blue eyed man growled.

"Oh yea, we used to experiment and shit. Right Al-"

"Ok! You can shut up now!" Alex yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "And I can hardly call being drunk and stripping experimenting!" The blonde pouted slightly. "I've told you time and time again Mitch, give it up!"

"Now if I did that would I be Mitch?"

"No but maybe I'd be able to tolerate you!" Alex yelled. The blonde lowered his hand and leaned against the wall, deep brown eyes locking with green.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well too bad!" the youngest yelled.

"It's Mel." Alex stiffened and his hand shot out, summoning his boxers and sliding them on.

"Uh Alex?" Fred mumbled. Said boy gave him a worried smile.

"I'll be right back." He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against the older redheads. "I swear alright? He's dating my cousin Melany. She's been Ill for some time." Fred nodded and pulled the other in for another chaste kiss. "Love ya." Alex whispered, locking his eyes with blue ones. The taller nodded and Alex climbed off the bed, following the blonde out of the room.

"Ok, what's going on with Mel?"

"She's doing a bit better but she still forgets things on and off." Mitchell murmured running a hand through his short spiked hair. Alex leaned against the wall and closed his eyes letting out a breath. He jumped when something wet hit his cheek.

"For fuck sakes Mitchell, piss off!" the redhead shoved the blonde and scowled at him. "I'm dating Fred dammit!" green eyes glared at the taller. Mitchell rolled his eyes and placed his hands on either side of the older's head.

"Look there's a party tonight, you can even bring Fred and whoever else you want, just please come." Brown locked with green and Alex scowled.

"I don't do drugs anymore and I barely drink Mitch."

"Just come alright?" the blonde leaned in and brushed his cheek against the younger's, hands sliding down the thin waist. Alex shoved him off and growled.

"Piss of-Mmph! Mit-mmph! Stop it!" The plump lips pressed to his again. Mitchell pushed his hips against the younger's pinning them to the wall, grasping the redhead's wrists and holding them next to the struggling boys head. He pulled back slightly and looked at the shorter.

"One kiss and I'll let go. Scream all you want but don't forget I taught you those silencing and locking charms, your little boy toy will have no idea what's going on. Even your damn Veela charm can't get to him." Mitch hissed at the younger. Green eyes widened.

"H-how did you know I was a Veela?"

"Oh please, we fucked Al; I know when a wave of lust that's not mine is from. I'm not an idiot. You were so obvious back then and even through you pushed me away all those other times, you wanted it, didn't you?" the blonde mumbled against the younger's lips.

"No, I didn't." Alex growled at him. Mitch actually _laughed_ at him.

"Alex, even now you want it. Know how I know?" Brown eyes locked with furious green.

"How?" The blonde grabbed both pale wrists in one hand, the muscles on his arm becoming more prominent. James, Phoenix and Mitchell were the only people thus far to show they were stronger than Alex.

Green eyes rolled when a hand grabbed his member squeezing the hard organ.

"S-stop." The redhead whispered, eyes glazing over. The blonde grinned and moved his hand, sliding it under the smaller's waistband and into his boxers, grasping his member and squeezing. Alex cried out and shivered.

"Remember? When the party was just starting to heat up we slipped away. I slid my hand down your pants and ran my thumb over your slit." Alex's mouth fell open as the older did just that. "I remember how your hands grabbed my hair and my cock, pulling it in time with me. Do you remember when you yanked your boxers down first? Then mine? I remember, how could I forget? It was the first month you had your tongue ring.

"You were always good at blowing me, and when that ring came into play, by god it was fucking heaven." He gripped the others shaved and pulled, Alex cried out and bucked. "Always did love story telling and dirty talk. Do you remember what I did?" The redhead shook his head no. "Do you want to remember?" another shake. "Too bad."

"I pulled you back up and pressed you against the wall before dropping to my own knees. That's how you found out I had a tongue ring. I still have it you know." Alex moaned and the other sped his hand up before slowing it down to an almost unbearable pace. "I pressed it into your slit and sucked you for a while.

"I had you on the bed within seconds and my tongue in your arse." The redhead cried out, sweat gathering on his brow. "You let me prepare you even though it hurt. You loved it. What would your family say if they knew you let me fuck you?" Alex whimpered and the hand let go of his shaft and a foot kicked his feet further apart. His family thought Colin was his first, if they knew . . . "I think you remember, you were high, not hammered out of your mind." The blonde said a quick spell and ran a lubed finger over the redhead's entrance dipping it in about a centimetre before pulling it out, repeating the process.

"You knew what you were doing that night, every fucking thing. You even let me take you on your hands and knees. Remember the first time my finger penetrated you?" He shoved his finger up, green eyes snapped open and Alex yelled, back arching. "Mmm, yes, that's right, that's what you did back then too." He slowly pumped his finger, the green eyed man whimpering and withering. "Remember the second, when I found your prostate. Mmm I might just do that again."

"N-no! Please! S-s-s-stop it Mitch!" The blonde ignored the redhead and slowly slid his second finger in, the younger hissing and flinching. "Y-you can't do this! I've hit my inheritance! Y-you can't!"

"Mmm now where in the unwritten Veela book does it say that I can't prepare you as if I was going to fuck you? Hell technically as long as I don't cum in you, the Veela doesn't even care. It wants sex, I want sex, _you_ want sex, so why the hell not Al?"

"F-Fred. That's why, s-stop! Ah! No, no, no!" The redhead whimpered when the older scissored him. Alex squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what would happen next. The older curled his fingers and jabbed the green eyed man's prostate hard. Alex screamed and bucked body shaking furiously. "Please no, please."

"You know, word travels fast when your sister is Anasks. I know all about the incident with little Colin. Mmm how he begged you and you ignored it? Karma's a bitch Alex."

"A-and justice is a whore." The redhead finished, tears forming in his eyes. He cried out and gasped when the older hooked his fingers again, pushing against his bundle of nerves repeatedly. The third finger slid in and Alex shook his head, whimpering. "Please don't. I-I'll kiss you if you'll stop."

"You'll kiss me anyways Al, I know you when you're in pleasure." Mitchell murmured, brushing his lips against the younger's. He angled his hand and pumped his three fingers in the younger. Alex moaned and leaned forwards, lips pressing to the older.

_Success_ was the only thing the brown eyed man could think. He let go of Alex's wrists and dropped his hand, sliding it into the silk material and grasping the pale boy's member, squeezing. Hands fisted his shirt and a redhead thumped his head off the wall, convulsing. He moaned when the older pressed plump lips to the shorter's neck, biting it.

He removed his hands from the others boxers and yelped when he was shoved away, a fist colliding with his jaw. "LEAVE!" Alex yelled at him, tears threatening to fall. "You're engaged to my fucking cousin! Get out and leave me alone!" Mitchell stood and sighed, looking up at the younger.

"I'll see you around Al." He could always try again when Fred wasn't around. Next time ropes would be better . . .

"OUT!" Mitchell disappeared with a loud _'crack_' and Alex wiped his eyes, throwing his bedroom door open and walking quickly to his washroom, trying to hide the slight limp in his walk.

"Alex?" Fred's eyes narrowed not missing the limp. The bathroom door slammed shut and there was a loud scream heard followed by a lot of banging and ending in small whimpers that transformed into sobs.

Fred pulled on his boxers and slid off the bed, walking over to the door and knocking. "Alex? Can I come in?" There was a click and the door slid open. Blue eyes widened as he attempted to step over the broken glass and random objects, Alex sitting with his head between his knees in the tub.

"I-I know what kind of limp that was." Fred whispered stepping into the shower. Alex cried out louder and his body shook. "Did you-"

"No. I didn't sleep with him. H-he prepared me and the second he let his guard down I hit him." Alex whispered, body shaking. Fred pulled the smaller into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey Al?" said boy whimpered. "I have to tell you something." A sob left the green eyed boy and Fred knew he was scared. The older man lifted the younger's chin and plopped their foreheads together. "I-I love you too."

Alex froze and watery eyes opened to look at a pair of blue orbs, so sincere it almost hurt. Alex's lip trembled and he leaned forwards, pressing his mouth onto the other's sobs still wracking his body.

Fred met the younger's kiss and matched it with his own need and pulled back smiling. "Let's get out of this tub and go cuddle alright?" Alex just nodded and let the older pull him up and led the way. "You remember everything about that night don't you?"

"Y-yes." Alex mumbled, climbing onto the mattress and placing his head on the older's chest.

"I'd like to see it alright? I know you've slept with him and I'm not mad about that, but I'm a little peeved that you lied to me. Don't lie to me Al, I won't take it alright?" Alex nodded and Fred pulled him closer, rubbing his back and kissing the tousled red locks. "Love you Al."

"Love you Fred."


	19. Chapter 19

_**TO: Aurora: Mitchell is the guy you're supposed to love to hate. That's the only scene with him if you'd like more I can write about what happened at that party and post it as a 1 or 2 shot.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Christmas Eve was uneventful. The days passed with little activity. The group got together on new years for a few drinks, Mr. Weasley monitoring them and cutting off the amount of alcohol when he felt they had had enough.

Christmas break came to an end and the school year began. Colin flushed when one of his friends from his grade asked about the ring and turned to Seamus who smiled and nodded. Within three days the entire school knew they were engaged.

Harry and Draco had their usual amount of spats and make-ups followed by make-outs. Ron proposed to Hermione who had hit him with her book and flushed, telling him to ask again after they graduate. He had pouted and nodded.

Luna and Neville were getting closer and close. When Neville pulled them aside to talk to them Dean had cut him off and practically yelled "ya fucked her!" they had never seen the nervous boy go so red in his life, a blush that rivalled Ron's.

Theo and Pansy decided to get engaged along with Blaise and Daphne. Noah had kissed his boyfriend and told him everything he could about his life, the blonde following after. The older of the two had even sat, mind you a bit grumpy, across from his lover when he would sneak off for a smoke every so often with Mike. He never had much and made sure to brush his teeth before kissing Dennis.

Summer was edging closer and the graduation was a few days away. Colin started to hyperventilate and Seamus turned to his blonde fiancé and raised a brow.

"Why are you nervous? You're not graduating."

"Yea but you are Seamus!" Colin said, lip starting to tremble. The brunettes eyes widened and he rubbed the smaller's back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Damn emotional people."

"HEY!" Seamus stood and glared. Colin slid his fingers between the older's and yanked his arm, making him sit. Colin grinned and sat on his lover's lap, pouting again. "Ok, why are you so upset Cols?"

"You're graduating and leaving me here." The blonde mumbled lip trembling. Seamus' eyes widened and he pulled the smaller to him.

"Oh Colin! I'm not _leaving_ you here!"

"Technically you are"

"Draco!" Harry smacked him upside the head glaring at the grinning Slytherin.

"Colin, I'll make sure to come down on Hogsmeade weekends and I'll see you on holiday's lil one." Seamus muttered, pressing their lips together. Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, up ya get babe, I've gotta get ready alright?" Colin nodded and stood up.

"Shit Colin, you got tall!" Hermione said, mouth dropping. "How tall are you now? And your hair's getting longer! Looks good." Colin flushed and bit his lip.

"U-uh five foot seven I think." He grabbed the ends of his slightly curly hair, the hair just past his chin. Half the house turned to him eyes wide. Noah snickered and stepped up next to him, practically towering over him. "How tall are you?"

"Five foot eleven. Dennis isn't very . . . happy about it." Noah said chuckling. Dennis walked over and hugged the tall, broad boy, coming up about an inch under his armpit. The others snickered and the shortest glared.

"He's not done growing." He growled out. "Mind you, I suppose this isn't a terrible height." Dennis grinned. He leaned forwards and tipped his head up slightly, biting the younger's nipple through his shirt.

"DENNIS!" Noah and Colin both yelled, whacking him. The room busted out in laughter and continued their conversations. The graduation went by well full of happy cheers and all. The summer come with blazing sun and interesting days. Colin was dreading when September would come.

Anasks gave birth to Tessa Jane born on March 17th smiling when brilliant blue eyes was framed by strawberry blonde hair.

Harry moved in with Draco with some fussing from the senior Malfoy and a glare directed at him from his wife. As a gift for graduating they tricked Harry into shopping for more fitting clothes and for Draco his own vault and an extra room in the mansion.

Seamus had kept true to his word and bought a cat and a baby bunny for Colin. The bunny was pure white and Colin named her Lacy. She had the long straight ears and was about seven inches long and five inches high. The cat was a mix of browns blacks, beiges and oranges. Seamus named him Saturn. Colin turned into a little kid every time he played with them. The cat and bunny appeared to love one another as well.

When the summer came to a close it was an emotional experience for the engaged couple. Seamus had gone with Colin to the station and walked him to the train. The blonde looked up at the older and bit his lip. This was ridiculous! He was going to be eighteen! He shouldn't be so damn upset.

"P-promise to look after Saturn and Lacy?" the blonde mumbled. Seamus smiled and pulled the younger to him, only an inch shorter.

"I remember when you used to barely reach my chin. Shrink dammit shrink!" the brunette said. Colin laughed and whimpered slightly. "Het, it'll be alright ok? I'll come see you, I swear Hun." He kissed the younger, nipping his lower lip and sliding his tongue between the pale boy's lips. They heard a few giggles and pulled apart laughing and looking down at the third year girls.

"I love you Shay." The smaller whispered. "By the way, it's a potion; I was tired of kids picking on me so I took a growth potion, wears off once and a while."

"What? Really? Then how tall _are_ you?" Seamus asked eyes wide.

"Eurm, short? I can't remember. Taller than Dennis shorter than Noah." Colin purposely said. He was already currently between Dennis and Noah. Seamus huffed and kissed the smaller.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on?" the brunette whispered, kissing the shorter again.

"Didn't want to end up at the ministry in an interrogation room having to explain why these kids were spread all over the place! A head over there, foot that way fingers-" Seamus grabbed the other and smashed their lips together.

"Babe, that's kinda gross." The brunette laughed, hugging the other tight to him. He heard the warning whistle and squeezed the other tighter. He felt the other's body shake and something wet run down the crook of his neck. "Don't cry Cols! It's a month and a half until I see you." A louder sob left the younger and Seamus flinched and kissed the blue eyed boy's cheek.

"I love you. Have fun ok?" The brunette pulled back and gave the teary eyed boy a slow kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The final whistle went and they pulled back, blue meeting blue.

"Love you too Seamus." He turned and picked up his luggage, giving one final look at the brunette before getting on the train. When he knew Colin could not see him is when he allowed a silent tear to slip, wiping it away. He had never spent more than a week away from his young lover. This was going to be hell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to the older. "You know, I think your friends things we're freaks." The brunette mumbled. He was seated in Draco's lap, arms around his neck on a comfy arm chair. The blonde laughed and smirked at his friends.

Daphne was seated on Blaise's lap and pansy was snuggled up next to Nott. Harry kissed his lover's cheek and grinned.

"Love ya." Harry whispered in his boyfriend's ear. The blonde smiled and pressed his lips back against the brunettes.

"I know." Draco mumbled. Harry pouted and looked away. "Oh alright, I love you too."

"Yay!" The green eyed man grinned. "That's the first time you said it with your friends in the same room! Even if they didn't hear you . . ." Draco rolled his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred smirked at his twin. They were at their home, one of the first days to themselves in a long while. They were seated at their kitchen table, sandwiches in hand. Their knees and elbows would knock once and a while, both ignoring the slight touched.

"We should probably get back to work." George sighed standing up and stretching. Their flat had a cooling charm but kept the temperature at a decent setting. They were both shirtless and in khaki shorts.

"Yea I guess you're right. Damn." They headed into their living room, glaring down at the scattered papers. "I'll take the kinky shit, you can have the candy." Fred said, picking up a pile of spells and potions scratched on paper.

"Damn, I wanted the kinky shit. Fine, candy it is." The plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Hey Fred?" the older hmm-ed but didn't look up. George cleared his throat. "You're my twin; you should know what I'm thinking." Fred gave a small smile and looked at his brother.

"Been a long assed time, last time was before Christmas Eve, poor Hermione." The twins laughed and shifted slightly. They faced each other and gave identical small smiles. They leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. The redheads pressed their lips together and sighed.

"Fuck I missed this." George whispered, leaning in again. Fred smirked and pushed his brother's chest, making him lie down on the small couch. "Uh maybe the bedroom would be better." They snickered and nodded.

In ten seconds flat they had toppled off the couch, darted across the room, unbuckling their shorts, tripping on them and slipping, falling onto George's bed, said boy under the older twin. Their lips met once again and Fred rubbed his erection against his brother's, biting his neck. The younger twin reached up and tugged his brother's silk boxers.

"O-off!" Fred stood up and shed his last remaining article of clothing before yanking Georges off and climbing back on. Their lips met and the boy on top reached down, grasping their members and pumping.

Fred let go and smirked, summoning his wand and saying a quick spell. "Turn around." George moaned and wasted no time, allowing his brother to pull him up onto his hands and knees. He felt the cold substance hit his entrance and his eyes widened, crying out.

The older smirked and pushed his wet muscle in, giving a few jabs before switching it with a finger. He pumped it a few times and rubbed his brother's lower back, inserting the second, a hiss leaving George.

"We haven't done this since we were thirteen." Fred whispered, nipping his brother's arse. George shivered and nodded. "Hmm, I wonder if I can still find your prostate." Blue eyes widened and the younger cried out, back arching. "Yep, still know where it is. Fuck I have a lot a pent up sexual frustration! What about you?"

"Fuck yes. Damn Veela's can't have sex!" George growled, pushing back against his brother.

"Uh George, don't you remember the spell we used on girls?"

"Doesn't work, I asked her. I wonder if the muggles have some sort of protection." George hissed the third finger entering.

"They must, after all Dennis is taking turns toping with Noah, ready?" Fred mumbled removing his fingers. George nodded and bit his lip, shivering.

"Ok how pent up are you, am I staying like this or am I on my back, or what?" George said smirking.

"Hmm, very pent up, this way's perfect." Fred said lining up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah hurry up dammit." The younger growled. The other laughed and pushed forwards, mouth dropping when his head breached his younger brother. "Fuck this hurts a little more than I remember!" George hissed, gripping the sheets. Fred moaned and dropped his head onto his brother's shoulder, panting and shivering. He forced his hips forwards and groaned.

Fred finally slid in to the hilt, the younger hissing beneath him. The older waited, nipping his siblings shoulder. "I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"I-I know. Ok, move." Fred pulled back and pushed forwards; moving his hips in order to aim for the younger's bundle of nerves. He rocked forwards and George moaned when his bundle was lightly brushed. Fred picked up his pace and whimpered; biting the back of the younger's neck.

George cried out, head shooting up, eyes squeezing shut when Fred delivered a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

"G-George?" The twins' eyes widened and they froze.

"Fuck." The younger muttered head dropping, Fred cleared his throat. "C-can you give us a sec." It was quiet and nervous. The door shut and the older pulled out.

"I don't think I've ever lost a boner so damn fast." He mumbled. George nodded his agreement and pulled his boxers on followed by his shorts. Fred and George bit their lips and walked out of the room, both with one hand on the back of their heads.

They walked into the living room and George looked at Danny, her eyes wet and lip trembling. Fred looked up and stiffened.

"Fuck." One pissed off glare was directed at him and he closed his eyes, yelping when a fist collided with his jaw. "Ok, I deserved that."

"The hell is wrong with you!" The oldest looked up and sighed. He stepped towards the other but they stepped back.

"Alex-"

"No, fuck you." He grabbed his sister's arm and opened the door, dragging her down the stairs.

"Danny!" George cried out, Fred and him chasing them down the stairs.

"Piss off!" Alex yelled, shoving his sister out the door. Fred ran forwards and grabbed the younger's arm, pulling the fussing boy to him. Alex struggled and tried to shove the older. "Let go of me!"

"No Alex listen to me! ALEX!" Fred growled slamming the other against the door. George had run out after Danny and wrapped his arm around her, pulling the crying girl close.

"Please Danny! _Please_ listen to me!" he turned her around and pressed his lips to her neck. He knew it calmed her even if only a little. "Please, I love you." He lifted her head up and looked at her. She shook her head and buried it in his neck.

"Vy?" she whispered.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"It vasn't zee first time vas it?" she mumbled, arms slowly wrapping around.

"No, two other times whilst I was with you." He pulled back and tipped her head up. "I'm sorry alright?" She nodded.

"I understand it." His eyes widened.

"Really?" George asked. She nodded.

"Mike and Noah 'ave alvay's been very close. Vee suspect zey used to be like . . . vell you and Fred. Alex von't be as forgiving zough." She locked eyes with him and he gave a small smile before leaning down and pressing their lips together, her arms wrapping around his head.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"No Alex listen to me! ALEX!" Fred growled slamming the other against the door. The younger hissed when his head hit the wooden surface. "Shit sorry!" the English boy went to check the other's head but was only able to yelp as he was shoved back, Alex's leg curling around him, hitting the back of Fred's knees, causing him to fall onto his back.

Alex straddled the older and glared.

"Alex please listen to me!"

"NO! I hate you!" Fred froze and locked eyes with the younger. His blue orbs widened when he saw a tear slip down the pale cheek. "I hate you." It was quiet and hoarse. Fred pushed and switched their positions.

"Alex I'm sorry, it just happened, please Al." The younger closed his eyes, lip beginning to tremble and body shaking. He let out a loud sob and threw his arm over his face, trying to hide it.

"Please get off me. I need time to myself." Alex said whimpering slightly. Fred bit his lip and leaned down; pressing his mouth to the younger's neck, both shivering when a spark of heat ran through them.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why the hell not?" Alex muttered. Fred reached out and ran his fingers along the smaller's right forearm. The green eyed boy cried out and squirmed trying to get away.

"Stop Alex, stop it! You're not stronger than me!" Alex stiffened and lowered his arm, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe not physically." Fred gasped and he found himself on the opposite side of the store. "But I'm far more advanced magically." Fred stood and closed his eyes apparating. Alex stood and yelped in surprise when arms wrapped around him, keeping his arms trapped to his sides.

"You WILL listen to me!" Fred yelled at the younger. Alex glared at the wall and shook with fury.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No." The older said sternly. He held the other tighter and pressed his lips to his neck. "Listen ok? It just happened. I love my brother, I do, more than I should, but I love you too. I'm sorry as all hell Al, really I am. I don't know what's going on with George and me but it won't happen again, please, just . . ." He let out a sigh and tightened his arms further, kissing the younger's neck. "Don't leave me."

Alex's body went slack and leaned back against the older.

"Please." Fred whispered, kissing the neck again. He took a chance and loosened his grip. Alex turned in his grip and pressed his lips to the older's neck. He pulled back and kneed the taller in the gut. The blue eyed boy let out a _whoosh_ of air and coughed, doubling over.

"Fine, I won't leave you. Do it again and I swear to god you won't have a damn dick to shove up his arse." Fred's head shut up. Alex's arms were crossed and he was leaning against one of the shelves face emotionless. The older slowly walked forwards and stopped in front of the smaller boy.

He reached out and ran a hand down the younger's upper arm. Alex pushed off the potions shelf full of strange concoctions and wrapped his arms around the older, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Please don't do it again, I don't want to lose you." The green eyed boy whispered. Fred pulled the other close, kissing his temple.

"I won't. Love you Al."

"Love you too." Just because he didn't mean he still didn't want to ram the taller's head off the floor till it cracked!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sighed and nodded at his mother. He was seated in his apartment, Saturn asleep on his lap, Lacy in front of the male cat, smushed between the furry animal and Seamus' stomach.

"I know mom. And I'm fine; I'm going to stay here. Now I love you and all but I'm going to be late for work if I don't start getting ready." Seamus mumbled, moving his pets off of his and standing. His parents stood as well and sighed, kissing his cheek and leaving him to get ready. After a quick shower, breakfast and dressing he was ready to go.

He walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning Mr. Finnigan, you have a letter, would you like it now or should I send it later." A woman asked. He flashed her a smile.

"I'll take it now." Seamus reached forwards taking the envelope and heading to his office, grinning at his grandfather as he walked by. He shut his door and sat at his desk, opening the paper and taking out his letter, a few photos falling out too.

_Shay,_

_I miss you so damn much. I'm making more friends though, even got invited to a party. I spent most of it with my camera mind you, taking photos of my drunken classmates. I didn't drink mind you, wasn't in the mood really._

_Noah and Dennis are getting along really well. How are Saturn and Lacy? Did I mention I missed you? Yea, I did didn't I? I enclosed a few photos for you too, hope you'll like them. I'm thinking of working in the muggle world when I graduate, maybe be a photographer, what do you think? Good or bad idea? I trust your judgement most._

_Look, no spelling errors so far! At least I don't think . . . I brought our photo's from when I was in fifth year, our first time together? I forgot to put them away one night mind you, that was awkward when my dorm mates found them._

_I'm still taking the potions; I'm not ready to be short yet. Hogsmeade weekend is this coming one, I hope this letter gets to you in time. I'm sure it will though. Ginny says hi by the way, so does Luna. Did you know Zach Smith didn't finish with you guys? He's still here! _

_Snape's an ass, but that's normal I suppose. He got mad that I refused to remove my ring except for when we were making potions, put it in my pocket, charmed my pocket shut too. _

_God I miss you. I really hope you can come see me this weekend. If you can, meet me at the three broomsticks? We can go for drinks later or something. How's work? Boring, good, fun (doubtful I know) eventful? I'm at the top of my charms class eh? I'm doing well in potions even if Snape's an arse. I'm not just barely passing, but one of his top students! I'm in the top eight now I think. _

_I think he likes me too. I catch a smirk once and a while. Transfiguration I'm still pretty rubbish at, but Ginny's helping me with that now. I dropped Divinations and took ancient runes. I like that class a lot. It's not too difficult either! McGonagall suggested I take a certain class so I did. I have defence also but I bet you're wondering what that course is. _

_Ready . . . Arithmancy. Can you believe that? And I'm actually really good at it! My brother tried to put me on a broom . . . that didn't end well. Hopefully my wrist will be healed by the weekend, fractured it pretty badly. _

_Hey I wanna keep writing and tell you my life story and all, but I should get to class. Oh! I almost forgot. Dad came back to mom. Apparently he went to the muggle jail, got knocked around a bit, came back, picked up his old job of being a milk man and told her he didn't remember most of the year. _

_We're thinking he might have been under the imperious or something. He didn't even remember quitting his milk job. He's devastated to know what happened with Dennis and also that he missed so much of our lives. Mom moved back to our . . . their old home. Things have been good between them. Dennis is still nervous but that's understandable._

_SHIT! That was the bell, I'm most defiantly late for Charms, good thing he loves me! Bye Seamus, love you and have a great day, hope to see you soon! Love ya_

_Cols _

Seamus laughed and put the letter down, jotting down his reply. He quickly did some of his work and then took time to look at the photos. Most were of Colin's friends, laughing and dancing. There was one of Colin, two other guys with their arms around his shoulder's cheesy smiles, the blonde laughing and shaking his head. He stuck his tongue out and flipped the camera off before reaching for it.

Seamus smiled and put them down, turning back to his work, the grin remaining on his face for the remainder of the day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin laughed and shook his head. "Really? _Another_ one? Jeez, do you guys ever stop!"

"Never!" A brunette with long brown hair yelled hanging his arm over the others shoulder. "Swear you'll actually drink this time? Come on?"

"A-alright, fine. I'll drink a little." There was a hoot and the five boys looked up. "That's Shay's!"

"Jeez Colin, you love sick puppy." A dirty blonde laughed.

"Shut it Nick." Colin flipped him off and untied the letter, the owl taking off.

"Hey, what's it say lover boy?" the brunette asked, grinning. Colin threw a book at him, smirking all the while.

"None of your business Johnny." Said boy pouted. Colin walked away and sat down, the others trying to read over his shoulder. "Would you piss off?"

"Dude does your fiancé know you have a potty mouth? Or that you're a partier?" another brunette asked with short hair.

"No and I'd prefer that he didn't find out Jimmy. If he knew what I was like now with your influences I think he'd shit himself!" they laughed and moved away, giving the golden blonde time to read.

_Colin_

_I miss you too Hun and I'm glad you're making friends. Party eh? Well good, have fun, take a break from studies. Next time, instead of being the photographer, why don't you actually have fun? Hang with your friends, have a few drinks._

_I looked at the photos and they seem very . . . interesting. I like them. I think you need friends like them, just, be careful Cols ok?_

_I'm glad Den and Noah are doing well and Saturn's getting kinda fat. . . Lacy's still small, I think she might be a dwarf rabbit. That would be nice, she'd stay small forever! Saturn has decided his favourite spot to sleep in on my lap or chest. That's all cute and whatnot until I try to sleep and his ass is in my face._

_I miss you too I think it's an amazing idea for you to be a photographer. You'd be absolutely amazing at it babe and I'll even help ya out . . . as long as I don't take the photos :s I suck at that._

_Not ready to be short? Oh alright no short Colin for me. I miss my pipsqueak. Yes I'm free and I'll make sure to see you there. Eurm hi Ginny and Luna? Really? Zach got held back, serves the dick right, what an arse!_

_Are you surprised Snape's an arse? _

_Yes no spelling errors, very good love. Our photos eh that must have been a treat to explain :P wow lil one, I'm impressed and unbelievably proud of you and your courses, amazing Colin, just amazing. You're very adorable Cols; you don't have to wear the ring at all times. I'll understand, I'm not an arse _

_Yes I miss you too and I will come see you. Three broomsticks? Alright, sounds good _

_Wow, Snape likes a student, miracles exist! Quick take a pic! What do you mean you fractured your arm! Colin! Be more careful alright? _

_Your dad eh? Eurm, well, ah . . . I'm glad you're happy Colin and I'm glad it's going well. I'd be nervous too mind you . . . you have a great day too love, and thanks, the picture of you laughing definitely made my day. Never thought I'd see the day you flipped someone off! Awesome, just awesome. See you soon lil one, love you_

_Shay_

Colin smiled and winced. Seamus was pissed about the arm and his dad. The blonde had a feeling that's how he'd react.

"Hey bro, what are you doing over there? Making love to your letter?"

"Bite me Nick!" Colin yelled putting the letter in his pocket and catching up with his friends. Tonight was the party and now that Dennis and Noah were old enough to drink they would be there too. Tomorrow was Hogsmeade and he'd get to see Seamus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fuck me?"

"No." He turned a page in his book.

"_Please_? It's been like, two weeks!"

"Not right now, I'm doing research Potter, would you piss off!" Draco growled. Harry glared at him.

"You're always doing research! It's part of your job!"The brunette yelled, flailing his arms. Draco rolled his eyes. He was seated in an arm chair in his very own drawing room, blocking his lover from view. Harry decided revenge was in order. He quietly snuck on the blonde and-

"POTTER! Stop that!" Draco dropped the book and shoved the younger's hand away from his hardening member. "I'm trying to work! You really should be too or you'll never be an Auror!" Harry pouted at him and crossed his arms on the older's knees, resting his head on them. "What?" the blonde sighed.

The shorter boy rubbed his boyfriend's thigh and gave him a small smile. "Please?"

"Fine!" he placed his book on the floor and sighed. Harry grinned and got up, moving behind him. He placed his hands on the taller's shoulders and began to knead the muscles, rubbing along the pale neck and down part of the bare back. "Mmm, feels good." Draco moaned, head falling forwards and shuddering slightly.

"Good eh?" Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck, nipping it lightly. "Love you."

"Mmm same here." The brunette rolled his eyes at the older's response. He moved around the front and dropped to his knees, running his hands up and down his legs. Draco's head fell back and his eyes stayed close. He felt Harry unbuckle his belt and undo his slacks.

The blonde hissed when the younger pulled his member out from his boxers and began to lightly stroke him.

"You've been too stressed Love, you need to relax more." Harry whispered, pressing his lips to the older's member, pushing his tongue into his slit.

"Fuck I need this." Draco mumbled.

"You know Dray," The brunette started, "We are dating and living together, you can have sex whenever you want."

"I know, I've just been really, ah! Distracted." Harry smirked and undid his own slacks, pulling them off followed by his boxers. The blonde's eyes were still closed and he opened then when he felt the younger's hands grip the back of the chair next to his head, hot breath on his face. Grey eyes traveled down and he moaned nodding at his lover.

Harry pulled Draco's bottoms off and yanked him up, dragging the older over to the rug on the floor. The brunette lied down and grinned when his blonde followed. Draco nestled between the shorter's legs and leaned down, pressing his lips to the younger's.

He summoned his wand and locked eyes with Harry. "Who's bottoming?" The blonde asked. The green eyed boy knew that that was Draco's way of hinting that he wanted to bottom.

"You bottom today." The tall boy nodded and rolled off, handing his wand to the other man, spreading his legs and closing his eyes. Harry quickly preformed the spell and knelt between Draco's legs, the fire going next to them.

The brunette slowly inserted a finger into the older followed by the second. He took his time stretching his lover, smirking at the fact that Draco appeared to be in a sensual mood today, no barking orders for once.

He lubed up his member and leaned forwards, pale legs wrapping around his center. He positioned his member and pressed forwards, grey eyes closed, breathing harshly through his nose. The brunette started a slow pace, head pressed between the blonde's neck and shoulder, pressing his lips to the soft skin and nibbling it.

The blonde wrapped his arms around his brunette and kissed his cheek, sighing at the slow boil building up in the pit of his belly.

"Love you Dray."

"Love you too Harry." His back arched slightly and he shivered. "I'm getting close."

"I know me too." Harry whispered.

"Ah! Oh gods." The blonde squeezed his hands on the shorter's shoulders and cried out, spilling his seed between them. Harry moaned and shivered, climax flowing out of him and into the younger.

They stayed like that for a while until Harry rolled off hissing slightly. The blonde rolled over and pressed his head onto his lover's chest, drifting off quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Five more chapters after this one!**_

_**TO:**_ _**Jonasfabulous**_

_**It's alright that you don't always review. My teachers are dumping tons on me too that's why I'm so glad I finished this story months ago! Don't have to try and scramble through it and essays for college lol. And I have started the party with Alex as a teen and did you mean the party Noah was at or Colin? I don't remember putting Dennis in a party, I may have just forgotten though . . .**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Did you know Hugh Mitchell (Colin Creevey) has those piercings and is Goth himself? That's where I got the idea :P and he is very hot as one!**_

_**TO:**_ _**yamisangel101**_

_**Lol Frex cereal? I don't think they'd fit in the box, but I wouldn't mind them on my table ;P **_

_**TO:**_ _**MeredithEllen**_

_**Thanks for pointing those out lol. At first I was mad then had to stop and think b/c I'm tired lol it makes perfect sense, too many "mind you"s. and OMG! I put Draco as the younger? No more proof reading at one am! Sorry 'bout that D: now I'm re proof reading this one lol.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex, ?/Colin and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin gave a small smile and nodded. "Fine, here." The blonde handed his camera over, yelling above the rest of the crowd. His friend Mike grinned and handed him a drink.

"Come on, let's mingle." Colin sighed and took a sip, following his friend through the moving bodies.

Colin drank a bit more, then a bit more, and a bit more until he was officially swaying. His one friend stayed sober and was taking photos. The blonde passed out at some point and woke up the following day draped over a few people. A girl was passed out, face down on his lap and he carefully shoved her off.

He grabbed his head and moaned, looking around. The blonde locked eyes with one of his friends.

"Dude, I was taking pictures, then I got kinda drunk, but I think I kept taking photos cuz your film is full!" Johnny said, handing it over.

"Uh thanks, any hangover potions nearby?" Colin stood and followed his friend, taking a potion and finding his other companions, Nick, Mike, and Jimmy, giving it to them as well.

"Let's see what the photos look like!" Nick called grabbing the camera. He casted a quick spell, publishing the photos and placing the moving pictures on the table.

There were a _lot_ of them. Most were random people dancing and falling on their face. Jimmy looked down at a photo and his eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" They jumped and looked at him.

"What?" Mike asked. The brunette handed the dirty blonde the photo and Colin watched him blanch. "That's not good."

"What's wrong?" Colin asked. Johnny and Nick leaned over and their mouths dropped. Mike handed the moving picture over to the youngest. The blonde took it and looked down, his eyes widened.

In the photo was Mike who had another boy pressed against the wall, tongue down his throat, hands in his hair, and rubbing together. Mike moved down and began biting and sucking the smaller boy's neck with no mercy, when he started to do that, the boy's face was revealed. That boy was Colin. Blue eyes slid shut and he bit his lip.

"This is why I don't drink!" Colin slammed the photo down and stood up, walking off. On the way out they all jumped when the young blonde's fist collided with the wall before throwing the room of requirements door open and spinning, looking at them. "I'm supposed to meet Seamus in three hours. If I have marks, this is not going to go well!"

He concentrated and the room gave him a mirror. He pulled his shirt collar aside and made a small noise at the back of his throat. The blonde yanked his shirt off, momentarily surprising his classmates with his build and turned to face them. His neck and chest were covered in love bites and hickeys.

"I'm fucked!" Colin cried, yanking his shirt back on.

"Well it's cold; you could wear a sweater and a scarf?" Johnny offered. Mike froze and pulled his shirt off.

"Uh Colin I think you may have had a little too much fun yourself." The blonde looked over and closed his eyes. He fisted his hand in his hair and yelled, startling most of the room awake.

"FUCK!" he stopped. "Maybe it wasn't me?"

"I think," Nick started, "That this photo kinda says you did. And that's not all you ended up doing." The blonde slid his eyes shut and put his hand out taking the photo from him. Colin looked down and cried out, looking away. That was more than definitely his marks on Mike.

In the picture it looked as if Colin was trying to _devour_ the taller . . . and it didn't help that it ended with the older boy's cock in his mouth! He threw out the picture and stormed off, his friends sighing and following. On the way out Nick stopped and looked into the garbage can, a smirk forming on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Fine, we'll go with you, Ron, Seamus and Neville to Hogsmeade." He sighed. Draco growled from beside his brunette and looked away. This would be interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin bit his lip and rechecked his outfit.

"You look fine. He'll never see the marks or know about your new style." Johnny said fixing his own Collar.

"I don't know why you won't tell him. Are my marks visible?" Mike asked. They all shook their heads and headed out of the dorm, meeting up with Dennis and Noah on the way. Luna caught up just as they were leaving, coats pulled close, scarves, hats and mittens on all of them.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and found a table. It wasn't long until Neville showed and left with Luna, Noah and Dennis never went with Colin, Johnny, Jimmy, Mike and Nick to the Three Broomsticks.

The five boys ordered a round of drinks and Colin began to fidget.

"He'll be here alright?" Just then Harry walked in with Draco, Hermione and Ron, but no Seamus. They waited for _two_ hours. Colin thunked his head of the table and groaned, trying to hide how upset he was, a burn starting in his throat. One of his friends rubbed his back and sat closer, whispering in his ear.

"Sorry I'm late." Blue eyes widened and the blonde head shot up.

"Shay!" he wrapped his arms around the taller neck and pressed their lips together.

"Grandpa needed me for a couple extra . . . well hours. I actually had to convince him to let me leave!"

"Don't care, shut up." Colin mumbled, pressing their lips back together. Seamus laughed and pulled back.

"I missed you too? Introduce me lil one?" the brunette asked, nodding towards the blonde's amused friends.

"Oh! Right, sorry! That's Johnny, the funny one," Colin said pointing to the brunette with long hair. "That's Jimmy the pretty one," The brunette with short hair, "Nick, the rich one," A tall boy with dark blonde hair, "And eurm," He coughed and subconsciously touched his neck, "That's Mike the fun one." Seamus smiled and nodded, raising his brow at Nick and Mike. "And this is Seamus, my fiancé."

"Really?" Nick asked. "Because I coulda swore-" Colin glared and Jimmy covered Nick's mouth.

"Could have swore what?" Seamus asked turning to Colin, brow raised. The blonde ran a hand up his brunette's inner thigh under the table.

"Can we talk about it later? Like, _much_ later?" blue eyes locked and Seamus slid his hand under the table, pushing the other's away.

"Alright fine, but something tells me we're not going to end up talking about it." The oldest said. Colin plopped his forehead against Seamus' and flushed, kissing him lightly.

"Jeez are you ever different around him!" Nick called out. They all turned to him.

"Different how?" Colin knew a warning in his lover's voice when he heard one.

"Nothing Shay, alright?" the blonde turned the older's head. Seamus glared and pulled back, pulling off his coat and scarf, running his hands through his hair.

"Colin, what aren't you telling me?" The Irishman looked up and looked at the youngest.

"Seamus, please, can we not talk about it now?" he pleaded, sliding his hand back up his leg. He leaned forwards and the older sighed, pressing his lips to the younger.

"You cold or something?" Seamus mumbled, reaching for Colin's scarf.

"No! I mean yes I'm kinda cold. I'm just gonna leave this on."

"Hmm don't you think it's kinda hot in here?" Nick mumbled, tacking off his scarf and coat, plopping to a seat across from Colin. The blonde directed a glare at him and Mike sat down next to him, scarf and coat on as well.

Johnny and Jimmy rolled their eyes also sitting. Colin slid his hand further up the older's leg. Seamus looked at the younger out of the corner of his eye. They were all smushed together and the Irishman was stuck with his arms on the table, his blonde's hand sliding further up.

Colin jumped, Seamus' head snapping to him almost worried. "You alright?"

"Yea, someone kicked me, startled me." The blonde said giving him a sheepish smile. He squeezed the older's thigh and tried to ignore the hand on his knee.

"Colin." It was low and dangerous. The blonde leaned over and pressed his lips against Seamus' neck, running his hand over the bulge squeezing lightly. His friends continued with their own conversation, ignoring the blonde and his lover.

Colin shivered when Mike rubbed his inner thigh. The blonde stomped on the dirty blonde's foot.

"OW!" Mike's hands shot above the table and he sighed, looking away. They all looked at him and blinked before continuing their conversations. Colin reached up and popped the older's button, pulling down his zipper. Seamus let out a shaky breath and turned pressing his lips to the short's mouth, their tongue darting out.

Seamus hid his face between the younger's cheek and the wall, biting Colin's ear when the younger turned to face him. The blonde pulled out the older's member and ran his thumb over his head. Hot breath ran along the smaller's cheek and he kissed his lover's ear.

"Good Shay?" He whispered. The brunette gave a short nod and shivered.

"You need to stop Colin, not here, please?" Seamus hissed in the English boy's ear. "Why don't we go somewhere more remote, that way we can be even more physical?" The first thing Colin wanted to yell was _'fuck yes'_ but then he remembered the marks.

"Why can't we stay here?" the younger mumbled fondling the taller's sac.

"Colin, you know why!" he nipped the blonde's jaw moving the scarf slightly. Colin panicked. He pulled away and promptly fell off his chair, landing on his arse. "Colin!" Seamus quickly and discretely fixed his jeans and got up, helping the other to his feet. The blonde's friends snickered. Whilst pulling him up the red and yellow scarf fell, revealing the smaller's neck to his fiancé.

Seamus' eyes widened and in his state of shock, let go of the smaller's hand, causing him to fall back down, landing with a groan. When the English boy opened his eyes he was met with the site of his lover holding up his Gryffindor scarf, the one that was supposed to be around his neck.

"S-Seamus I-I-"

"No." The brunette hissed. He dropped the fabric and looked down at the other who had pushed himself up on his forearms, still seated on his arse. The part that hurt Colin the most was the look the older gave him. He had a small smile and gave a chocked laugh, turning away and walking off.

The blonde's eyes widened and he pushed himself up, the entire room staring at him.

"Seamus wait! Please!" he ran after the other and out into the cold. The brunette grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, yanking him into an ally. He forced the younger's jacket open and pulled it off the smaller, leaving him in his jeans and white 'T'. "Seamus stop! You're hurting me!" Colin yelled when the older grabbed the bottom of the white shirt, taking it off quickly and looking the other over.

Seamus turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look back up, eyes slightly hollow. Colin crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. "I'll let you explain, but only because I love you and I damn well hope there's a good explanation." It was said through the brunette's teeth.

"I drank too much last night. I don't know what happened, but my friend was taking photos. I would have never done this Shay, you know that!" the blonde cried out, jaw starting to chatter, shivering violently. Seamus let out an angry sigh and opened his coat, pulling his fiancé to him, pressing him against his body and covering him with his own coat.

"What else happened Colin? Please I need you to tell me. You were drunk, I get that, but don't you _dare_ lie to me!" the older hissed. The blonde let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Seamus' middle.

"I-In the photos h-he was biting me an-and kissing me." He paused and let out a sob. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to him! I don't even remember!"

"Do what Colin?" it was still stern, but much quieter.

"I-I blew him."

_**BUH BUH BUHHHHHHHHMMMMMMM! :P ya'll love me :P**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**TO:**_ _**Michael**_

_***Gapes* you're psychic aren't you. . ?**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I-In the photos h-he was biting me an-and kissing me." He paused and let out a sob. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to him! I don't even remember!"

"Do what Colin?" it was still stern, but much quieter.

"I-I blew him." Seamus stiffened and clenched his jaw.

"Swear to me you don't remember it. Swear it." The older growled.

"I swear! I don't remember anything! Please!" the younger said, gripping the older tight. Seamus let out a sigh and pulled away from the younger, leaning over and grabbing the white shirt off the snowy ground along with the coat. Blue eyes watered and Colin's lip trembled. Seamus was gonna leave him.

Colin started to turn his ring around and around his finger, hyperventilating.

"Colin, hey, calm down, I'm just grabbing your stuff. Come on, you're going to get a cold." Seamus whispered, looking away. The blonde looked up at him and bit his lip.

"A-are you going to leave me?" the brunette's head snapped to the younger's tear streaked face.

"What? Fuck no Colin! I'm not going to leave you! I'm angry and disappointed but I don't plan on leaving you!" he pulled the smaller closer and squeezed him. "I was about to tell you that I talked to McGonagall and she said you can come home for the night as long as I bring you back tomorrow so you can go to classes the next day."

"R-really?" the blonde asked. Seamus kissed his head.

"Really. Ok I'm going to apparate us alright?" the blonde nodded his response and Seamus squeezed the other tighter, closing his eyes and concentrating, landing in the center of their living room, Cat jumping a foot in the air and hissing in annoyance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco rolled his eyes and the brunette shifted closer. "We're in public Potter!" the blonde growled, sliding further away.

"Draco, we're on a date, we're supposed to flaunt that we're dating." Green eyes rolled and he pulled back, looking at the other. The blonde looked in the opposite direction and cleared his throat. Harry reached over and shoved his fingers through the top of Draco's shirt.

"P-P-POTTER! What the _hell_ are you doing?" he stuttered. He stiffened then glanced at the younger confused when Harry pulled out the necklace from Christmas. The brunette gave the taller a small smile and a shy shrug. Draco sighed and leaned over, pressing their lips together, pulling back quickly.

The younger sat back, sipping his butterbeer and ignoring his surroundings. Two could play Draco's game.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_HISSSSS_

"Oh hush Saturn, it's us." The small cat slowly crept over whilst Seamus waved his wand, starting the fire. Colin watched the small pink nose sniff his shoes before sitting back and meowing at him. "Go on." The older whispered, stepping away and going to sit on the couch.

The blonde picked up the Kitten and walked over to the sofa, going to sit down.

"Stop!" Colin jumped.

"What?" The younger's breathing quickened from the slight scare.

"Lacy's there" The brunette said, reaching over and picking up the small bunny before nodding for his lover to sit down. Seamus went to kiss Colin but the younger moved away. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Saturn's staring at me, it's a bit . . . creepy kissing and whatnot whilst being stared at, animal, person, or object, it's still weird." The blonde stated. The older sighed and put the bunny down.

"Ok, then come on, Shall we go to the bedroom?" Seamus murmured.

"Ah, I'm not comfortable being shirtless around you, no offence, and I'm cold." The blonde mumbled. The Irishman's eyes slid shut and he clenched his jaw.

"Fine." He stood up took off his sweater and tossed it at Colin, the younger barely catching it. He turned on his heel and headed to their room, slamming the door. The smaller boy flinched and yelped when the cat's nails dug into his leg when he was startled.

Colin bit his lip and grabbed the sweater, smelling it. He moved Saturn off his lap and headed towards the closed door, turning the knob. When it refused to budge he sighed and slid down the wooden object.

"I'm sorry Seamus. I'm just . . . ashamed I guess."

"That's not what I'm mad about." It was closer than the smaller thought. He realized that the brunette must have been leaning against the door too.

"Then why are you mad at me?" the blonde whispered.

"Because you're not Cols anymore, I don't know who you are."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm still Cols!" the younger said turning to face the wooden surface.

"No you're not. Cols was short, sweet, innocent and didn't paint his nails black." The older growled out. Colin stiffened and looked down at his hand, flinching. He knew he forgot something!

"I'm sorry Seamus! I didn't mean to make you mad! I'll stop taking the potions and I'll take off the nail polish." He heard a heavy sigh. The younger yelped when the door opened, causing him to topple back, looking up at the older.

"No, then it wouldn't be you. I would have appreciated it if you would have told me! Why are you hiding things from me Colin!" said boy stood and bit his lip.

"Because I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you but I am disappointed as all fuck! You've lied to me, hid things from me and god knows what else! How can I trust you if you won't even tell me what it is you like anymore?" Seamus yelled. He closed his eyes and took heavy breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." The blonde mumbled turning.

"Oh no you don't!" Seamus pulled him back. "I don't think you're a disappointment Colin, I just wish you'd be honest with me!"

"Honest? You want me to be honest?" The Irishman's eyes widened when his blonde yelled at him, shoving the older away. "Fine! I'm tired of being the little guy, I'm tired of people pushing me around, I'm tired of being what everyone wants me to be! I like taking photos, I talk fast and a lot, I can be excitable too. But I also prefer heavy metal to classical, black to colours long hair to short and I'd much rather spend time with my friends partying than going to restaurants!"

Blue eyes were narrowed at the older lover. Seamus cleared his throat and looked away. "Thanks for being honest."

"Whatever." The blonde crossed his arms and turned his back to the older.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." The Irishman mumbled looking away. "I love you."

"Do you?" The blonde turned and looked at the older, clearing his own throat. "Do you love me or Cols?" Seamus' eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I love you no matter what you are!" Seamus said stepping forwards. The younger stepped back and shook his head.

"I don't think you can. Your favourite thing to listen to is blues, I like music where they scream and you have no idea what they are saying. You like me being short, I hated it, you liked my short hair, I want it long. You want me to stay young and happy go lucky and I'd rather grow up and party! You don't love _me_ you love the idea of me! You love Cols, not Colin."

The blonde finished lip starting to tremble. Seamus slid his eyes shut, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Don't Colin, please." Blue eyes locked and the younger let out a sob shaking his head.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas." The petite boy turned and started towards the fireplace. "I'm sorry Shay. I don't want you anymore."

"Colin wait!" The blonde was gone in a flash of green. The Irishman let out a frustrated cry and dropped to the couch. A glint of gold caught his eye and a loud sob left him. The brunette reached across the table and picked up the gold and red ring. Colin had dumped him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry glared at his boyfriend, the older smirking. "Asshole." The brunette muttered.

"Now now Potter, just because I beat you at chess doesn't mean anything. Well except that my strategic problem solving skills are far beyond your own."

"Even _I_ beat him at chess Malfoy so don't get to proud." Ron said grinning as the brunette glared on. "Are you two going to break up?"

"RONALD!"

"OW! Dammit Mione stop that!" he glared at the brunette and yanked the book away from her.

"No I'm not dumping him! Besides, who would I take to the Christmas ball? Mouldy butt's corpse?" Harry said, brow raised. The other's should be sending replies soon as to if they can come or not."

"Fred and Alex already sent a confirmation." Hermione said smiling. "So did Neville and Luna, Charlie and Anasks said they are unable to attend what with the new baby and all."

"Understandable." Draco mumbled nodding. He sat next to his lover on the small couch. "Who else?"

"Dennis and Noah are in, George and Danny, and Mike and Ginny all said they would come." The bushy haired girl announced.

"Bill floo called us earlier said he couldn't get here, Fleur was paranoid about Victoire." Ron piped up.

"That Leaves Seamus and Colin." Just as Hermione said this an owl flew in and dropped a letter, flying off again. "Speak of the devil."

"The who?" Ron and Draco asked, glaring at each other.

"Never mind Ronald." She opened the letter and her eyes widened.

"What?" All three were standing as her eyes watered. She handed the letter to Ron who rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, beginning to read it out loud.

"_Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron_

_Colin and I will not be attending this Christmas, he's staying at Hogwarts. I took an extra shift. I need to get my mind off things. As you know we all went to Hogsmeade together, but what you don't know is that Colin and I had a spat when we got back to the flat. _

_Colin left in a huff and left the ring behind. He left me today. I tried to talk to him, but I was still a stubborn prick and fucked it up. _

_Sorry we can't come to the ball, hope you guys still have an amazing time._

_Love ya_

_Seamus_

"Blimey." Ron muttered lowering the letter. The four occupants's looked back and forth before snuggling closer to their significant other's. All conversation ceased for the majority of the day. The only time the silence was broken was when Hermione and Ron said goodbye and headed back to 'The Burrow'.


	23. Chapter 23

_**TO:**_ _**Michael**_

_**Lol I know not to take anything personal, I'm used to those reviews, it shows I've kept you on the edge of your seats! **_

_**TO:**_ _**IchigoRenji**_

_**Lol I'm glad you love the story.**_

_**TO EVERYONE!**_

This is _**chapter 23**_ which means there are _**three left**_ after this. Things will _**move very quickly**_! I will post what happened at the _**parties**_ and the _**weddings**_, and _**Frex's first time**_ sometime after the last chapter is posted.

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex Mike/Colin and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin walked into his common room and Dennis smiled at him.

"Hey, how . . . was . . . what happened?" The small boy stood and Colin shook his head, hands in his pocket. His friends all looked up from their game and blinked. They had never seen him so upset. "Colin, what happened? They said you had a fight with Seamus and-" the older Creevey flinched and ran his hands through his hair.

Dennis slowly stood and his eyes widened.

"Colin?" Said boy looked up. "Where's your ring?" the whole room went silent and the older Creevey bit his lip, turning and heading to his dorm, body shaking slightly. "Shit."

"You don't think?" Johnny muttered stepping next to Dennis

"They split didn't they?" Jimmy muttered. Mike bit his lip.

"I'll go talk to him alright?" They all nodded and the smallest in the room collapsed onto the couch as the person partly responsible for this whole mess headed upstairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The days went by slowly for some, quickly for others. It was Christmas Eve and most were enjoying it. Colin had slowly started smiling again; Seamus had started to become a workaholic in order to take his mind off things.

Mrs. Finnigan tried everything she could but nothing worked, her son was slowly withdrawing from everyone, slipping into a deep depression.

Harry had at one point actually tried to _strangle_ Draco, the blonde doing likewise to him. Ron proposed again and this time the bushy haired girl accepting, stifling a laugh when the redhead cried instead.

As it was everyone was seated in the Anderson Manor, the ball in progress. Harry smiled as his lover and he danced. The blonde was as red as could be but kept his face emotionless as possible. Harry smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips just under the older's chin, a smile twitching on the taller's face.

"Alright fine, I'll show a _little_ emotion." Draco muttered.

"Good. Love you." Harry whispered. The blonde leaned down, lips a hair away from the others.

"I love me too."

"DRACO!" The brunette whacked his arm and glared at the laughing man.

"Sorry, had to love." The blue eyes boy said grinning. He leaned down and kissed the younger. "Love you too."

"Ew."

"Behave Ronald." Hermione growled out, flicking him.

"What no book?" Ron muttered.

"Would you like me to conjure one?"

"I'm good! You're beautiful, you know that right?" She raised a brow at him. "I love you?" her foot tapped, arms crossed in annoyance. "Fine, I'm sorry I insulted you."

"Alright." She leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Ew."

"Draco don't start." Harry sighed, shaking his head. The brunette looked to the side and bit his lip. Noah had his arm around his young mate, Dennis' head hung and mumbling on about something. The younger pulled him close and rubbed his back, catching Hermione's eye.

"I'll be right back." The brunette girl walked over and sat on the opposite side of Dennis, Noah mouthing the words thank you to her. "Dennis, what's wrong?"

"He's so irritable! I don't like this new Colin too much."

"Alright, well what's different?" Hermione asked. The blonde's head shot up, momentarily startling her. Noah shook his head at her and huffed, his cranium falling forwards when the young English boy started his rampage.

"He's taking stupid potions to keep him at five foot eleven, his hairs to his shoulder's he wears black nail polish, he's 'modified' his school uniform," Her eyes widened. "He threw out his camera! He threw out his freaking camera!"

"Eurm, well, I'm sure it's just a phase Dennis." She said a little nervous when the blue eyes narrowed at her.

"He's wearing eyeliner and got _piercings_! He got his friends to help pierce him!" the brunette's mouth dropped. "He has spiked collars and when I ask him what's wrong he screams and tells me to fuck off!"

"Colin swore at you?" Noah asked eyes wide. By now there was a small crowd, all in amazement.

"You're shitting me; Colin could never be like that." Ron said.

"Thought you'd say that." He took out a photo and handed it over. They looked down and gapped. There was the blonde, hair to his shoulders, curling slightly, a brow raised un-amused, the center of his bottom lip pierced along with his eyebrow. He was wearing his weekend clothes, all black. His jeans were ripped, shirt a little tight, heavy black boots with buckles, and his right wrist was covered in cloth and dozens of bracelets and chains, nails black and sure enough, eyeliner_**.(1)**_

"Holy shit." Harry mumbled. They all blinked and looked at the small boy, the one that was a spitting image of the young Creevey that always had a camera in everyone's face, the bubbly, happy-go-lucky boy that everyone had grown to love and turned back to the photo of this boy they had no idea about.

"I think he might be dating someone too. One of his friends Mike, they are pretty damn close." Noah stated.

"Wait your twin?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"No, Mike Argell, he's in Colin's dorm room." Dennis mumbled. They looked around and slowly went their separate ways, continuing their party.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Merry Christmas Eve one and all!" Johnny said, plopping down on the couch.

"Yer, it's practically just us, oh and two first years, one third year and a fourth year." Mike said leaning his head back. "Dude we totally still have that shit we were gonna do. Are we all still in?"

"Yeah, I'm still in." Nick said, sending off a package. They all raised a brow at the fact that he actually sent someone something but decided not to say anything.

"I'm in!" Jimmy said.

"Yep." Came Johnny's reply a little bored.

"Yer. I suppose I'm in too." Colin mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Cols can I talk to you a sec?" Mike said yawning and standing, stretching.

"Yer, whatever." The blonde stood and followed the older to their dorm. They walked over and sat on Mike's bed. The dirty blonde closed the curtains and silenced then, Colin's brow rising.

"Sorry, last thing I need is for them to hear."

"Understandable." Colin leaned back against the headboard, dark blue shirt and black jeans. He had one wrist band on his right arm and a watch on his left and black socks. "So what's up?" the older closed his eyes and let out a long deep breath.

"I'm gay."

"Yeah, I know that." Colin stated rolling his eyes. Mike's mouth dropped.

"B-but how- what- huh?"

"Dude, you keep looking at me like you're planning on devouring me." The younger stated, checking his nails.

"I do?" Mike asked a little nervous.

"Yes, frequently." Colin looked up at the other and sighed. "Alright, what else?"

"C-can I kiss you?"

"What?" blue eyes widened and the younger gulped. "I uh- I have to pee!"

"No! Wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, ah shit." Mike sighed and bit his lip. The shorter looked at him like he had two heads and slowly relaxed.

"M-maybe this is what I need, a distraction." Colin mumbled. Mike's head shot up and he gave a small nervous smile. The two boys slowly leaned forwards, breath ghosting against the other's lips. The younger darted his tongue out, a metal ball clicking against his teeth and licked the taller's lips before leaning in and capturing them.

They both moaned and shivered pulling back. "Ok, you kissed me, now we need to get back down there before they come up here." Colin mumbled, pressing his lips to the older's again, pulling back quickly.

"Date me?" Mike asked, stepping off the bed with the other. The shorter opened the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll think about it, but I don't think so. I don't think I'm ready just yet." With that said both boys went back to their group as if nothing had ever happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus jumped when the secretary knocked on his door.

"Mail Mr. Finnigan."

"Alright." He got up and took the mail from her. He recognised the Hogwarts seal and closed his door, praying. He opened it up and pulled out the letter, a picture falling onto his lap when he sat down.

_Seamus_

_Thought you might find this interesting, I know my friends and I did. Mind you we also thought it was amusing, I'm sure you won't though. Well enjoy your Christmas and have a happy New Year_

_N._

The brunette furrowed his brow and picked up the picture. He let out a pained cry and turned the photo upside down, hiding the moving people from view. Bit his finger as his body shook, a loud sob leaving him.

The two boys in the photo had been quite intimate and very drunk. Well, now he knew _exactly_ what happened between Colin and Mike. However he didn't need to see his ex blowing another guy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sighed. It seemed as if Draco was going to propose, but he didn't, again and again. The brunette bit his lip and looked to his friends. It was mid May and the majority of their gang was there, lounging and quite a few making out.

Besides Draco and Harry there was Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Nott, Blaise, Daphne, Alex, Fred, George and Danny.

George had proposed to Danny much to his mother's fussing. Fred and Alex were thinking about possibly getting married themselves and Harry couldn't help being a little jealous.

"Draco?" the blonde turned to his lover, taking a sip of his drink. "Can we get married?" and out came the drink. It was very un-Malfoy like, spitting champagne across the room, head snapping to his boyfriend.

"What?" all eyes were on them.

"I want to get married." Green eyes burrowed hopefully into the older's.

"Potter, can we not do this right now?"

"Why not? You won't do this anywhere! You keep acting like you might than you're tying your shoe or picking something up, or changing the subject!"

"Harry-" The blonde sighed, hands going into his pockets.

"No just listen to me Draco! I'm tired of you always acting so weird around our friends-"

"Potter-"

"And ignoring me in public and-"

"Will you marry me?" The blonde said clamping his hand over the younger's mouth. He slowly removed his hand.

"Not funny." The brunette glared and Draco sighed reaching into his pocket, pulling out a box and opening it, a ring gleaming at the brunette. "Oh."

"Will you marry me?" Draco tried again.

"E-Eurm, o-ok, I mean yes." Green eyes were wide and disbelieving. The whole room broke out in 'awe's' and clapping.

"Good because I don't feel like returning the ring." The brunette laughed and pulled his lover in for a kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**(1)**_Ok check these out lol, I didn't get the idea for the outfit just anywhere . . . it's really the actor that played Colin. Take out the spaces lol

http elfearsandbatdroppings /photos/2518205

This one was beyond surprising . . .

http: elfearsandbatdroppings/photos /2518205#a=0&i=1555145


	24. Chapter 24

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Colin comes back today."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to go say hi at least?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Mom, he dumped me, I'm not in the mood to stand there and stare at the man I love knowing he doesn't want me." The brunette mumbled, checking his files. Mrs. Finnigan reached over and snatched them away. "MOM!"

"You're going Seamus, besides, Mrs. Creevey misses you and Mr. Creevey still wants to meet you." The woman stated.

"Well too bad for them now give me my work mom."

"No Seamus, you need out of this office! All you do is stay home with your cat and bunny or here doing work!" she glared and he sighed, head dropping into his hands.

"Mom, please." The brunette said, biting his lip.

"No Seamus."

"Fine." He threw his quill and stood, walking out with his mother. They apparated to the station and Mrs. Finnigan led her son over to the Creevey's

"Seamus!" The blonde woman pulled him into a hug and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Good afternoon Mr. Finnigan." Ms. McGee said, smiling at him. The brunette smiled back and nodded, clearing his throat.

"I should go before he gets here." Seamus whispered, having a hard time keeping his voice steady.

"Why?" Mr. Creevey asked.

"If he sees me it won't be pretty." The brunette muttered looking at his hands. "Besides I have to feed my cat and bunny." He went to turn and froze, locking his blue eyes with a similar shocked pair. Slowly the other's eyes narrowed. The blonde pushed past his ex and walked over to his parents.

Seamus cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey Shay." Watery blue eyes looked down and he smiled.

"H-hey Den." The small boy hugged him and the older hugged back. He looked up and stiffened, the other boy from the photo standing there.

"I take it you're Seamus?" the dirty blonde asked. The brunette nodded and ruffled Dennis' hair as he walked back. Another boy came up beside the dirty blonde and smirked.

"I'm Nick, that's Mike." The other boy said.

"Nick don't." Mike hissed at him.

"Don't what? Oh! You mean the boyfriend thing?" Nick said innocently. Seamus clenched his fists.

"You sent me that photo didn't you?"

"Smart one eh?" Nick said smirking. "Let's see how smart you really are. Like Mike's hickey? Who do you think gave him that one? Oh and it's only a day old." Nick walked off grinning and Seamus' eyes snapped to the taller.

"I-I-I-"

"I don't want to know. B-be careful with him. He'll act like he's fine when he's not; you have to learn to read between the lines. H-he likes his back rubbed, doesn't matter the reason. When he's upset is best, put's him to s-sleep." The brunette turned and glared at his mom. "Next time listen to me when I say I don't want to do something."

The brunette looked over his shoulder and caught Colin's eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. He walked over and handed him a photo. "I was g-gonna owl it t-t-to you but I'm here anyways." He turned and walked off, body shaking slightly before apparating away.

The blonde looked down and his lip trembled. His mother looked at the photo and glanced at her tall son, confused. Colin cleared his throat.

"That's ah- that's Saturn and Lacy. S-Seamus and I picked them out. I named Lacy." He rubbed his cheek and swore the black streaks a little too prominent.

"Language dear. You know it's not too late; you could try being friends and work from there. It's obvious he still loves you." His mother said. Mrs. Finnigan gave her a sad look.

"I don't think that would happen. It looks as if Colin is dating, besides, Seamus turned into a workaholic. He's always working. When he's not working he's well, that's not my place to say." The older woman whispered.

"Has he lost weight?" Mrs. Creevey asked. Colin pretended not to listen and turned to Mike, both listening intently.

"Yeah, he has. A lot actually. He used to be fairly muscular too; he's turning into a lanky stick! It's scaring the shit out of his father and me" she whispered, hoping Colin couldn't hear, but he had.

"Colin dear, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" Mr. Creevey asked.

"Eurm right." He turned, his father momentarily shocked at the eyeliner and piercings. "This is Mike."

"Hello Mike and are you Colin's new . . . boyfriend?" Mrs. Creevey asked.

"Ah, no, we aren't dating."

"Just fucking."

"Dennis! Language!" Mrs. Creevey gapped at him. Colin flushed and cleared his throat.

"Well they are, besides it's not like he's the only one Colin's been introducing to his bed-"

"Shut up!"

"Colin! Do not yell at your brother and Dennis mind your own business." Mr. Creevey said surprised.

"Oh like you actually care!" Colin growled at him. Mike turned and tapped Colin.

"Hey that's my bro, catch ya later?" The blonde just nodded. Mike went off and Ms. McGee turned on the tall blonde.

"I don't know what's happened to you but I don't fucking like it!" Their mouths all dropped. "You fucked up this time Colin and you better fix it because that man was the best damn thing that ever happened to you and you damn well know it!"

"I don't care what you think; I don't want to be with him so stay out of my fucking business!" The blonde yelled fists clenched. Mrs. Creevey opened her mouth but the little old lady held her hand up, silencing her daughter.

"What happened to you? What do you plan to accomplish from this Colin? You're going Goth, disrespecting your family and sleeping around. If you're trying to be the world's biggest ass then congratulations, your almost there! Did you notice anything about Seamus?" he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look at me Colin." Ms. McGee snapped. The blonde boy turned to her, his face held red rimmed eyes and he glared down at her. "He loves you. I think you got scared, found the first thing you could use to call it off and did because you didn't want him to know that you are still that nervous little boy you've always been. You love him and he loves you.

"If I knew all this a few years ago maybe your grandfather would still be with me instead of that other woman! I screwed up and now you did too. You can still fix this and you should before it's too late!" She grabbed her grandchild's hand and squeezed. "Go to him, he needs you. He's a bloody wreck. There are bags under his eyes, he's lost at least forty pounds and I have a strong feeling he's slipped into a depression.

"You _need_ to go to him before something happens that you can't fix." She concluded stepping back. She saw a tear fall down the young boy's cheek and sighed. "Stop taking the potions, I can't wipe your cheek from here." He gave a choked laugh.

"Come on, let's go home alright?" Mr. Creevey whispered, giving the blonde a small smile. The family walked to their car and headed back home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus was clad in just his boxers. He was on his side, facing the wall, cat and bunny curled up in the small dog bed on the floor.

"Happy two a.m." The brunette jumped and turned, eyes widening.

"C-Colin?" said boy nodded and hesitantly moved forwards, sitting down on the bed.

"Forgot how comfy the mattress was." The blonde whispered. Seamus sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, leaning against the wall, under the window. Colin shifted back and sat next to him. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want you anymore."

"It's o-ok." The brunette muttered.

"Seamus?" said man turned to the other. "Do you still love Cols?" he nodded, lip trembling slightly, eyes going glossy. "Can you love Colin too?" another nod and the brunette bit his lip coughing to try and hide his sob. "Can I have the ring back?" Seamus let out a loud sob and nodded, pulling the taller to him, crying against his shoulder.

Colin let out his own sob and gripped the older tighter, biting Seamus' shoulder to try and control himself. They stayed that way for a while before the brunette lied down, the blonde pulling the older to him, hugging him hard.

"I stopped taking the potions by the way. I should slowly start to shrink back to my normal height. I threw out my camera so I'll have to buy a new one. I don't want to cut my hair or change my clothes though." The blonde mumbled into the brunette's hair.

"That's alright, I like the long hair on you, it's curly. And you look hot as a Goth anyways." Seamus whispered back, rubbing the younger's chest.

"I heard what you told Mike, about how to treat me." The brunette started to shake again. "He's not my boyfriend. I didn't date after. I tried to forget and I had a lot of . . . sexual experiences . . . to try and forget, but I couldn't. I would cry after cuz all I could think about was how much I m-missed it when y-you would hold me a-after."

The brunette hugged the other tighter, the younger sniffling. "It's ok." Seamus muttered.

"Seamus? Can you promise me something?" The brunette pushed himself up and looked at the younger. "Eat something in the morning? I'll eat something with you."

"O-ok." He buried his head in the crook of the younger's neck, pressing his lips to the skin beneath his mouth.

"A-ask me again Seamus?" at first the brunette was confused then it clicked in.

"Marry me?" the arms around him tightened and the body shook.

"Yes." Seamus let out a sob and pushed himself up onto his forearm, leaning over the younger, eyes darting from the blue eyes to the plump, pierced lips. He hesitantly leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's, a sigh leaving him, both of their bodies relaxing.

Colin opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around the older. Seamus rubbed their tongues together and pulled back.

"Y-you pierced your tongue?" Colin nodded.

"You don't like it." It was a statement and the younger looked nervous.

"Actually I do, it's kinda . . . hot to be honest." Blue eyes locked and Colin smiled shivering. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh I shrunk a bit, feels weird when I do." He shivered again. "Can we go to sleep now Shay?" the older nodded and reached behind him, pulling his bear out and hugging it, smiling at the younger. "You kept the bear I got you?"

"Of course, I also have one of your sweaters and your cup here." Colin laughed and shook his head.

"See you in the morning?" Colin whispered. The older nodded and pressed himself closer to the blonde, cat and bunny snuggled below them.

When they woke up the next morning Seamus was at his usual five foot eight and Colin was back down to five foot two. The older was spooning up behind the smaller, an arm thrown over the petite waist, nose nuzzled in the long blonde locks. Yes, he could easily get used to this again.

_**Ok so the links last time didn't work, let's try again shall we?**_

ww w. myspace elfearsand batdroppings / photos /2518205

This one was beyond surprising . . .

ww w. myspace elfearsand batdroppings / photos /2518205#a =0&i=1555145


	25. Chapter 25

_**This is officially the second last chapter *tear* just so you know I'll be mentioning a few of my regular reviewers who have reviewed an outstanding number of times and even putting the amount next to their names . . .**_

_**IMPORTANT:**_

This chapter and the last move VERY quickly. Also the little bundles of joys will be mentioned more in the final chapter. I may or may not continue the series on a different sight since they are mostly my characters . . . probably not though . . . any who! Enjoy and review :D

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Draco sighed and leaned back against the tree, Harry seated between his legs. It had been a long journey for them, hell for all of them, but they made it this far. Fred and George were working on potions that were supposed to help make a male pregnant.

Noah and Alex didn't need to worry about that since they were Veelas and all. Colin was short once more but as Seamus promised him, he was still Goth. He hung out with his friends and even went to parties; however he felt the need to drag his fiancé everywhere he went.

Seamus didn't mind too much, he loved the little bugger after all. He hoped the potion would work though.

As the years would go by, they remained friends and even became close with Neville and Luna who got married. They also started hanging out with Dean and Lavender.

As it turned out, the Weasley twins, with a little help from Alex and Noah, managed to make a working pregnancy potion. In the year 2005, whenever the group got together the 'fathers' felt slightly suicidal . . . after all there was eight people pregnant! George and Danny Weasley's baby girl Karalynn Charlotte was the first to be born followed by Seamus and Colin Finnigan's boy Joshua Dennis. Soon after was Harry and Draco's first child James Sirius and two weeks later was Blaise and Daphne Zabini's child William Mohamed. Dean and Lavender Thomas had a baby girl named Sarah Tailor.

The third last child was a girl and her name was Pandora. Pandora's parents were Fred and Alex Anderson. The second last child born was another girl but she was the daughter of Theodore and Pansy Nott, her name was Jasmine Gabrielle. The youngest of the 2005 babies was Trystan Carlos, Mike and Ginny's little boy.

The 'fathers' would go out together once and a while and drink themselves to sleep, needing some kind of break from all the damn hormones, especially the father's of the Veelas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her and all but sometimes I wish she'd just fall out the window!" George said thumping his head off the counter.

"Try having a male Veela being in your home when they're pregnant! Holy shit!" Fred cried out, downing a shot. "Alex is fucking bitchy!"

"Well at least he's not an over emotional Goth who's depressed because his clothes don't fit!" Seamus hissed at them. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Lavender's not bad, a bit demanding, but alright I suppose." Dean said smiling.

"I'm glad it's Daphne I married, she's a ditz but she believes anything you tell her. I have yet to hear her cry about being fat." They all glared at Blaise.

"Lucky bastard." Malfoy grumbled, grabbing his next shot. "Harry's bloody horrific! I thought he was emotional and clingy before!"

"Pansy's scary." Theo whispered pale as a ghost. "She cleans everything, over and over again! Then cries because it's too clean, so she messes it up, then starts sobbing because she made a mess!" they all laughed at him.

"Ginny keeps whacking my head." Mike stated subconsciously rubbing it.

"That's what you get for getting the Weaselette pregnant." Draco said smirking, Mike glared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't think they understand." Daphne muttered, bugging her belly. The girls all nodded in agreement. In the far corner sat the boys Harry, Alex and Colin, glaring across at Pansy, Danny, Ginny, Lavender and Daphne.

"They think they have it hard?" Colin said narrowing his eyes, "At least they know how the fuckers are getting out of them! Where the hell is the baby gonna come out of us! Not our arses I hope!"

"Calm down or you'll go into labour." Alex stated in a monotone voice.

"Well I suppose it could be worse." The other two slowly turned to Harry. The brunette gulped. "We could be in pain."

"OW! Little bugger kicked me again!" Colin growled glaring down and poking his belly. "I said to _stop_ kicking, punching and head butting me- OW! Dammit!" Alex laughed and flinched.

"So Whatcha gonna name it if it's a girl or a boy?" the redhead asked looking around.

"James Sirius or Lilly Luna." Harry said smiling down at his stomach.

"Joshua Dennis or Bridget Taylor, after Seamus and my mother." Colin mumbled sighing heavily. They looked at the redhead.

"Either Pandora Hope or Alexis Theresa if it's a girl or Dawson Henry if it's a boy. Danny knows what she's having, it's a girl. Kara she said was her name." Alex said sighing.

"Hey we're gonna go get the drunken bastards, coming?" Ginny asked. The three boys nodded and stood, following them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Whatcha talking about?" The boys all jumped and blanched, staring at the carriers of their children, a nervous smile crossing their faces.

"Nothing Lavender dear, shall we go?" Dean asked, offering his arm, she swooned and took it, waving bye to her friends. There was a loud gasp and a shocked squeak from Danny, George ran over, stumbling slightly.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I zink I'm in labour." He stiffened and blanched.

"Oh god! Oh god oh god oh shit! Uh, what do I do?" George asked looking around frantically, she snapped her beak at him and he stopped.

"Take me to ze 'ospital!" Danny yelled glaring.

"OH! Right! That's a good idea actually." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"George?" She said sweetly. He looked up. "NOW!"

"Right! Sorry!" they all chuckled as he led his wife out the door and headed to the hospital.

"How are you doing Potter?" Draco grumbled.

"Fine." Harry mumbled looking away. Draco sighed.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, brow raised.

"I want to go home now."

"Alright fine." He paid the bar tender and nodded to the others before leaving. Ginny grabbed Mike and began to drag him out, the poor boy struggling along the way. Slowly everyone started to leave and Seamus turned to his lover.

"You alright?"

"You drunk?" Colin hissed.

"No." Seamus stated a little confused. The blonde grinned.

"Then yes, I'm alright. Can we go home? I wanna try that other position you mentioned."

"Colin!" Seamus gasped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In 2006 another _eleven_ babies were born. The first of which, surprisingly enough, was from Colin. The child's name was Bridget Taylor and she was already showing signs of being like Colin. The second child was Alex's his name was Dawson Henry. Danny had a set of twin boys' names Connor Jacob and Arthur James. Hermione gave birth to her first baby and names her Rose. The Malfoy manor was hell when both Draco _and_ Harry got pregnant, Draco with Scorpius Hyperion and Harry with his second child Albus Severus.

Luna had her first child who looked almost like a spitting image of Luna's mother. She named her Cassandra Faith. Joseph Noah was the son of Ginny and Louis was Fleur's finial child, her baby boy. There was one other baby born in December and her name was Elizabeth Alison. Her parents were Dennis and Noah Creevey.

Noah was, surprisingly enough, fairly calm throughout the majority of his pregnancy. It took a lot of work but Dennis was able to help Noah eat the right amounts of food, praying that he didn't become anorexic whilst pregnant. Their baby was very healthy and was well fed when Noah was pregnant with her.

In 2007 there was only one birth and that was Noah's second last child, Cameron James.

In 2008 were the final births with a total of ten. The first was Monique Serenity, Mike and Ginny's daughter, Alexis Theresa which was Alex and Fred's, Mark Dean, Lavender and Dean's son. Also Theo and Pansy produced their second child, Jacob Thomas followed by Luna's second child Trevor Harris. She thought it would be a wonderful idea to name her son after Neville's old pet toad; he however, wasn't too pleased.

Noah had one more boy and named him Jason Colin, earning a giant smile from Dennis. Charlie and Anasks had their final child Jesse Paul and seven days later Hermione gave birth to Hugo. The final two births were Tiffany Abigail Zabini and Lily Luna Malfoy. Harry only agreed to the 'Malfoy' because Draco bitched for _hours_ that she came out of him so she should get his last name. In the end the brunette just gave up. He could really care less.

When their children got older and started dating, the parents became a little nervous. Harry and Draco started to keep a closer eye on Scorpius and Albus, just in case, they weren't sure, but had a suspicion that something inappropriate was going on between their 16 year old boys.

Alex's son Dawson, 16, had gotten disturbingly close to his cousin Beth, 17, Dennis and Noah's daughter. Also Dennis son Cameron, 15, had started spending a little too much time with George's son Connor, 16. Connor was not the best of choices; he was the . . . Tom Riddle out of the bunch, lucky George!

The final pair that was inappropriate was not just because they were cousins but because of their age difference. James Anderson's younger twin boy Aiden had began to get together more and more with George and Danny's son Arthur. They were not particularly pleased and even attempted to forbid the relationship. After all, Arthur was 16 and Aiden had just turned 26.

Ah yes, the homes of our favourite couples, had become slightly horrific.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't bloody well believe it!" Josh Finnigan cried out, snapping a quick picture of the garden . . . again . . .

"I know! It's so . . . wrong!" Jason cried out, fixing his Ravenclaw tie, sighing heavily. "I mean, why _him?_ He's an ass!"

"I know right? Smile!" Josh snapped a quick picture of Jason's cheesy smile. "I mean his parents don't know he's a dick but he is! I can't believe Kara's dating James Potter!"

"Can you _not_ talk about my sister?" The two boys stiffened and slowly turned, locking eyes with the dark blue of Connor Weasley. He blew out a puff of smoke and raised his brow, black nails gleaming in the streaks of sun through the trees.

"S-sorry." Josh stuttered, letting his camera hang around his neck from its strap.

"C-come on, leave them be." Came a quiet voice. Connor rolled his eyes and turned, glaring at the Hufflepuff.

"Go say hi to your little boyfriend, he looks scared." He put his smoke out and pushed off the tree, walking away.

"Thanks Trevor and you have a boyfriend?" Josh asked, biting his lip.

"A-ah no, I don't." The youngest Longbottom mumbled looking around. Josh snapped another picture and laughed, running off, Jason yelling at him and chasing the short boy, plans of death and destruction to the sandy blonde's camera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't leave marks you imbecile! If people see we're fucked!"

"Oh shut up and undo your pants already!"

"Eurm, sorry for interrupting,"

"What Panda?" Scorpius hissed, eyes rolling when his lover bit his neck again. "Would you knock it off Potter?"

"Professor Snape wants to see you." The small strawberry blonde whispered, looking away. The two boys sighed and pulled apart, pushing past the older girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I wonder how the kids are doing." Harry called out to his husband. Draco let out a loud sigh from the other room.

"I'm sure they're fine Potter." There was a moment of silence in which time Harry continued reading. "AHHHHHHHH!" The brunette jumped, book flying and ran to his lover.

"What? What? Are you alright?" the brunette asked.

"No I'm not _alright!_ Look!" The blonde yelled pointing to his head.

"Ok I'm looking, what am I looking for?"

"I'm going bald! I'M OLD!" the older boy yelled looking around frantically for some invisible item.

"Yes, you tell me this every morning love, your old, I'm old, we're all old, now can I sit my wrinkling arse down before my hip goes out?" Harry said, smirking.

"This isn't funny Potter! I'm upset!"

"Clearly. Any who, the kids are coming home next week, glue your hair back on and meet me at the dinner table, I'm starved."

"HARRY!"


	26. Chapter 26 The End

_**Wow, hello all. I hope you'll all read this considering it's the last chapter. I want to say thanks to my amazing readers and especially my reviewers. But first, as always I have some things to say to a few of you:**_

_**TO:**_ _**lillie Andrews**_

_**In a way it's not the end . . . remember I'm uploading the weddings and parties and such?**_

_**TO:**_ _**emiliexox**_

_**Lol and to you as well, it's not the end. I'm going to upload the weddings and the parties (Noah's with Marcus and Alex's with Mitchell) not to mention I have a spin off that's Alin. Alex and Colin set when they're 21 and 23, just before their weddings.**_

_**TO:**_ _**3taz2**_

_**Sadly, yes it does have to end but I don't want it to either. I just can't keep writing it, it's over 100 chapters! :P but I have someone shots and spin offs that are associated with it.**_

_**::::::::::::IMPORTANT:::::::::**_ The one shots that are all my characters with be posted onto this part of the trilogy (Alex/Mitchell, Noah/Marcus)

_**Alright and now . . . onto the final chapter . . . **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE-**_ Draco/Harry (Harry/Draco), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Blaise/Daphne, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis (Dennis/Noah), Nott/Pansy, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, George/Danny, Fred/George, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Shay? SHAY!" Said man came sliding around the corner dressed in his boxers and a pair of socks.

"What? Is there another fire?" the brunette yelled, running up to his shorter lover, checking him for burns.

"Nope." the blonde said grinning.

"Then why did you yell like that?" Seamus asked leaning back, glaring.

"Because I wanted to see how fast you could get here." Colin stated simple. Blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Re-read the boy who cried wolf." The Irish accent bounced venomously off the walls.

"Well there is another reason I called you here."

"Alright, what?" the brunette asked, brow raised. Colin leaned up and pressed his lips to the older.

"I think Lacy's in labour. And she's on the couch."

"FUCK!" Seamus ran into the living room and let out a cry of distress. "No! Not on the- dammit! Fucking rabbit! That's the last time I let you meet Noah's bunny!" the brunette yelled. Colin stifled a laugh and snuck up behind the other, wrapping his arms around the older's waist, making him jump. "Colin!"

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Hey Shay? Can we fuck?" the taller blanched.

"How can you think about sex after watching a bunny give birth?" the brunette asked, arms flailing.

"I unno, I just wanna. So can we?"

"Yea alright, but make it quick, I have to clean up the couch now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad! We're home!" Lilly yelled running in.

"Hello you four, how was first semester?" Harry asked hugging his daughter.

"Fine." Albus and Scorpius said in union. Draco raised his brow and muttered something to Harry. The brunette nodded and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is ready if you want to eat." The Green eyed man said, grabbing his lover's arm.

"H-hey dad?" Harry turned and smiled, nodding at his eldest child James. "C-can I bring my girlfriend over sometime?"

"Sure, as long as-"

"We aren't alone, I know." James finished for Harry giving a soft smile. He wondered what they would think of Danny's daughter Kara. Draco and Harry had a feeling, judging by James' stuttering, that their eldest boy may have fallen in love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're sure your dad won't mind?" Trevor, Neville's son asked, biting his lip. Josh nodded.

"Trust me, right Bridget?"

"Hmm? What, sorry," She turned away from her friend and looked over at her brother.

"He can probably stay for a few days until his mum gets back home." Josh said, brow raised, his blue eyes burrowing into his sister dark blonde hair almost glowing.

"Uh yea, defiantly." Bridget said leading the way home.

When they arrived their parents were seated on the couch three new bunnies in a cage with Lacy.

"Eurm dads?" They both turned and smiled. "This is Josh." The girl muttered.

"They know I'm Josh Bridget, I'm their kid." Her brother said glaring.

"Right! Sorry there love, let's try that again shall we?" Seamus raised his brow at his daughter Bridget.

"Hello Trevor, how's your father?" Colin asked smiling, surprising his children.

"H-he's alright. He had to stay at Hogwarts f-for a few more days and me mum is off on a business trip with grandpa." The tall brunette mumbled.

"Can he stay here until she gets back?" Josh asked looking back and forth between his parents. Colin and Seamus turned to each other and started mumbling, making the three kids a little nervous. Seamus looked up.

"Sure thing, but he'll have to bunk with you alright?" the brunette stated. Josh nodded, grinning and dragged poor Trevor over to his room, closing the door.

"Wow, this will be fun eh? I've never had anyone sleep over that wasn't family before!" Josh stated in excitement. He sat on his twin sized bed and patted the spot next to him. Trevor hesitantly sat down and began fiddling with the bottom of his heavy sweater.

"Here, take it off, you're gonna boil." Josh said pulling the thick material over the older's head. They locked eyes and the blonde cleared his throat, looking away. He stood up and put Trevor's yellow jumper down on his wooden chair that was seated in front of his desk, facing the large window.

He sat back down and looked at the taller.

"You alright?" Josh asked. The older boy nodded and bit his lip, shuffling further back on the bed and pulling his knees up. The dark blonde went to go and touch the brunette's knee but only jumped when the Hufflepuff was up and across the room in seconds, back to the smaller.

"Trev? Do you want me to get my dads?" Josh asked concerned. The taller shook his head rapidly. The dark blonde quietly got up and stalked over to the taller, touching his shoulder. Trevor jumped and went to run but the shorter pulled him back, causing a domino effect.

Josh fell back and knocked the chair over which knocked his lamp over and made it smash on the wooden surface, Trevor had fallen with the younger and landed on top of him, knocking the smaller's breath out of him.

Trevor stiffened; face pressed in the younger's neck, one leg up and between his two. Josh's eyes widened and his shifted, causing the older's breath to hitch.

"Oh, that's why you ran off." Josh whispered flushing.

"Are you two . . . alright . . . ?" Seamus asked opening the door, Colin peaking in from behind.

"Eurm, this is one of two things," Colin started, "A game of dominos gone wrong or we're disturbing a rather . . . feisty mome-"

"COLIN!" Seamus yelled covering the smaller's mouth with his hand. "Would you stop embarrassing them . . . and me? Now are you two alright?" They nodded. "Good." He waved his wand, fixing the lamp. "Josh, make sure Trevor's not dead of embarrassment and you!" He turned to his husband. "Are staying in your room, ALONE!"

"You can't ground me! I'm too old for grounding!" Colin yelled glaring at the taller.

"Fine, either go in our room and stay there for a bit or I'll cut you off, and don't think I won't, it wouldn't be the first time!"

"EW! DAD!" Josh yelled.

"Right sorry." Seamus closed the door and from the other side they heard a muffled _'I'll be in our room.'_

"You alright Trev?" the younger asked. The taller shook his head and buried his face further in the smaller's neck. "What's wrong? You're not still . . . you know . . . are you?" he felt Trevor's cheeks get even warmer and shifted under him, biting his lip when the hard object pressed into his thigh.

"Eurm, I know this is a bad time, but I'm having difficult time breathing with you on me like this." Josh gasped out.

"S-sorry." The older rolled to the side and sat up, bringing his knees back to his chest, eyes closed. He jumped when he felt the younger's hands on his patellas. They locked eyes and Josh took a deep steady breath before leaning in, and pressing his lips to the older.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was hard to believe, for all of them, how long they had been together and how much time had passed. The group sat together in a large room, not talking, just looking around at each other. Life was good and they all knew it.

All of them had planned a vacation, in different areas for a month. So they had one last thing to say, that summed up their personality before they left for their trip.

_**Fred and George:**_ "Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow 'F' on it, the other a 'G.'

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

_**Alex: **_Mother fucker! I bit my tongue . . .

_**Danny:**_ do not swear in front of ze children!

_**Pansy:**_ you wouldn't believe the dirt I've got on Granger!

_**Ron:**_ DROP THE BOOK MIONE!

_**Hermione:**_ RONALD! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!

_**Theo:**_ needs a quick lay, don't tell my wife!

_**Blaise:**_ you people amuse me, continue your talking . . .

_**Dean:**_ doesn't really have a whole lot to say . . . come back to me . . .

_**Neville:**_ trust is hard to make, so when made try not to break it . . . and your Herbology essay is due on Friday.

_**Harry:**_ ha-ha! I'll miss you guys, but only for about an hour, after that I'll probably be too distracted to notice anything . . .

_**Draco**_: For fuck sakes Potter!

_**Ginny:**_ he will love me one day, I just know it!

_**Colin:**_ *raises brow at crazed girl* Can I take a group photo? And Shay, I'm horny.

_**Seamus:**_ *groans and checks his watch* two in the fucking morning again! That's it! I'm serious, our vacation's gonna be in china dammit!

_**Luna**_: how lovely *sighs*

_**Dennis**_: I'm bored

_**Mike:**_ I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky, I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like!

_**Noah**_: *disturbed face* The fuck Mike? And hmm . . . I think I'm . . . hungry . . . ? Weird . . .

~Fin

_**It's been a long ride hasn't it? Thank you for sticking with me to the end and I hope you've enjoyed my stories. I feel beyond grateful that you've stayed with me this far on my story.**_

_**I made a short-ish YouTube video if you are interested that has some of the main characters including Marcus and Noah together (From a show so the actors are actually together) and Mitchell. Alex and Noah are in it along with Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Colin(Yes him as a Goth and a partier too), Fred and George.**_

_**So look out for it, it will be titled "Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Chat Line Characters" and it's by Uchihafan102**_

_**Lastly I want to thank a few of my reviewers who have commented and outstanding number of times with the amount next to the name. I'd like to thank everyone but I don't want this exceeding over 400 words :s**_

_**So thank you to:**_

(8) 3taz2

(8) ActorPotter

(8) MeredithEllen

(10) AerialMarie7

(10) Catindahat

(13) trooper

(13) WolfRider96

(14) Angelsrm

(14) memogoth08

(14)SamHAS

(15) dracoslover1

(18) loveing13more

(22) Michael

(24) emiliexox

(37) lillie Andrews

_**And a special thanks to:**_

(43) Aurora

(56) Thenchick

(75) Cazzylove

_**Also thank you **_(37) lillie Andrews _**for being my Beta**_

_**Lastly I want to give a very special thanks to one person in particular and not just because of all the times she's reviewed. I want to thank her for always being there for me. She's been my best friend for eight years now and has been helping me along with my character, Alex, for five, almost six years. She's been there when I had writer's block and though about just chucking this story out. But more so because she's been there when no one else was. She's a very special person and I want her to ALWAYS remember that. So thank you so much love for being here: **_(94) yamisangel101.


	27. Marah

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own . . . well basically everything except for the mentioning of his school and Dennis. I don't own those things . . . oh and Fred, he is not mine . . .

_**Pairings: **_Dennis/Noah, Marcus/Noah, Fred/Alex

_**Warning:**_ minor violence, coarse language, anal, drug use, piercing, singing elephants, male/male, sexual situations, pissed off brothers

Enjoy

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Noah sighed and bit his lip looking around the area. Across from him in this other mansion, a new family was moving in. The Stuarts his mother had said. Mike, his twin, was seated next to him with a bored expression. They watched the wizarding family appear and disappear with boxes and items. At one point the father had apparated back with a boy and pointed towards the twins on the porch.

The boy had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He made Noah's heart stop. The sandy blonde blinked a little confused and shook his head.

"Hey I'm Marcus." The boy from across the street said with a rich English accent. Noah and Mike stood up smiling and each shook his hand.

"I'm Mike!"

"I-I'm Noah." The younger twin said. He flushed at the firm grip and let go quickly, clearing his throat.

"Wanna come in?" Mike asked excitedly. He turned to his ten year old twin who shrugged and nodded before both turned back to Marcus.

"Sure."

Marcus, it turned out, was twelve. Marcus was a bit . . . strange to the two French boys. They would see him once and a while sneaking out of his house and heading down the street. Every time Noah laid eyes on Marc his heart would race, palms would sweat and his cheeks would light up like Christmas bulbs. One day the little guy decided to ask his fourteen year old brother about it.

"You have a crush dimwit." Alex rolled his eyes and continued to study.

"Oh . . . will dad kill me?" Noah whispered. The redhead stiffened.

"Over my dead body." Was all he said before gathering his things and heading out the door. Noah was a week away from starting school. He had to tell Marcus where he went and that he wouldn't be back for a while. So the older brunette decided he wanted to give him a going away present.

"What is it?" The smaller asked staring at the smoking object.

"Nothing that will kill you." They were up in Marcus' room, his parents out of town, sister nowhere to be found. The taller placed his hand on a thin knee and pressed the smoke to the smaller's lips chuckling when he coughed. "Ah your first taste of cigarettes and weed I take it?"

"Why would people smoke weeds?" The blonde raised his brow picturing dandelions.

"Not those kinds of _weeds_, weed it's a drug." The smaller raised his brow.

"Like Alex does?"

"Exactly!" Marcus grinned. "Lemme show you one of my favourite ways to smoke up with someone else." The younger nodded. "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Just do it alright?" The brunette said playfully. He shifted on his bed, pants a little tight and smiled when the younger opened his mouth. "Good."He took a long drag of the smoke and placed his hand on the French boy's upper thigh, leaning in and blowing into the smaller's mouth. Noah coughed and shivered, fingers massaging his leg.

The older grinned and pressed their lips together quickly before pulling back.

"The hell?" Noah jumped up, eyes wide and Marcus just shrugged at him.

"Sorry, please sit back down?" The younger stood there for a while before nodding and taking his seat again, a strange feeling running through his brain. "Looks like your buzz is hitting." Marcus pressed the drug to the other's lips again, pleased when he breathed it him, barely coughing this time. There was a knock on his door and he moved away. "Yeah?"

His sister opened the door, normal smoke in her hand. "Mom's gonna be home in like ten minutes."

"Shit thanks!" She closed the door and Marc took another long drag, and pressed the thing to Noah's lips again, the smaller smiling gleefully and taking his hit, shivering when lips pressed to his neck, sucking on his junction. Marc put the smoke out and stood up. "Now to sneak you in without anyone realizing you're whacked outta your mind." The younger looked at him confused but shrugged and followed him anyways.

They managed to sneak in and up the stairs, Marcus helping the giggling boy. They were doing well until they passed a certain someone's room.

"What the fuck?" Alex blinked and Noah grinned.

"Hiya Al!" Marcus sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the small blonde proceeded to laugh hysterically at his brother's face.

"What the bloody fuck did you do to him?" The redhead ground out. A shirtless Mitchell stepped out of Alex's room and raised his brow, placing his hand on the thin shoulder.

"He's high obviously." Mitch mumbled.

"I'm gonna go to my room . . . I'm like _really_ hungry!" Noah muttered turning and heading to the kitchen.

"No!" his brother hissed. "Mom and dad are in there! And dad's gonna be up here any minute! I'll say you went to spend the night at Marcus' now go away!"

"Ouch." Noah pouted letting the brunette lead him in a different direction. "Can we eat when we get there?"

"Yeah sure." Marcus snickered. Now he just had to find a way to get around his parents.

When they had gotten back Noah was out like a light and Marcus just rolled his eyes and spooned up behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

School was harder for him. He missed the older boy a lot but pushed passed it. On breaks he would get to see him. In fact, it was Christmas break. Noah had ran across the street in excitement and knocked on the door. Marcus would have been home for about three days now. His older sister opened the door and raised her brow.

"He's in his room." Noah flushed and walked in, removing his shoes and heading upstairs. He knocked three times and slowly opened the door.

"N-Noah?" Marcus looked over at him and grinned, getting up and pulling the smaller into the smoky room, closing the door. The sandy blonde coughed and looked around at the four other boys. "Hey guys, this is Noah." This is how it all started. That night was the first time he tried "shrooms" the following he tried acid. However, Noah did not enjoy, well not after at least, ecstasy. It felt weird having the older boy's fingertips run down his sides, up his inner thighs. He freaked out and ran off, bumping into Alex.

The redhead's eyes narrowed when he grabbed his brother to steady him, only to have the younger shiver in his arms. "Oh gods no, ew!" Alex took a step back and shoved the smaller towards his room. That evening the green eyed boy paid one hell of a visit to Marcus.

That was the last time Noah was allowed to hang out with Marcus. Then he met Dennis. He had fallen for him the moment he saw him. The light blonde hair, soft features, bright blue-grey eyes, thin frame and a smile that could light up the night sky. He was beautiful to say the least. He wanted him. He didn't understand in what way, but he really liked him.

Alex seemed to approve of his crush which made him even happier. He always held his older brother on a pedestal . . . even if he was a druggie at one time. He and Dennis started to get really close, then closer. They had even begun sleeping together.

After the first time they had sexual intercourse, Noah knew Dennis was his mate. He knew he was definitely a Veela. For a while he had thought Mitchell was Alex's mate, perhaps he could have been, who knows? Noh also thought that Marcus could have been his, but by god was he wrong. Dennis made him tingle whenever they looked at each other, when his hand ran along his arm, when his skin pressed to his skin. Dennis was electricity to him.

One day someone came and knocked on the Anderson's front door. Mike had answered and ran up stairs to get his twin. The sandy blonde ran down the steps, hoping that maybe Dennis had come by. Usually the blonde used the fireplace mind you but you never know! But it wasn't Dennis.

"M-Marcus?" Noah blinked and the older boy grinned at him.

"Long time no see Noh, you're looking . . ." Something flashed through his blue eyes, "Really good." Noah flushed and cleared his throat.

"Ah, thanks. . ." the brunette's eyes widened.

"Your voice is deeper"

"I'm not eleven anymore." The sandy blonde raised his brow and leaned on the door frame, the slight muscles in his arms showing. Marcus smirked and stepped a little closer.

"I'm throwing a party, figured you're old enough to make your own decisions." His fingers slipped down the shorter's arm. Noah looked down at the others hand and raised his brow. "Would you like to come?"

"Depends on the kind of _come_ you're talking about Marcus." Noah stated sternly. The older chuckled and moved his hand away.

"I remember when you use to melt and become putty in my hands. Found a new man I take it?"

"His name's Dennis!" Mike yelled across the house. Noah scowled and rolled his eyes. He was having fun making the older boy slightly uncomfortable . . . and he was feeling flirty. In truth, he really missed Marc.

"Oh? Dennis eh?" A strangle look moved across his features. "Well he's welcome to come along too."

"I don't think your parties are really his scene." Noah mumbled leaning against the door frame.

"No? Got yourself a goody-goody?"

"Something like that." The sandy blonde shrugged.

"Well the party's starting in fifteen so if you get the chance, you should stop by." Marcus flashed him a large smile.

"Sorry, Dennis is supposed to be stopping by." Noah ground out. He took a step back, gave a sly smirk and shut the door, a surprised expression crossing the taller's face. The blonde let out a breath and straightened his shirt, returning to his previous task of pacing back and forth, waiting for his boyfriend to show.

The fireplace erupted and a small boy stumbled out coughing. Noah laughed and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him.

"Alright well I'll be in my room. Behave you two . . . or at least be quiet." Alex muttered walking off. Dennis blushed and cleared his throat.

"I ah, I can't stay too long tonight."

"I know." Noah smiled and tilted the younger's head up, leaning down and pressing their lips together lightly. The petite English boy shivered and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, one hand slipping into the thick locks, opening his mouth up for the invading tongue.

"Ew!" Noah sighed and pulled back glaring at his twin.

"Go away!"

"You're in the foyer!" Mike yelled covering his eyes. Dennis frowned and pulled the other away and into one of the sitting rooms, slamming the door. The blonde grumbled and shoved the taller, knocking him backwards onto the couch.

"Oh! Ah hello there!" The French boy said surprised as his boyfriend straddled him. Dennis blushed and leaned down, lightly kissing the other. Noah smiled and cupped the other's cheek, nipping his bottom lip. Something beeped and both jumped.

"Shit." The older muttered and sat back looking at his watch. "Noah I-"

"I know." The younger smiled. "I'll talk to you later alright?" Noah leaned up and gave the other a quick kiss. Dennis shivered, a quiet moan leaving him.

"I could be late." He whispered. Noah chuckled.

"No Dennis, then they'll come here looking for you." The sandy blonde pointed out with a smile. The shorter sighed and nodded, climbing off the younger and stretching. Lips pressed to his bare abdomen and he laughed, the other standing up and towering over him. Noah wrapped an arm around the English boy's shoulders and led him back to the fireplace, leaning down and reattaching their mouths for a quick heated kiss.

"Alright, off you go love." Noah mumbled smiling. He smiled as he watched his mate disappear into the flames. He sighed and made the trek back to his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes stared at his reflection and sighed. Fuck it. The sandy blonde threw open his closet and grabbed one of his favourite casual white shirts and a pair of black jeans. The shirt showed the muscle he had formed and his jeans fit him perfectly. He smiled and grabbed his coat and headed down the stairs and to the front door, slipping his shoes on.

"Where you going?" Mike asked and his twin called over his shoulder in reply.

"Marcus'"

"Oh well have fun!"

"Will do!" He opened the door and left, walking across the street quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah shivered in the crisp winter air and knocked on the thick door.

"Long time no see." Elizabeth, Marcus' older sister said, stepping aside. "He's around here . . . somewhere." She muttered walking off. Noah noticed that everyone was still in their shoes and just took his coat off.

"Let me get that for you." Someone whispered in his ear. He rolled his eyes.

"I've got it Marc."

"That may be but you're the guest here and I'm the host." The brunette turned the sandy blonde around and flashed him a smile.

"Fine." Noah ground out and yanked his jacket off, tossing it at the older.

"Someone's testy! Didn't get laid I take it?"

"Oh shut up!" Noah hissed at him. Marcus laughed and ruffled the shorter's hair.

"You amuse me. I might just decide to keep you here." The blonde flushed and raised his brow. "You don't fool me love. Now come on, have fun, loosen up a bit!" He grinned and slipped past the smaller. The French boy eeped when his arse was squeezed in the process, throwing a glare over his shoulder. Fuck this was a terrible idea.

He made his way through the crowd, nodding here and there and grabbed a plastic cup of the table. He filled it with water and took a quick swig, cringing at the taste, he always hated tap water. He smiled at some of his older friends and sat with them, laughs being heard.

"Hey shorty how ya been?" Jake, a blonde, asked him.

"Alright, not too bad, yourself?"

"Well!" They all yelled grinning at him. Noah smiled back. The six friends continued to talk to Noah and distract him as Marc walked past and dropped two things into the cup. The sandy blonde laughed at something one of the friends said and took a gulp of water, the pill managing to slide down. He made a face a bit confused but brushed it aside. With his luck someone dropped a pretzel in it! Ew . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah blinked a few times and cleared his throat. Fuck he felt weird. He looked around. It was almost like he could _feel_ the music running over his skin. He stood up and went to get some more water, brushing against people as he went. He filled his cup and shivered as the colours in the room started to intensify around him. He reached out and ran his fingers along the sink, a smile crossing his face. He lifted his hand and watched the colours slither around his fingers, each playing their own unique tune.

"Hey." Noah turned and gave a goofy smile.

"Hi! Do you _see _this? Can you _feel_ it?" He gave a huge smile and touched the other's dark blue shirt, closing his eyes and listening to the colour. "Did you know that blue sounds like Beethoven? Black sounds like Sabbath, Orange sounds like . . . like . . ." He looked around and smiled running his fingers over an orange plant pot. "Something Disney related almost!"

"Alrighty then." Marcus chuckled and lightly grabbed the smaller's hand pulling him a bit closer. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" He nodded frantically "wow." He swayed and the taller steadied him.

"Wanna make it feel even cooler?" He muttered.

"Ok!" Noah grinned at him and watched as the brunette pulled out two pills placing one on his own tongue. The sandy blonde watched amazed as the taller leaned down and tipped his head up.

"Open your mouth Noah." He muttered and the smaller did, eyes widening when a tongue slipped into his mouth, pushing the pill along his tongue before disappearing. He swallowed automatically and watched the taller take his own pill. "It will take a bit to kick in, stick near me until then."

"Kay." He filled his cup up with water and let the taller lead him through the crowd. They stopped on the dance floor and Marc watched with amusement as the blue eyes slipped shit and his body swayed almost seductively to some invisible beat of his own. He didn't know how long he watched the smaller sway but he began to feel a bit hot.

A smirk crossed his face and his ran his fingertips along his arm, shivering. Perfect. Noah turned and began to walk aimlessly, eyes still shut. He gasped when he stepped between people, stopping and shivering. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He looked up and gave a confused stare at Marc, both running their fingers along each other's hands.

"S'hot here." Noah muttered and Marcus nodded at him in response. He reached out and grabbed the hem of the smaller's shirt, both shivering. He rolled the material in his fingers and smiled at the scratchy substance. The sandy blonde's arms raised and the older placed his hands flat against the lean side, slipping the cloth up.

Noah closed his eyes and gave a smile, feeling the other's hands on his body. He wanted to feel Marc too. His shirt hit the ground and he reached out, tangling his fingers in the other's locks, both groaning deep in their chests and stepping closer. They didn't care about the other people, and the others didn't give a crap about them, most were wasted anyways. Tingles sprouted through their bodies and they shivered, Noah's head falling back.

Marc raised a hand and ran his fingertips along the expanse of the offered area, trailing it to the broadening shoulder and down his arm, hand slipping down his chest and grasping the material, feeling it. Noah looked at it and smiled. It felt so weird, so silky and smooth. He closed his eyes again and pushed the dark blue material up and tossed it to the floor. Marcus moaned on pulled him closer, bother groaning and shivering when their bodies were pressed flush against one another, eyes closed and hearts pounding.

Noah let out a mewl and ran his hand along the strong biceps, hands slipping down his back and grasping his arse, giving it a squeeze. The younger let out a laugh and began to sway to his beat again, pressed close to the other.

They stayed there, hands sliding along one another's bodies, pressed tight together for a while. Then Noah became a bit chatty.

"I always wanted _lots_ and lots and _LOTS_ of piercings!" He looked up at the other, running his hands along the broad shoulders.

"Like where?" Marcus asked looking down at him. Noah trailed his hands down to the taller's chest and ran his fingertips over the hardened buds. The older groaned and bit his lip.

"I can do it myself too." The smaller said with a dopy smile. "I did most of my piercings! Wanna see?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah ok." He grinned and let the other pull him through the crowd, fingers laced, still brushing them together. They slipped out of the house and onto the street, sighing at the crisp air.

"We have to be quiet though ok?" He said rather loudly. The taller snickered and nodded, following the smaller and he went into the Anderson manor. They walked for a while, up stairs and around corners, hands running on the walls. He pushed his brother's bedroom door open and quietly crept around to his secret compartment in the wall.

He pushed on a drawing of a skull and smiled when it swung open. He pulled out the clear class shelves and looked through them; pulling of a set of rings and closing it all back up. They heard a groan and froze, slipping into the shadows, trying not to laugh. Marcus lightly pushed Noah into the wall and pressing their bodies flush against one another.

Both shivered and Noah nuzzled the broad chest, his hot breath ghosting over it. He pressed his lips to the skin followed by a flick of his tongue, tasting the taller. Alex made a noise in his sleep and kicked Fred.

"Ow! Fuck sakes!" He shoved the younger making him whine.

"What?"

"You kicked me!"

"I don't kick in my sleep!" The younger growled out. They heard the older sigh and a gasp fall from the green eyed man's lips. The taller rolled over and onto the other, their mouths pressing together.

"Think you're still stretched?"

"Mhmm." Alex moaned out. Marcus pulled himself away from the curious mouth and carefully led the smaller out, shivering when he heard and saw Fred's hips push forwards, Alex gasping as the taller entered him, grunting.

"I want to-"

"Shh, no." Marcus muttered. He made sure to be careful of the amount he took. Besides he didn't really take what Noah had, he just felt high. "You can't touch them." He whispered pulling him out of the room, a rather loud _ah_ sounding from the room.

Noah's spare hand slid around his own torso, grinning brightly at the feel. They made their way back to Marcus' house, the party still going strong, and the older led him up the flight of stairs to his room.

The blonde stumbled in and blinked as the dark colours seemed to almost jump out at him. He watched them pull into a shadow and glide towards him. He yelped and hid behind Marcus, said boy raising his brow and flicking his lamp on.

Noah moaned and did a slow circle, taking in the colour movement, the sound of them blending together.

"You wanted to show me where you're piercing?" he mumbled Noah beamed and nodded frantically, pulling the rings out of his pocket and a sewing kit, pulling a needle out.

"I actually have my own piercing kit, but we shouldn't go back. Alex will be very mad if I interrupt him and Fred again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, their first time I walked in." Noah _giggled_ at it and pressed the thick needle to his nipple, pushing it through. Marcus flinched ad he watched the smaller take the needle away, a blood trail following, not thick or a lot, but enough. He put the ring through and did the same to the other.

"That really hurts."

"Then why do it?" Marc asked reaching out and lightly pushing on the closet one. A moan sounded and the smaller cringed at the same time. The older smirked and leaned closer. "You are flying high there my love."

"Yup!" Noah laughed and fell back against the silk sheets, gasping. He groaned and ran his arms along the cool fabric. The bed dipped and he closed his eyes as he felt the other hover over him. Marcus slipped between the parted, jeaned thighs and pressed their torsos together. "Ah!" Noah arched into him and squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around the taller, running his hands over his body. Marcus smiled and pressed his pelvic into the others.

"Fucken hell." He sat back and huffed, staring down at the other's neither region. Why was it so difficult for him to get the bugger hard?

"Marcus?" The shy, quiet, yet seductive voice flowed through the room. He looked up towards the other and watched the long slim fingers trail down the pale chest and to his bottoms. "Why is it so hot?" He let out a frustrated whine as he fussed with his button. The brunette pushed his hands aside and unclasped the item, pushing on the smaller's groin, a sharp intake of breath reaching his ears. He pulled the zipper down and the smaller's hips raised, breath laboured and sweat starting to form. The drug was hitting its peak. How long had they been on it? He quickly checked the time and gaped. Three hours now.

"_Please!_" He looked back at the smaller and pulled his jeans off, shoes falling with it. The thin boy's eyes closed and he sighed happily, feeling the cold cloth on the back of his legs.

"I can make it better." Marc muttered. Noah nodded and felt something rubbing his waist. "Lift your hips." The slim item raised and he gasped when the colder air hit his member, his arse sliding along the soft sheets. The older trailed his eyes down and groaned. _Fuck it._

He reached out and trailed the tip of his index finger down the length of the soft boy's member. He grinned when he saw it twitch. He looked up, a half lidded look meeting him, chest reddening, breathing picking up. He wrapped his hand around the member and tugged, watching the younger cry out and buck into his hand.

He ran his free one up the smaller's abdomen, down and between his things, over his chest, everywhere, watching as the French boy withered in his grasp. He let go, a whine reaching his ears, and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to the smaller. The brunette pulled back and quickly discarded his own clothing and aligned their bodies. Noah howled and jerked his hips up, panting. He repeated the action and the older moaned, thrusting their members together.

Slim legs ran along his side, hands in his hair and around his shoulders, the smaller babbling incoherently. _Fuck it!_ He grinned at his own play on words.

He reached into his nightstand drawer and yanked out a bottle and a package. That's right, he did some research. He continued the slow movement and squirted the substance onto his fingers, spreading it around. He wasted no time.

Noah pouted when the hips vanished from his lower region and stiffened when a cold item pressed to his back entrance. He looked up with worry at the older and arched up when the long, slim digit slipped in. He and Dennis had done this type of thing many times before and he knew where it usually led.

"I can't do that!" He whined at the older. "Mated!"

"Actually Noah," Marc smirked at him. "You can. I just won't cum in you." He nipped the pale neck, hands tightening around him as he worked a second digit in.

"N-n-no." He shook his head and yelped when a third forced its way through. His body seemed to react on its own accord. He pushed down against the taller's hand and panted, eyes shut, head tossed back as he pushed down against the taller. He grabbed the package and pulled it open carefully with his teeth, slipping his hand down between them and pushing the rolled up item over his hardened shaft. He removed his fingers and shifted his hips closer, pushing towards the smaller.

Noah cried out and dug his nailed into the broad back, realization starting to kick in. The Veela knew damn well what was happening. He wasn't fully mated but he was partially. He was partially mated which meant he was betraying Dennis. His mate would leave him. The smaller arched when the taller had sunk in to the hilt and pulled out, head in the crook of his neck. It felt good. So fucking good.

He bit his lip and pushed down, gasping at the strange sensation, the Veela screaming in the back of his mind. What was he doing? The sun had started to peak through the window and a harder thrust was delivered, a grunt reaching his ears. _Dennis._

He moaned and arched, letting out a high yell when his bundle of nerves was hit, pushing his Veela back. The Veela let out a growl, shocking Marcus. He shoved his way through just as the older realized what was happening, his speed picking up. His breathing was quickening as was Noah's. He was going to cum, both were.

"NO!" The deep cry broke out. He shoved hard, the older tumbling off the bed and groaning. The Veela grabbed Noah's boxers and yanked them on followed by his bottoms, running out of the room. He yelped and curled into himself, Noah hissing when he tumbled down the stairs, ankle hurting. He limped through the sleeping people and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on.

A tune reached his ears and he slowly turned, eyes widening when dumbo the elephant . . . but pink . . . was there, swaying. It began singing happily and twirling, reaching out towards the other. Noah laughed and grasped its trunk, spinning with it; he spun and sat down watching the show. Only it wouldn't stop. He covered his ears as he tune, in a high squeaky voice, continued to fill his brain.

When he opened his eyes it was morning. He needed to get home. He still felt pretty good though. He stood up and yelped, pain shooting through his leg. He looked down at his swollen ankle and pouted, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and tucking his head in. He was a bit frightened. He could barely remember anything that happened! He remembered arriving there, he remembered having some water, he remembered heading to the kitchen to get more. Then nothing until the damn singing elephant.

He would never remember what happened because of a little Veela in him. He could not have Noah remembering, it would make him tell Dennis, then the Veela would lose him and that would not happen!

The fireplace went off and he curled in tighter. "Noah?" His head shot up and he sighed when he saw his brother and Fred. "You alright?"

"Ah, been better."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Well there you have it folks ^^ what really happened. Oh and look for the story _**"Release"**_. It's set in the near future where _**Seamus**_ and _**Colin**_ have an agreement. Seamus is always working so he allows Colin to find a '_**sex buddy**_' basically. Only problem is he picks _**Alex**_. The first chapter is already up! It's under Colin C.


	28. Mitchex

_**This chapter/epilogue is dedicated to Michael since he requested it **_

_**I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Rated **_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male relationships, Mpreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Sand/Alex, Seamus/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I-I can't do it! Nope! I won't!" he stated sternly. "Oh gods I have to!"

"You don't _have_ to."

"I'm nervous! Why am I so bloody nervous?" He yanked his hair and stiffened. "AH! Shit!" He started running around in circles, trying to find his comb.

"Is the . . . groom . . . ready . . ?" Mitchell raised his brow.

"No I'm not ready! Do I look ready! Oh Merlin what if he changes his mind! What if he leaves me there?"

"Alex!" Noah laughed out and shook his head, Seamus watching amused from a chair in the corner. "You've been engaged for forever! Only our closest relatives and friends are here, there's nothing to worry about!"

"And I thought Sand was bad!" Mitchell laughed. "Going on about being nervous that you'll run away and hide under the table or something." He smirked. Would be entertaining!

"Alex!" Noah was still trying to calm down his hyperventilating brother. "Take the paper bag Al! I SAID TAKE IT!" He cuffed him outside the head and handed it to him. "It will be fine!"

"I've got to see Sand." Seamus snickered. He walked over to Noah and kissed his cheek."Be right back checking on the man in the relationship."

"OI!" Alex shot him a nasty look and the others raised their brows at him. "Shut up!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How's he doing?" Seamus whispered. Colin snickered and shook his head. Sand was seated, hair about an inch and a half long (He liked it at that length) on the chair quietly.

"Sand?"

"WHAT?" He jumped and snapped. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Alex is scared you want to break it off."

"What? I'd never do that!"

"Then you need to pull your giant self together and be the man for fuck sakes! Its bad enough Alex is acting like a little girl! I don't need you turning into the abusive husband just for the wedding!" Mitchell had a stern face. Colin shivered and grinned.

"God it turns me on when you're pissed like that." The older blinked and flashed him a cheesy smile, winking. The smaller bit his lip and grinned.

"Well at least I now know you have a healthy sex life!" Seamus groaned out.

"Shay help me!" Noah whimpered at the door.

"Why? What did he do?"

"His sitting on the floor pouting and muttering to himself about being a shitty husband!"

"Jeez he's such a bitch sometimes!" Seamus flinched when Sand raised an unamused brow. "Which is perfectly fine!" He ran the tallest scowling.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They sighed and walked up to their spots. Seamus and Noah on Alex's side, Mitchell and Colin on Sand's. The doors opened on either end of the hall and a very, cool, collected, tall man stepped out, nothing from the other side.

"God dammit!" Noah hissed, stomping off. Sand shrugged and kept walking, waiting patiently for his anxious lover.

"No he's not going to abandon you! For crying out loud get your scrawny ass out there and marry the fucker already!" Seamus' eyes widened. Who woulda thought his little Noh could swear like that! Well besides in bed . . . Alex stumbled out, Noah looking proud and shoving him along.

Alex stopped at his spot and looked up at the amused man. He let out an 'eep!' and blushed, shuffling his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere Alex." Sand muttered under his breath, smiling at him. Alex looked up and returned the gesture. The older reached out and linked their fingers. Today would be the beginning of the rest of their lives

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This was a terrible ide-ACHOO!" Alex pouted. Sand laughed and sat down on the chair, pulling the younger onto his lap.

"Come on love! It's beautiful outside!"

"And I'm allergic to it!" He frowned.

"Oh stop being a grumpy basterd." Sand rolled his eyes and kissed the smaller's cheek. "C'mon, let's enjoy our honey moon ok? Promise?"

"Y-yeah. Can we pick up some allergy meds first?" He asked through a stuffed nose. The other chuckled and nodded.

"No! You have to sit here and pout and sneeze and bitch about a headache for the whole week! Of course we can!" he nipped his chin, Alex scowling at him.

"Ass."

"Oh hush." He grinned. "And just think, in a month, your little bro's getting married!"

"Uh! Don't remind me!"

"Well why not?"

"Sand! He's 23 years old now!"

"So?"

"So I'm gonna be 30! I'M OLD!" The taller glared.

"I'm 38!"

"Ha-ha! Geezer." He stuck his tongue out and Sand rolled his eyes.

"Jackass."

"You love it."

"No, I love your ass, there's a difference." He winked and the younger blushed. He smiled lovingly and pressed his lips to the pale forehead, trailing them to his cheek and down his neck. He sighed happily and nuzzled the soft area.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You seem . . . calmer than your brother." Colin pointed out. Alex glared from the corner.

"Why are you even nervous? You're already married!" Noah pointed out.

"I know but . . . you're like my son and . . . you're getting married and moving out of the house-"

"I moved out four years ago."

"Hush let me rant." Alex glared and Noah laughed. "You're not giving me grandchildren! Uh! How can you not give me grandchildren?"

"Alex I adopted two-"

"Shut up I'm trying to be dramatic!" the older snapped. Colin tried his best not to laugh at him. Noah rolled his eyes and looked to the youngest of his kids. Two year old Jacob was currently passed out in his little tux, hugging a teddy and drooling slightly. Noah smiled and sat down next to him, pushing the blonde locks away from the rosy cheeks.

"Do you think Seamus is doing alright? I know he gets nervous and fidgety easily."

"I'm sure he's fine."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"WHAT?" He snapped the smaller stared at him; knees bent slightly, a huge grin on his face.

"I love you!" he dashed off and Seamus groaned. Why did Noah get the little one that still has naptime? Why leave him with the excitable five year old?

"Ah! Jason put that down! Daddy has to pay for anything you break!" there was a crash and he whimpered.

"Oops . . . I sorrys! I'sa fix it!"

"No! Just don't touch anything! Go climb Uncle Sand!"

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled when the small boy squealed and ran at him, trying to jump up onto him. "This is why I said no to kids."

"Coming from the man that works in the children's ward at the hospital?"

"That's different! That's five to eight hours a day! Not 24/7!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm nervous . . . is it normal to be nervous? Oh Merlin I'm gonna fucking barf!"

"Colin!" Seamus laughed at him and shook his head. "Calm down alright. It's just us, our parents and friends. There's less than twenty people!"

"AH! There's twenty people _staring_ at me? Waiting for me to fuck up my lines?"

"Stop it!" Seamus flicked him, receiving a pout. "You're eight months along you twat! Don't make yourself go into labour!"

"Right! Sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Nervous?" Sand and Alex smiled. Mitchell shrugged and nodded.

"A bit."

"Doesn't look like it." Alex chuckled.

"Never really did when he was scared and such, always hid that part well." Sand smiled. "He loves you."

"I know, and I love him. Are you sure he's ready for this? We can hold it off a few years if it's pressuring him. I don't want him to go into labour halfway through the ceremony. That would suck."

"Indeed." Alex laughed.

"I'll be right back." Sand kissed his cheek and left.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"We're thirty three and forty-one. He's made it very clear he doesn't want one so . . . I won't have it."

"You're making it sound like you're on a diet and refusing to eat a doughnut! This is a baby Alex, not something you can just toss aside! You're four months along and you've known for a month. I think you should tell him."

"W-what if he makes me give it up?"

"He won't." The older stood up and kissed his cheek. "Tell him."

"Tell who what?" Sand raised a brow.

"I- we need to have a talk."

"That makes it sound worse!" Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'll be over here, fixing my tie." He walked to the other side of the room. Sand sat down on the couch next to his husband, holding his hand.

"What's a matter? Everything alright?"

"No." Alex gave a small laugh, his eyes watering.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He hugged the younger.

"I-I'm pregnant Sand . . . and I want to keep it." The taller stiffened and pulled back, slowly looking down to the smaller's stomach. Alex looked away. A hand pressed to his belly, another turning his head, lips meeting gently.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"How long have you known?"

"About a month or so." He whispered.

"When's it due?"

"June." He bit his lip.

"Ok. We'll have to clear out the office next to our room for when we bring him or her back home with us. I can buy a crib and such; you probably shouldn't paint what with the fumes. We'll have to force milk down your throat and-"

"Sand?" The younger stared at him confused. The older smiled and brought their lips together.

"I want it too Alex. I just . . . was nervous about it you know? But we're older and it's going to get harder and harder for us to have kids without adoption. Noah has two adopted and one from him and Seamus, even Colin's pregnant. Perhaps it's our turn too." He shrugged. Alex let out a pleased laugh and hugged the taller. "God I hope it's a boy, I wouldn't know what to do with a girl!" Alex laughed.

Mitchell was smiling form the opposite side of the room, watching the two lovebirds. He couldn't wait to finish the wedding and get his family started with Colin.

Their wedding was the blonde's dream. The snow outside, icicles on the trees making it look like a winter wonderland, the inside of the small ceremonial place looking like outside during the spring. He could have his photos of the flowers and also of the great scenery outside. Everything . . . was perfect.


End file.
